Love Kingdom
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: ¿Puede alguna vez haber algo entre un rey y una simple Joker?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a aparecer con una nueva historia Amuto.**

**Es una idea que anduvo por mi mente por un tiempo y recién se me ocurrió plasmarla en la computadora. Este primer capítulo es como una prueba, necesitaría saber sus opiniones, si la historia tiene potencial.**

**Es algo diferente de lo que hago usualmente, rara vez lo hago en UA, pero me arriesgué y aquí esta el resultado. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en el gran valle de los siete reinos, se encontraba el reino en el que comienza nuestra historia.

El reino de Seiyo, con sus tierras fértiles, sus aldeanos amables y el brillante castillo donde su realeza se encontraba.

Su hermosa reina, considerada la más hermosa de los siete reinos, Mashiro Rima. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio, que se decía era más suave al tacto que la más preciosa seda. Sus ojos del color del sol, grandes y redondos, que veían todo. Su voz delicada, que iba con su aspecto menudo, y que se decía había conquistado al rey desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Todo el reino adoraba a su reina, y los hombres siempre estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de su reina, también por el bien de su prima, el As.

El alegre y querido As de Seiyo. Se decía que la unión entre la reina y su prima era tan grande, que el rey no había tenido otra opción que darle la bienvenida en su castillo, junto con un título real para poder acompañar a la reina en cualquier momento. Yuiki Yaya, de cabello castaño claro y alegres ojos marrones. Apodada el bebe, por sus actitudes infantiles y su inagotable energía. Eran pocas las personas que no caían bajo su encanto inocente. Se rumoreaba que incluso el rey solía caer en sus peticiones.

El rey de Seiyo, Hotori Tadase. Cabello rubio liso, ojos como rubíes y un rostro guapo. Sus admiradoras en el reino se referían a él como "príncipe", no queriendo quitarle su lugar, pero sabiendo que aquel título iba mejor con él debido a su aspecto y actitudes de príncipe azul que tenía. El rey era un hombre que dirigía al reino de manera justa y eficiente, debido a que amaba a su reino casi tanto como amaba a su reina.

Así, la realeza de Seiyo estaba conformada por las cartas fuertes de una baraja de póquer. El Rey, la Reina, el As y el Jack. De hecho, se tenían tres Jack, uno para proteger a cada uno de los otros miembros. Sohma Kukai, el Jack número uno del reino, hábil en el manejo de cualquier tipo de armas, y de quien se decía era invencible. Él era el Jack encargado de cuidar del Rey. Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack número dos del reino, conocido por sus ataques silenciosos, elegantes, y que dejaban al enemigo fuera de batalla al instante. Jack encargado de cuidar a la Reina. Sanjou Kairi, Jack número tres del reino, su especialidad era la estrategia y era conocido por su honor, sigiloso como un ninja, tenía grandes habilidades a pesar de su aspecto intelectual. Era el Jack que cuidaba del As, principalmente de ella misma.

En este reino, Seiyo, y con esta realeza, Rey, Reina, As & Jack, es donde nuestra querida historia comienza.

.

.

.

Una tarde de primavera como muchas otras, Rima está en uno de los salones del palacio, sentada al lado de la ventana y leyendo el último libro que Tadase le había regalado. Miró enojada el libro y lo dejó a un lado, suspirando.

- Al parecer, mandar a Nagihiko con un mensaje mío diciendo que no me de más de estos aburridos libros fue demasiado sutil para él- comentó con fastidio.

- ¡Rima-tan!- gritó Yaya, mientras entraba animadamente al salón y saltando para abrazar a Rima.

- Quítate en este momento Yaya- le ordenó Rima de manera fría- No seas tan molesta a esta hora del día. Es la única hora en que estoy libre de Tadase y el suplicio de la compañía de Nagihiko, me gustaría disfrutar como se debe.

- Pero, Rima-tan, por eso vine. Para que te diviertas. Siempre cuando Nagihiko tiene esas reuniones con los otros Jacks tú te ves muy aburrida.

- Esta es mi expresión usual Yaya- dijo mientras hacía que la suelte y que Yaya caiga al piso- No cambia si estoy feliz o triste.

- Yaya no dijo nada sobre tristeza, ella dijo que estabas aburrida- dijo Yaya con una sonrisa y quitándose el polvo de su vestido.

- Siempre estoy aburrida- le replicó.

En ese momento las dos puertas del salón se abrieron y el rey entró en la habitación.

- Bien, el rey esta de vuelta- murmuró Rima con aburrimiento, provocando que Yaya se riera.

- Su Majestad- lo saludó Yaya, inclinándose a él. Rima la imitó.

Tadase llegó frente a ellas con una sonrisa. Seguido por Kukai.

- Su Majestad- Kukai se reverenció ante Rima- Su Excelencia- saludó a Yaya.

- Que bueno que las dos están aquí, así no tengo que mandar a personas a buscar a Yaya- Tadase volvió a sonreír con su actitud principesca, luego tomó la mano de Rima para darle un beso en la palma- Es hora de las entrevistas con los aldeanos- anunció.

Ellas asintieron y lo siguieron al gran salón. Rima se dirigió a su trono al lado del de Tadase, detrás del cual se encontraba parado Nagihiko, quien le sonrió al verla acercarse.

- Su Majestad- se inclinó- Espero que no haya tenido problemas mientras tuve que retirarme por unos minutos- dijo mientras se levantaba elegantemente con una sonrisa.

- Nada pasó. Todo igual de aburrido como cuando tú andas detrás de mi sombra- le contestó ella fríamente.

Yaya se reía mientras tomaba su lugar, en la silla del As, más elegante que cualquier otra silla en el palacio, pero que no superaba a los tronos del rey y la reina.

- Yaya se divirtió- le dijo a Kairi, a pesar de que él no había hecho nada más que inclinarse ante ella- Aunque no es tan gracioso si Kairi no está ahí para retar a los empleados que le permitieron jugar a Yaya.

- ¿Volvió a intentar cazar a las libélulas cerca del pantano?- le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba un guante.

- Si- contestó Yaya con una sonrisa- Las doncellas dicen que Yaya arruinó otro vestido, pero Yaya no lo cree, Yaya solo manchó el ruedo del vestido.

- Entiendo- dijo Kairi, asintiendo- Habrá que llamar a la modista, de nuevo en esta semana- comentó, mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta que llevaba con él.

Un sirviente entró en el salón y se inclinó ante el trono de Tadase.

- Su Majestad. Venía a informarle que los aldeanos ya están formados y todos fueron preparados. Las preparaciones para las entrevistas también están listas, solo estamos esperando su orden.

- Que comiencen a entrar- dijo Tadase, una vez que se aseguró que todos los guardias estuvieran en su lugar.

Las entrevistas comenzaron, y así como comenzaron, terminaron. Los miembros de la realeza seguían con los mismos gestos hasta que el último aldeano se retiró.

- Tan aburrido como siempre, como dije- comentó Rima, quitándose su cabello de sus hombros.

- Rima-tan tiene razón. ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

- Porque es nuestra obligación como realeza de Seiyo- contestó Tadase de manera calmada- Lo bueno, es que ahora viene la parte divertida.

- ¡Yay!- chilló Yaya, sabiendo lo que venía.

- Que traigan al Joker- ordenó Tadase.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y una pelota humana entró en el salón. Fue girando hasta el centro de todo y luego la pelota se convirtió en una joven de cabello rosado. La chica sonrió.

- Yay. El Joker de Seiyo acaba de llegar. Para divertir a sus majestades. Nuestro querido rey- serpentina voló cerca de Tadase- la hermosa reina- se inclinó ante Rima- y nuestro alegre As- llegó de un salto frente a Yaya y le entregó una corneta- Mi nombre, Hinamori Amu y estoy aquí para hacerlos reír. Atashi no kokoro. Unlock.

La chica hizo un gesto con las manos sobre su corazón y dejó que la capa que traía se caiga. Dejando ver su vestido rosa, lleno de volados y los pompones rosa que traía a la cintura.

- Chara Nari. Amulet Heart- gritó con entusiasmo, agitando los pompones. Comenzó a hacer un montón de saltos y medios pasos de bailes, yendo de allá para acá en la habitación.

Yaya aplaudía alegre e imitaba algunos de sus movimientos desde su silla. Pero tuvo que parar cuando la mirada de hierro de Rima cayó sobre ella, y también porque cuando quiso bajarse de la silla a imitar al Joker, Kairi la paró colocando una presión fuerte en su hombro.

- ¡Heart Rod!- gritó mientras sacaba un bastón de un bolso en su espalda y lo lanzaba al aire.

Dio un saltó, un giro y se arrodilló quedando en la posición perfecta para recibir el bastón. Siguió con su rutina, jugando con el bastón y de vez en cuando con uno de los pompones. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo repetitiva y decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de atuendo.

- Chara Nari. Amulet Spade- se suponía que lo que hacía era cambiar de personalidad o algo así. Pero lo único que hacía era mover la bincha que traía y dejaba que el adorno de picas azul apareciera.

Rima no estaba entretenida, para nada. Pero no era novedad, ella nunca se entretenía con los actos de la Joker, a diferencia de Tadase y Yaya. Además, si había algo que le provocara el acto de la Joker, eso era rabia, y una gran rabia. Para Rima no había nada peor que lo que la Joker hacía. ¡Como se atrevía a llamar comedia lo que ella hacía! Ese insulto a la comedia le parecía imperdonable.

- Su Majestad- comentó Nagihiko, viendo como Rima había llegado al borde y comenzaba a clavar las uñas en la madera del posabrazos de su trono.

- Eso…no…es…comedia- pronunció Rima, enojada hasta el alma y aún así manteniendo una expresión tranquila.

- ¿Sabe que fui al pueblo, su Majestad?- comentó Nagihiko.

- ¿Y a mi que me importa?- le replicó Rima.

- Solo comentaba- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero cuando volví, llegué justo a tiempo para asistir a la reunión de los Jacks con el rey- Rima ahora dirigía su mirada de odio a Nagihiko- Así que no tuve tiempo para darle esto- le entregó un pequeño libro.

- ¿Es otro de los aburridos libros que Tadase me regala?

- No, este libro no lo compré por orden del rey. Solo lo vi en la librería del pueblo y pensé que podría interesarle.

Enarcando una ceja, Rima volvió la mirada al libro que Nagihiko le había dado.

- Pensé que todavía no había salido- comentó con voz aburrida.

- Salió esta mañana- le contestó su guardián con una sonrisa- Espero que le guste.

Rima solo lo escuchó superficialmente, él y todo el mundo a su alrededor a su alrededor habían desaparecido para ella. Solo estaba ella y su libro de comedia favorito. O mejor dicho, el libro de su serie de comedia favorita. Alegremente, comenzó a leer, ignorando cualquier sacrilegio a la comedia que la Joker pudiera estar cometiendo.

- Rima-tan…Rima-tan- no, eso era su imaginación, nadie le estaba hablando, ella aún no había terminado de leer.

- Rima, querida- más imaginación, nadie le estaba hablando.

- Le ruego me disculpe su majestad- sintió la voz de Nagihiko decirle antes de que lo horrible sucediera.

- Devuélveme el libro…ahora- dijo de manera amenazante, tratando de alcanzar el libro en las manos de Nagihiko- Basta- dijo enojada- ¡Llévenlo al calabozo!- ordenó.

- ¡No!- ordenó de vuelta Tadase, y como era obvio, le obedecieron a él- Rima, querida. Él hizo eso bajo orden mía, no permitiré que termine en el calabozo por obedecerme.

- ¿Por qué quitarme el libro?- preguntó, mirando enojada a Nagihiko.

- Porque ya terminó todo, querida mía- le dijo Tadase con dulzura- Es hora de prepararse para la cena.

Ella suspiró, molesta. Ignoró a Nagihiko y la mano que le extendía para ayudarla a bajar los escalones que había hasta el piso, terminó tomando la mano que Tadase le ofrecía. Con fastidio, comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto y entonces pensó en algo.

- No lo quiero como mi guardia personal- exclamó, señalando a Nagihiko.

- Rima, querida. Es el mejor, no podría ponerte a otro y dejarte desprotegida.

- Entonces, ponme a Kukai.

- Sohma es mi guardia, no puedo ponerlo a tu cuidado- volvió a decirle calmadamente.

- Bien- dijo con enojo. Tadase suspiró- Kairi es mi guardia y Nagihiko vigila a Yaya. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

- La verdad, preferiría a Fujisaki, ya que él esta acostumbrado a tu rutina. Pero si eso es lo que deseas, entonces así será- Tadase le sonrió- ¿Comenzarás a prepararte para la cena?

- Con gusto- dijo antes de salir del salón, siendo seguida por Kairi.

.

.

- ¿Oíste todo el drama que se armó en el salón con la reina?- comentaban unas mucamas que comían junto a ella en el comedor de sirvientes.

Ella suspiró, entristecida. Era la quinta vez que escuchaba a las personas hablar de eso y ella sabía porque. La reina había enloquecido, exagerando su reacción, por un libro que le habían quitado. No hacía falta que le digan de qué era, ella misma había visto a Nagihiko comprarlo y también sabía porque se lo había dado a la reina durante su actuación. Aquello la deprimía, ¿estaba siendo una buena Joker? Nunca había tenido tantos problemas cumpliendo su papel de Joker, ellos si que se lo estaban poniendo difícil.

- ¿Amu estás bien?- le preguntó Nadeshiko, sentándose al lado de ella.

- Si, solo deprimida porque causé el drama de la reina- Nadeshiko cerró los ojos, dándole la razón.

- Fue algo explosivo. Cuando escuché que ordenó mandar a Nagihiko al calabozo se me heló la sangre. Por suerte el rey lo impidió.

- Lo lamento- dijo, bajando la cabeza- Me enteré que bajaron de puesto a Nagihiko también.

- No te preocupes, no fue mucho. Solo que ahora cuidará del As. Creo que es lo mejor para el, pero ambos sabemos que no tardará en volver a cuidar a la reina.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- le preguntó al ver con que confianza afirmaba aquello.

- Porque mi hermano…es un estúpido eligiendo mujeres- comentó con desgana. Ella abrió grande los ojos ante lo que Nadeshiko estaba sugiriendo- Aparte él es el mejor del reino, después de Kukai, y Tadase no tardará en querer mantener a su reina lo mejor protegida posible- agregó con un movimiento grácil de manos.

- Bueno, supongo que ese es un peso menos en mis hombros- dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

- No te preocupes por eso. Bueno, debo retirarme. Debo estar presente durante la lectura antes de dormir del As- suspiró- Aunque digo que es mejor para Nagihiko cuidar de ella, lo cierto es que no hay mejor persona para controlar al As que Kairi. Él sin duda tiene un don.

Ella se rió ante lo que dijo Nadeshiko y la despidió. Se quedó unos minutos más en el comedor y por último decidió que era tiempo de que ella también se fuera a dormir. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación, se cruzó con Kukai en el pasillo.

- Hey, excelente actuación la de hoy- le dijo con su típica sonrisa- Estuvo genial lo de la pelota, hasta el rey pareció entretenido con eso. Bien hecho- le levantó el pulgar en aprobación.

- Gracias- le sonrió- Me esforcé en lo de la pelota, pero debo admitir que quedé algo mareada después de eso.

- Solo practica y estoy seguro que te saldrá- le volvió a sonreír- Debo irme, dejé a Kairi solo vigilando el cuarto del rey, si el rey lo descubre rodaran cabezas- comentó mientras hacia un gesto con su mano indicando la degollación.

- El rey no haría algo así- le dijo entre risas por su acto.

- Lo sé, solo quería verte reír feliz- le comentó con una sonrisa- Sé que estas preocupada por lo de la reina, quise animarte.

- G…Gracias- le contestó, repentinamente dominada por la timidez.

Tanto ella como Kukai parpadearon confundidos ante aquello. No era usual que ella actuara así con Kukai, como una joven tímida enamorada. ¿De dónde había salido aquello?

- Emm…bueno, me voy yendo- dijo Kukai, comenzando a dirigirse en la dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía.

- Kukai- lo llamó, y supo que él se paró a escucharla- ¿No los extrañas?- preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿A quien?- comentó, alegremente.

- Kukai…- ella suspiró- Gracias por estar junto a mi- terminó diciendo.

- No podría dejarte desprotegida- ella rió- Eres mi amiga, y te quiero mucho como para dejarte sola- ella se volvió a sonrojar ante lo dicho por Kukai.

- Buenas noches- soltó con nerviosismo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches!- la despidió Kukai, con su ánimo de siempre.

Entró corriendo en su habitación, para quedarse apoyada en la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Sentía su cara hervir y se la tapó con las manos, confirmando que efectivamente sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera ante Kukai? Sintió más vergüenza al recordar todo.

- ¡Ah!- dio un grito asustado cuando algo saltó a ella. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que solo era Yoru- Eras tú, Yoru, me asustaste- le dijo al gato- No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo- lo retó- Aunque me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Lentamente, los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaron a moverse y se dio cuenta de porque estaba allí. De su collar, sacó la carta que había para ella.

- Para mi pequeña Amu…- susurró mientras veía esa letra tan prolija.

La abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Antes de empezar a decir cualquier cosa, lamento tanto la demora. Es que cuando Yoru vino con tu carta se veía realmente cansado y tuve que dejarlo descansar por un par de días. Él sin duda lo disfrutó mucho, siendo mimado por todos aquí- _ella sonrió, pensando en Yoru rodeado de los lujos que todos le solían dar, a veces más lujos de los que ella había tenido en su vida- _Me alegro que estés bien allí, aunque te preferiría aquí a mi lado. Las noches son solitarias si no estás aquí, una ausencia que ni tu recuerdo puede llenar_- ella se sonrojó, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran sinceras. Ella también lo extrañaba mucho, no había nada comparado a la paz que sentía en sus brazos- _Te extraño Amu, y te amo. Tanto, que no soporto tenerte lejos. Así que pronto me verás por ahí. Solo esperame amor._

- Eso es imposible- dijo, como si él estuviera allí. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus ideas locas, siguió leyendo.

_PD: Nada es imposible para mi, Amu. Recuerda eso._

- Baka- pronunció, él lo había hecho de nuevo. Había logrado saber como ella reaccionaría, aún a kilómetros y días de distancia.

Yoru maulló y la hizo acordar de su presencia. Le sonrió dulcemente, realmente había sido un largo viaje para él, tenía que darle un premio. Con sigilo, volvió a la cocina, para pedirles a los cocineros algo de pescado y leche que les hayan sobrado, llevándoselos a Yoru. Él se los zampó alegremente, mientras ella comenzaba a prepararse para ir a la cama. Cuando se acostó, él saltó a la cama con ella y ella lo dejó dormir a su lado. Amaba a ese gato, casi tanto como amaba al idiota que le había mandado la carta.

.

.

_- Sabía que tu sonrisa sincera sería hermosa- le dijo él, provocando un sonrojo- Valió la pena el esfuerzo, si pude verla._

_- Baka- le soltó ella, dándose la vuelta para que él no la viera._

_- Siempre tienes una sonrisa para todos, incluso para aquellos que no te agradan- le dijo él, tomándola de las muñecas- En eso eres como una doncella perfecta, educada- su corazón se aceleró ante su contacto- Sin embargo, la parte de ti que me vuelve loco, que me tiene a tus pies, es la parte que de ti que es toda una guerrera. Cuando me miras de manera desafiante, cuando no te intimidas ante mi presencia, cuando de me gritas Baka sin importar quien esté viendo. En pocas palabras, me gusta la verdadera Amu. No, no me gusta, la amo._

_Sintió que su corazón y su respiración se paraban ante lo que había dicho. Él… ¿Él en serio la amaba? ¿Era posible eso?_

_- Yo…yo…- ella no sabía que decir._

_- Te amo, Amu. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Ella se volvió a verlo y vio la sinceridad en su mirada. Él le sonrió con dulzura y la besó en la frente._

_- Mañana a la mañana estaré aquí- le dijo- Espero tu respuesta- le soltó antes de comenzar a irse._

_- B…B… ¡Baka!- le gritó en rabia, escuchó la risa de él después._

_Él si que era un baka, ya que solo él soltaría una bomba así y se retiraría como si nada. Aunque él no era su mayor dilema en ese momento, ella tenía una decisión que tomar. ¿Qué le respondería?_

_._

_._

Ella se despertó, con Yoru acostado sobre su frente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, su corazón se había acelerado como pocas veces lo había hecho. Él era el único que lograba que fuera de esa forma.

Dejó que Yoru siguiera durmiendo, y se comenzó a preparar para trabajar. Fue al comedor, desayunó junto a Nadeshiko, Kukai, Kairi y Nagihiko, se disculpó con Nagihiko, luego fue a practicar su acto. Cuando volvió al comedor para el almuerzo, se sentó junto a otras sirvientas que eran sus amigas, sabiendo que sus más cercanos amigos estarían junto a la realeza mientras ellos almorzaban. Por eso, cuando ya estaba yendo, escuchó las conversaciones de las chicas.

- ¿Es cierto de que un rey viene de visita?- preguntó una.

- Si, yo misma lo escuche. Viene el rey de Easter- le contestaron con emoción.

¿Easter? Ese era uno de los siete reinos que estaba más alejado de Seiyo. ¿Qué querría su rey al venir aquí?

- Espera, ¿dijiste Easter? ¿O sea que el rey Tsukiyomi viene?

- Si, el rey Tsukiyomi- ella obviamente estaba emocionada- El rey es un sueño- comentó en ensoñación- Yo una vez estuve en su reino y pude verlo en un evento del reino.

- El rey Tsukiyomi…- comentó para si misma, levantándose.

- Ojalá nos preste atención- comentó otra, también en el mundo de la fantasía. Ella no se lo diría, pero lo cierto es que sería muy raro que un rey se fije en una sirvienta.

- Yo no me haría tantas ilusiones- comentó la mas seria de todas- Oí que está casado hace más de tres años.

- Igual, es un rey. Todos los reyes suelen tener affaires con sirvientas- comentó otra con picardía- Es algo común.

Ella hizo una mueca, había escuchado ese último comentario cuando ya se estaba yendo, así que ninguna la vio hacerlo. Pero estaba enojada. Le molestaba esa insinuación hecha, y le molestaba saber que todas ellas lo tomaron como algo normal. A ella no le parecía algo normal, sea un rey o un sirviente, la fidelidad en el matrimonio era lo más importante y le enfurecía que ellas estén tan dispuestas a destruir algo como eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, ella creía firmemente en la fidelidad del matrimonio, y por nada del mundo haría algo para quebrarla. Así era ella y nadie la iba a hacer cambiar.

El día continuó y luego de las entrevistas con los aldeanos llegaba su momento de actuar. Luego de que el último aldeano se retirara, ella tomó aire y preparó su sonrisa para hacer su gran entrada. Abrieron las puertas y ella entró de un salto, haciendo unos cuantos giros, para terminar con una reverencia ante el rey. Festejando interiormente, continuó con su acto al ver que todos estaban entretenidos y que le reina tenía algo a lo que prestara atención que no fuera ella.

No prestó mucha atención cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró un sirviente corriendo a toda prisa hacia el rey, ella siguió con su acto. Pero cuando todos los guardias se pusieron en posición de saludo e incluso la realeza se puso de pie, supo que algo pasaba. Ella paró y miró a su alrededor, casi instintivamente. En ese momento, por las puertas pasó una persona que la dejó sin habla.

Cabello azul medianoche, rostro apuesto, sonrisa galante y unos ojos zafiro que pusieron su mente en blanco. Siguió caminando, como si fuera dueño del lugar, y ella se apartó de su camino por instinto. Pudo ver como él le daba una sonrisa de costado, apenas mirándola. Con algo de vergüenza, apartó la mirada y notó a la joven rubia que lo seguía.

- Bienvenido- escuchó decir al rey a la persona- No los esperábamos tan pronto, creíamos que llegarían al reino mañana.

- Un gusto, su Majestad- le contestó el hombre- Por suerte, el viaje fue mejor de lo esperado y llegamos antes.

Tadase sonrió y entonces adquirió una expresión seria mientras miraba a un sirviente.

- ¿Por qué dejaron que pasara como si fuera un simple invitado?- le regañó- Preséntenlo- ordenó.

El sirviente se asustó también y comenzó a hacer señas a todos. Vio el gran movimiento a su alrededor, aún sin entender porque todos estaban tan apurados y tan preocupados. Entonces, los guardias tomaron posición de saludo de nuevo, y un sirviente se aclaró la garganta.

- Su Majestad, rey de Easter, Tsukiyomi Ikuto- dijo, antes de arrodillarse ante el rey.

El resto de los sirvientes también se arrodillaron y ella se les quedó viendo, todavía no entendiendo bien lo que pasaba. Fue tirada hacia abajo por alguien junto a ella y entonces se arrodilló, su cerebro al fin captando la señal.

El rey de Easter había llegado.

* * *

**Y así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Que les pareció? Realmente espero escuchar sus opiniones sobre si debo continuar la historia o dejarla ahí.**

**Sobre las edades que tienen todos, aún no lo pensé bien. Pero todos tienen más de veinte años, ya que están casados y todo eso. La única excepción podría ser Yaya, un poco menor que todos.**

**Como podrán ver al comienzo, agregué un poco de Rimahiko a la historia. Algo ligero, realmente no pienso meterme mucho en eso y me enfocaré en el Amuto. Pero de seguro habrá un poco de las otras parejas en la historia.**

**No queda mucho por decir. Primer capítulo de Love Kingdom, ustedes deciden si hay un segundo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de Love Kingdom, me alegro que les haya gustado el primero, a pesar de que no había casi nada de Amuto :P**

**Agradezco a todos lo que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y este capítulo va para ellos. Gracias por confiar en la historia y por hacerme saber su opinión :)**

**Sin nada más que decir. Los invito a leer el capítulo.**

* * *

- Estuviste genial- la felicitó Kukai- Creo que hasta la reina estuvo entretenida mientras fingías tropezar en tus actos- le sonrió.

- Gracias, me alegra- le contestó, con una sonrisa falsa.

¿Alegrarla? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Esa había sido una de las más grandes vergüenzas que había pasado! Ella no había fingido tropezar, ¡ella había tropezado! Solo había tenido suerte de que todos hayan pensado que era parte de su acto. Aunque hubiera deseado tener mejor suerte y haber estado fuera del intenso escrutinio del rey de Easter. Era como si el estuviera atento a ella, esperando al momento en que ella tropezara o cometiera un error, y lo peor era que ella le había dado el gusto. Se había tropezado y se había caído más veces de las que ella pudiera recordar. Aunque no es que quisiera recordar ninguna de esas. Al final había salido rápido de la habitación, por si alguien hubiera notado la verdad y hubieran comenzado a comentar de ella.

Suspiró. Había sido un desastre mayor, pero había sido por lo menos una noche, nunca más se iba a repetir. O al menos eso esperaba.

Kukai se había ido a los segundos de decirle aquello, para comenzar su tarea como Jack del rey y los demás pronto lo siguieron, dejándola sola. Aburrida, se decidió por un dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, que siempre le habían gustado. Estaba tranquila, admirando de cerca las flores, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una joven rubia de ojos violetas, a quien reconoció como la hermana del rey de Easter, la princesa de Easter. Se apresuró en incorporarse y darle una reverencia.

- Su Alteza- le dijo de manera educada, y ocultando el susto que le había pegado al aparecer así.

- No era necesario, señorita Hinamori- le dijo la princesa con una sonrisa- Solo la vi y decidí felicitarla por su acto de anoche- sintió sus mejillas arder ante el recordatorio de aquello.

- Muchas gracias, me alegro de que a Su Alteza le haya gustado.

- Su acto fue impecable, y…- no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió.

- Utau- la llamó el rey, apareciendo en el jardín- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella reverenció al rey cuando llegó junto a ellas, la doncella que acompañaba a la princesa la imitó. Él solo dirigió la mirada hacia ellas unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la princesa.

- Tenemos que hablar…en privado- agregó, viendo a ellas.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, para dejarles su espacio, y cuando se estaba yendo, alcanzó a notar la sonrisa que el rey le estaba dando. Una sonrisa traviesa y, aunque odiara admitirlo, encantadora. Sacudiendo su cabeza ante esa idea, continuó su camino de vuelta al castillo y a la normalidad.

Más no pudo evitar darse la vuelta una vez más, para verificar si el rey seguía allí o se había ido. Él y la princesa no aparecían por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi?- preguntó en voz baja, entrando en el castillo.

.

.

.

La mala suerte parecía no querer dejarla. Otra vez se había tropezado mientras actuaba, la gente comenzaría a sospechar si ella seguía haciéndolo. Lo peor, era que ahora no tenía ni siquiera la excusa de la mirada del rey, él y la princesa ni siquiera habían estado allí. Simplemente había sido su torpeza.

Caminó con pesadez por los pasillos del castillo, pensando el porque de sus errores, cuando sintió una mano acariciar su cuello, causándole escalofríos. Se apartó con rapidez y miró a quien le había hecho. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había sido el rey Ikuto quien le había acariciado el cuello.

- ¿Te asusté?- la burla se escuchaba en su voz.

- Su Majestad- se inclinó- Si, lo hizo.

- Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- Déjame hacer algo para compensarte- se acercó a ella y se paró cuando sus cuerpos estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia.

- Ma… ¿Majestad?- tartamudeó al notarlo tan cerca.

- No me llames Su Majestad, si eres tú puedes decirme Ikuto- él tomó su rostro en sus manos.

- Majestad- él no le hacia caso- I…Ikuto- él paró y le sonrió.

- Solo déjame compensarte- ella cerró los ojos, viendo que el rostro del rey Ikuto estaba demasiado cerca.

Entones sintió en su frente una presión, que reconoció como el dedo del rey y también notó que él le estaba haciendo la señal de la cruz.

- Listo- dijo él con alegría- Te di la bendición, y es la bendición de un rey, es mucho mejor que la de otra persona.

Sonriendo, se alejó tres pasos de ella y la miró con gracia. Ella aún tenía esa mirada de incredulidad de antes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- la miró con gracia- ¿Qué pensaste que haría?- él definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella.

Sintió su sangre hervir, sus manos se volvieron puños y sabía que sus mejillas estarían rojas de la rabia. ¡Él se estaba burlando de ella! Ese…ese gran idiota, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella? Lo miró con rabia y él le sonreía de manera burlona, como desafiándola a que diga algo. Y sabiendo que ella no diría nada. Era lógico, él era el rey de Easter y ella solo era el Joker de Seiyo. No podía hacer nada.

- N…Nada- tenía problemas para que su rabia no explote y hasta hablar era una tarea titánica- No pensé en nada, Su Majestad- _en lo único que pensé fue en matarte_ pensó para si misma- Con su permiso- se disculpó antes de seguir su camino.

- Espero que tu acto haya estado tan entretenido como el de ayer- le dijo, cuando ella se había alejado ya unos pasos- Definitivamente estaré presente para el de mañana.

Traducción: él estaría allí esperando a que ella se tropiece de nuevo. Sus manos volvieron a formar puños y así fue como llegó a su cuarto. Por suerte todos habían notado que no estaba de humor y no la habían molestado mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto.

Suspirando, entró y se encontró a Yoru en su cama. Lo que le parecía raro, desde que lo había mandado de vuelta, con una carta para él. Se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, revisándolo bien, por si estuviera lastimado o herido. Yoru estaba entrenado para entregar las cartas. ¿Por qué esta vez no lo había hecho?

Notó la carta en su collar y también notó que esa no era la que ella había mandado. La tomó y vio que era de él. Eso explicaba el porque Yoru estaba allí, ya había vuelto con la carta en respuesta a la que ella había mandado. Sin embargo, el que Yoru haya vuelto en nada de tiempo…

Suspiró, mientras sonreía ligeramente mirando la carta. Él estaba cerca. Lo sabía.

.

.

.

Estaba almorzando en el comedor y de repente un tornado entró. Y por tornado, se refería a Yaya.

- ¡Amu-chi!- gritó mientras entraba en el comedor, azotando la puerta.

Luego era tomada y sacada de allí, con la puerta cerrándose con suavidad. Se podía escuchar todo lo que Yaya decía del otro lado de la puerta y todos sonreían con gracia mientras la escuchaban.

"Pero yo quiero hablar con Amu-chi" decía en un puchero y se escuchaba la voz de Nagihiko como un murmuro. "Nagi, eres tan aburrido como Kairi" "Pero ya entré, me hubieras dejado ir a hablar con ella" "No, Yaya no entiende de protocolo" comenzó un berrinche "Yaya quiere jugar con Amu-chi y Yaya no parará de gritar hasta que juegue con Amu-chi"

Hubo bastante revuelo, y una de las doncellas que trabajaban en la cocina se comenzó a reír. Los cocineros la mandaron a callar y luego Nagihiko entró en el comedor.

- La señorita Hinamori Amu, el As solicita su presencia- dijo con educación.

Con una sonrisa, se levantó y se dirigió a él. Salió y fue tacleada por Yaya en un abrazo, mientras ella le comenzaba a contar a toda velocidad todo lo que quería que jugaran. La acompañó a su habitación y pasaron la tarde juntas. En un momento, cuando Yaya estaba distraída con algo, aprovechó para hablar con Nagihiko.

- Kairi usa dulces para convencerla- le susurró a Nagihiko- ¿No te dio esa recomendación?

- Lo hizo- dijo con resignación- Es más, me dio una bolsa llena de sus dulces favoritos. Pero en cuanto menos me di cuenta, ya estaba vacía y solo había logrado que se vistiera y bajara a desayunar.

Ella miró a Yaya, sentada delante suyo, no dudaba de la palabra de Nagihiko. Como tampoco de las de Nadeshiko, definitivamente Kairi tenía un don para poder mantener a Yaya ligeramente tranquila.

.

.

.

- Ikuto- Utau volvía a llamar a su hermano.

Rima la miró con aburrimiento, dirigiéndose al gran salón seguida de Kairi, mientras notaba lo apegada que parecía estar la princesa al rey. La reina de Easter merecía compasión, si tenía que lidiar con esas situaciones todos los días. Incluso a ella le estaba comenzando a molestar, aún cuando el rey y su hermana la traían sin cuidado.

- Ni siquiera Yaya fue tan apegada a sus padres como lo es esa chica al rey- le comentó a Kairi, quien solo asintió en señal de que la había escuchado y concordaba con ella.

Rima cerró los ojos con aburrimiento y continuó su camino. Si ella creía que antes había estado aburrida, ahora lo estaba aún más. No había forma de sacarle una palabra a Kairi, no entendía como Yaya decía que se divertía estando junto a él. Su insoportable prima era rara. Ahora entendía porque sus tíos le habían pedido si podía vivir con ella en el palacio, ella y sus locuras probablemente habían drenado todas sus energías.

- ¡Rima-tan!- _y hablando del rey de Roma…_

Yaya llegó junto a ella saltando y se paró sonriente. Rima notó como una de sus coletas estaba casi desarmada, respiraba agitadamente, traía algo de tierra en el rostro y el ruedo de su vestido estaba destrozado. Había estado jugando de nuevo, de eso no había duda. Miró hacia Nagihiko que llegaba junto a ella y comenzaba a arreglar su peinado. Él también traía tierra en su armadura, lo que significaba que ella se le había escapado y él se había metido en los mismos lugares que ella para hacerla volver.

- Estas hecha un desastre- declaró. Ella le siguió sonriendo- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

- Yaya fue a la ciudad y se divirtió mucho. Yaya hizo nuevos amigos.

- ¿Recordaste que debes de actuar como un miembro de la realeza?

- Yaya lo recordó- comentó, comenzando a saltar en dirección al gran salón ahora que Nagihiko había terminado de arreglar su peinado.

- Destrozó el ruedo del vestido- comentó con enojo a Nagihiko, antes de seguir a Yaya al gran salón.

Mientras se retiraba podía escuchar como Kairi hacía el amague de comenzar a anotar llamar a la modista, hasta que recordó que era Nagihiko quien estaba a cargo de Yaya ahora. Con poco interés, se preguntó que era lo que hacía que la relación de Yaya con Kairi fuera casi tan armoniosa como la de Tadase con Kukai y en cambio ella ya se enojaba solo al despertarse, sabiendo que Nagihiko volvería a ser su sombra.

Llegó al gran salón, tomo aire y se fue a sentar en su trono, preparándose mentalmente para el suplicio de las entrevistas con los aldeanos. Últimamente le estaba resultado más aburrido de lo que era y ella sabía perfectamente porqué. El ver a Yaya entretenida la hacía más conciente de su propio aburrimiento, y por lo tanto, se aburría más. Yaya ya casi ni prestaba atención a las entrevistas, entretenida charlando con Nagihiko. Miró sobre su hombro, a Kairi, parado detrás de ella de manera rígida, con los ojos clavados en su espalda y de vez en cuando mirando alrededor en busca de peligro.

- En serio, ¿cuándo comienza la diversión de la que ella habla?- murmuró, mientras el último aldeano se retiraba.

- Dentro de un momento, querida- le dijo Tadase, quien al parecer la había escuchado- Ya mandé a llamar a la Joker- le sonreía mientras le contaba eso.

- Genial- dijo de manera brusca. Haciendo una mueca ante lo que venía.

Vio entrar al rey Ikuto en el salón, su hermana caminando a su lado, como una sombra.

Parpadeó un poco, creyendo haber visto mal cuando vio a la doncella que acompañaba a la princesa asentirle a uno de los sirvientes de palacio que estaban allí. Miró a Tadase, tratando de ver si él había notado lo mismo que ella, pero él seguía igual de sonriente de siempre y con la misma cara de despistado con que lo había conocido. Pensó que había enloquecido del aburrimiento, pero entonces vio como Kukai miraba atento a la doncella y al sirviente, como vigilando sus demás movimientos. Incluso lo vio acercarse más a Tadase, como si él estuviera en peligro y supo que no era su imaginación haber visto aquello. Pero a pesar de haber confirmado su sospecha, no se preocupó, no creía que hubiera un peligro real y a parte Kukai era conocido por atacar primero, preguntar después, así que era propenso a exagerar las cosas.

El rey y la princesa se ubicaron en los tronos que se mandaron a preparar para ellos, justo antes de que aquella persona que profanaba la comedia entrara. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se concentró en pensar cualquier cosa que no fuera la Joker y así pudo pasar buen rato. Hasta que en un punto el aburrimiento le ganó y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, evitando a la Joker a propósito, momento en que notó la sonrisa seductora del rey mientras miraba a Amu hacer sus tonterías en el centro del salón. También notó el sonrojo en el rostro de la Joker y por primera vez encontró entretenido mirarla. Un sonrojo que se cambió por un gesto de sorpresa y tristeza no asumida cuando el rey se retiró del salón antes de que ella terminara su acto.

Así que la Joker estaba ilusionada con el rey, al igual que varias sirvientas, y el rey le estaba alentando su ilusión, eso sonaba interesante. Talvez había encontrado algo para batallar el aburrimiento y enojo que le producía ver las actuaciones de la Joker.

La Joker terminó su acto y Tadase se puso a conversar con Utau, lamentándose de la ausencia del rey. Ella se encogió de hombros, aburrida de la charla, y se decidió por ir a su recamara, a cambiarse a otro vestido antes de la cena. En el camino, con Kairi caminando detrás de ella, miró por el costado de su visión hacia la ventana y captó movimiento fuera. Se acercó a la ventana, solo para encontrarse fuera de esta a lo que parecían ser el rey Ikuto junto a la Joker. El rey la tenía contra una pared y con los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Amu, impidiéndole escapar. Estaba a punto de dejar de observar cuando vio como Ikuto inclinaba la cabeza y acercaba su rostro al de Amu. Ella no podía ver bien que pasaba, debido al ángulo en el que ella estaba, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, y es que no era difícil de deducir. Sonrió.

- Kairi- lo llamó- ¿Qué piensas de la infidelidad en el matrimonio?- le dijo, volviéndose a verlo.

- Si su majestad está sospechando de una posible infidelidad por parte del rey Tadase, permítame decirle que en mi no cabe duda de que el rey le es absolutamente fiel. El rey es un hombre honesto, que respeta la santidad del matrimonio y la promesa que le realizó a su amada reina al momento de casarse.

Ella calló, fingiendo tomarse su tiempo para reflexionar su respuesta y luego de un tiempo se volvió a verlo. Él seguía firme allí, mirándola atentamente.

- Eso no era lo que te pregunté- le contestó- Pero aprecio las palabras- dijo de manera educada- Y realmente no estaba preocupada porque Tadase me fuera infiel, si así fuera hace mucho que me habría enterado, con lo pendientes que sus fans están de él- comentó con burla- Es más, ni siquiera sospecharía de que él me fuera infiel cuando viaje a otros reinos- suspiró. Reanudó su camino a su recamara- Aunque más que decir que no sospecharía, sería que no me importaría, y es que no soy una persona celosa.

- ¿Y Su Majestad espera una reacción igual por parte del rey?

- La verdad no, él puede ser celoso si quiere. Pero sería peor para él, ya que se preocuparía por nada ya que yo no le sería infiel.

- Si Su Majestad me permite el atrevimiento, debo decirle que suena como el sueño de cualquier caballero. Comprendo porque Su Majestad se enamoró de usted.

Ella solo asintió, mostrándole que no la había ofendido y continuaron con su camino. No sabía porque sería tan difícil encontrar a una mujer que no fuera celosa. Más bien, ella no sabía porque las personas sentían celos. A ella le parecía algo completamente inútil y estaba segura que nunca conocería a la persona que la hiciera sentir celos.

¿Una persona a la que tuviera miedo de perder? ¿A la que quisiera siempre a su lado? Todas las personas le resultaban molestas y la mayoría del tiempo prefería estar sola. ¿Alguien que siempre le sonría? Para nada quería eso, tantas sonrisas resultaban molestas, y es que ella no veía el caso en sonreír si no había nada gracioso. Si le sonreían, ella esperaba que fuera una sonrisa sincera, con un verdadero motivo para la felicidad, solo de esa forma no le resultaría insoportable. Pero nadie le había sonreído así, incluida Yaya. Yaya podía sonreírle feliz y ser honesta, ella siempre vivía feliz, pero nunca le había sonreído feliz debido a que Rima le brindaba felicidad.

Talvez la idea de una persona que le sonriera de esa forma sonara tentadora, pero sabía que esa persona no existía. Entonces no había ninguna persona a la que ella tuviera miedo de perder, y por lo tanto no podía sentir celos.

.

.

.

- ¿Saliste a tomar aire fresco?

- ¿Quién?- se dio vuelta a ver y se lo encontró detrás de ella- ¡Su Majestad!- gritó sorprendida.

- Shh, baja la voz, no querrás que nos descubran ¿o no?- uno de sus brazos se pasaron por su cintura.

- M…Majestad- susurró, su cara poniendo roja al ver que debió de ponerse su capa al salir del gran salón.

- Ya te dije que es Ikuto para ti- le susurró al oído- Me alegro que te hayas quedado con tu traje, realmente me gusta- le dijo con voz grave, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

_Amulet Heart me has traicionado_ pensó mientras el rey le sonreía al ver su cara roja.

- Su Majestad, por favor…pare- él paró.

- ¿Te molesta?- le preguntó de manera seria.

Ella no supo que contestarle. Él hizo que ella se quedara con su espalda chocando contra la pared y colocó sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella se lamentó mentalmente al ver que no había salida.

- Contesta- sus ojos zafiros se clavaron en ella- ¿Te molesta? ¿No te gusta el que esté cerca?- acercó su rostro aún más al suyo y pudo sentir su aliento caliente- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- le susurró, sus labios separados por menos de un centímetro y sus ojos mirándola atentamente.

- S…N...No sé- confesó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

- ¿No sabes? ¿O no quieres saberlo?- acercó su cuerpo al de ella, provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

- No…No quiero saberlo- cerró los ojos, avergonzada de su respuesta. Una respuesta que era completamente sincera.

- Lamento oír eso- sus labios fueron cubiertos por algo caliente y supo que eran los labios del rey.

Intentó resistirse, pero aún a pesar de forzarse a rechazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar de sentir el suave e intoxicante tacto de los labios del rey sobre los de ella. La temperatura, el ritmo, la pasión, todo era perfecto y su cuerpo traicionó a su mente al abrir los labios para dar paso a la lengua del rey.

Si antes había tenido una tarea difícil tratando de resistírsele, ahora esa tarea era imposible. No había vuelta atrás y la lujuria del beso incluso había dominado su mente. Sus manos se enredaron en su sedoso cabello azul medianoche y su cuerpo tenía espasmos de placer donde sea que Ikuto la tocara. La pasión, el deseo, la locura, nunca pensó que un rey le haría sentir todas esas cosas. Aunque, quien la estaba besando, quien la estaba volviendo loca, no era el rey de Easter, no, solo era Ikuto Tsukiyomi. El hombre que estaba marcando a fuego su presencia en ella con cada tacto de sus manos.

El maldito y traicionero aire hizo que se separaran, momento en el que se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Momento que le bastó para recuperar su cordura y para que la culpa la golpeara con toda su fuerza. No resistió y luchó para liberarse de sus brazos, no queriendo que su tacto la siguiera quemando.

- ¡Suéltame!- le ordenó- ¡Déjame ir!

- Amu ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, tratando de no resultar golpeado mientras ella agitaba sus brazos para que la liberara- ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¡Suéltame!- sin querer, lo golpeó fuerte en la nariz y él perdió fuerza en su agarre.

Se separó rápido de él, y estuvo a punto de disculparse por haberlo golpeado, pero el miedo a que él intentara agarrarla de nuevo la dominó. Corrió lejos de él, sin mirar hacia atrás.

- No, no y no. ¿Qué me pasa?- dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas- ¡Yo no soy así!

Siguió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Ni siquiera salió a la hora de la cena, con lo mal que se sentía, no podía pensar en comer.

- Yo…no soy así- se abrazó una vez más.

Yoru le dio un susto al saltar sobre ella y ella no tardó en notar la nota en su collar. La tomó, y la presionó contra su pecho, sin leerla siquiera.

- Lo siento- susurró- Por favor, perdóname.

.

.

.

_- Es realmente temprano en la mañana- comentó, mientras la veía acercarse._

_- Tú dijiste a la mañana- le replicó._

_Él sonrió y palmeó el lugar libre al lado del banco donde él estaba. Como era muy temprano en la mañana como para andar peleando, y ella tenía aún algo de sueño, hizo como le indicó._

_- Lo sé, pero pensé que como eras tú, eso sería cerca de las diez._

_- ¿Y planeabas pasar tanto tiempo esperando?- le preguntó en incredulidad, apenas y eran las siete de las mañana, ¿en serio estaba dispuesto a esperarla en este lugar por más de tres horas?_

_- No por cualquier persona esperaría tanto, pero tu lo vales, cada eterno segundo- le dijo con decisión, su mirada derritiéndola- Te amo, Amu._

_- Como… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Llevamos un mes de conocernos- le replicó, roja ante sus palabras._

_- Eso no es cierto, nos conocemos desde niños._

_- Eso fue hace mucho, la última vez que te vi tenía diez años. Pasaron más de ocho años desde eso. No puedes decir que me amas._

_- Pero lo hago, yo te amo- él tomo su mano- Pasaron ocho años, años en los que creí en mi amistad con esa pequeña que se había ido. Nunca se deterioró, porque sabía que clase persona era mi amiga. Luego ella vuelve a mí, toda una joven y en cuestión de un mes, esa amistad se convierte en amor. No es locura y no es algo apresurado. Ella sigue siendo la misma, su alma, su ser, sigue siendo tan bello como cuando era una niña. Y me sigue brindando tanta felicidad como en aquellos años._

_- Y…Yo- ¿Qué se podía decir ante aquellas palabras?_

_- Talvez lo años pasaron y cambiaron algunas cosas, ya no soy tan lento como antes. Y ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que no tuve el valor de hacer ocho años atrás…asegurarme que seas solo para mi, mi amada esposa. Te amo, siempre te amaré Amu. ¿Me dejarás amarte?_

_Cerró los ojos, mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras y lograr que salieran de su boca._

_- Yo…no te conozco, para mi fueron muchos años- sintió como el agarre en su mano perdía firmeza._

_- Entiendo…_

_- Pero…quiero conocerte- abrió los ojos y lo miró decidida- Quiero saber todo de ti cuanto antes, y no se me ocurre una mejor forma de hacerlo que casándome contigo- le sonrió, su rostro sintiéndose caliente ante la mirada que él le dirigía- Acepto, me casaré contigo._

_La sonrisa que le dirigió cuando entendió lo que ella había dicho fue deslumbrante, y aceleró su corazón a un punto en el que temía por su salud. Él se paró y luego la tomó de la cintura levantándola en el aire, aún sonriéndole._

_- ¿Qué haces?- le dijo entre risas, él le hacia dar vueltas en el aire._

_- Estoy feliz- él también habló entre risas de felicidad- ¿Tú no lo estás?_

_- Ahora mismo estoy más mareada que otra cosa, demasiados giros- él la bajó y le sonrió con un profundo cariño._

_- Te amo- le volvió a decir, haciéndola sonrojarse igual que la primera vez._

_- Talvez sea algo apresurado decirlo, pero estoy viendo que tarde o temprano lo terminaré diciendo- él le sonrió- Yo también te amo._

_- Para siempre- susurró, enredando sus dedos con los de ella y acercando sus rostros._

_Y ese perfecto beso fue un presagio de todo lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Ella sabía que no estaba equivocada y que lo amaba, como también sabía que no habría un día en el que se lamente hacerlo._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo dos. ¿Qué tal quedó?**

**La última escena es un recuerdo de Amu, y continuación de otro recuerdo que puse en el primer capítulo. Explica la razón por la que Amu huye y la razón de que sienta tanta culpa. Pero no se preocupen, no la haré sufrir más, me decidí a que esta historia sea puro romance y comedia, sin nada de drama. Así que este será el único drama que se encontrará, ni Amu ni Ikuto sufrirán.**

**De nuevo,a todos aquellos que dejaron sus alentadores reviews en el capítulo pasado, se los agradezco y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que escribí para ustedes.**

**Bueno, me despido y espero volver con otro capítulo pronto. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo de Love Kingdom ¡Yay! :D Realmente no sé como haré con los tiempos, pero trataré de subir un capítulo cada fin de semana, ya sea el sábado o el domingo :P**

**Como alguien me pidió en un review, pondré las edades de todos. Aunque realmente no haya pensado mucho en sus edades. Buenos, comencemos, Amu tiene 22 años e Ikuto tiene 26. Nagihiko, 24; Rima, 21: Tadase, 24; Kukai 25; Utau 23; Kairi tiene 20 y finalmente, Yaya, es la más pequeña de todos y tiene 17, por eso todavía tiene institutriz. Lo que me recuerda, su institutriz, Nadeshiko, tiene 24, aunque talvez no era necesario que ponga su edad ya que ella y Nagi son gemelos y por lo tanto tienen los mismos años :P Que torpe soy xD**

**Bueno, esa aclaración ya hecha, los dejo para que lean la historia.**

* * *

- Te ves pensativa- le comentó Nadeshiko mientras desayunaban- ¿Hay algo que te tiene preocupada?

- No, es solo que…- suspiró- Se podría decir que pienso demasiado las cosas últimamente- le dio una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla- Solo pienso demasiado y duermo poco.

- ¿En serio estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Y que es eso en lo que piensas demasiado?- sintió como la vergüenza la invadía ante esa pregunta y buscó una excusa.

- Solo…casi todo, parezco una niña pequeña con tanta curiosidad- se rió.

- Bueno, ciertamente luces como una niña pequeña- se burló Nagihiko.

- Hey, tomo eso como una ofensa- le dijo, fingiendo enojarse.

- Podrías tomarlo como un halago, tengo entendido que las mujeres prefieren verse siempre más jóvenes de lo que son- ella miró a Kairi con una sonrisa, sin saber como responder y que no se note lo incomoda que su seria respuesta la había dejado.

- O podrías simplemente mandar a Nagihiko al calabozo- agregó Kukai en chiste, a lo que ella agradeció. Todos se rieron, incluso Kairi.

- Eso sería algo digno de ver, lastima que nunca lo veremos ya que ella no tiene autoridad para hacerlo- Nadeshiko se estaba riendo mientras decía aquello.

- Si, ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿La reina Rima?- siguió ella.

Pero ambos, Nadeshiko y Nagihiko, se tensaron ante la mención de la reina. Oh, cierto, había un tema entre la reina y Nagihiko. Entendía eso, a pesar de que no entendía que era ese "tema" entre ellos dos.

- Aprovecha que el rey de Easter está aquí, enamóralo, vuélvete reina y mándalo al calabozo- soltó Kukai, no notando la tensión de los otros dos.

Como tampoco notó como la había avergonzado. Su cara comenzó a hervir como nunca había hervido en su vida y cerró los ojos de vergüenza.

- ¡Kukai! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Nadeshiko se rió de su reacción.

- Con la boca- respondió con inocencia Kukai, los chicos se rieron ante su comentario.

- Amu, realmente estás roja- comentó Nadeshiko- ¿No me digas que en verdad estás interesada en el rey Tsukiyomi?

- P…Por supuesto que no- se apresuró en responder- Solo que la idea de Kukai me pareció realmente tonta.

- ¿Por qué el tartamudeo?- Nagihiko clavó los ojos en ella, mientras posaba su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas- ¿Acaso Nadeshiko está en lo correcto?

- ¡Y…Yo no tartamudeo!

- Eso que acabas de hacer es tartamudear.

- ¡Claro que no!- ¡ahí estaba! ¡No había tartamudeado! Sonrió al ver su logro.

- ¿Podría ser que aquello que te tiene tan pensativa sea cierto peliazul que está de visita?

- ¡N…No!- ellos se rieron aún más.

Avergonzada, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa.

- Espera Amu, no te enojes- dijo Kukai, llegando junto a ella- Escucha, los otros se sienten mal y…

- Que no lo hagan, no estoy enojada- le dijo un poco más tranquila y con la cara un poco menos roja- Es solo que, me dio vergüenza, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así?- él le sonrió- Esa sonrisa no te va a salvar- le advirtió.

- Entonces ya veré que hago, ¿vuelves a la mesa?

- No, voy a ir al pueblo.

- ¿Al pueblo?

- Si, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Volveré en una hora- le sonrió- No se preocupen, no me enojé para nada.

- Cuídate- le dijo Kukai mientras se volvía a la mesa.

- Estaré bien, me enseñaste a defenderme muy bien- susurró mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida.

Y como ella había anunciado, se había cumplido. Ella estaba perfectamente cuando volvía al castillo, aunque ¿qué le podía pasar? Nada, Kukai era simplemente paranoico.

En la entrada, se cruzó con Yaya y Nagihiko, quienes venían charlando animadamente. Yaya se emocionó al verla.

- ¡Amu-chi!- saltó sobre ella- Yaya te estaba esperando, Yaya quería jugar con Amu-chi pero Nagi le dijo que Amu-chi había salido.

- Sí, tuve que ir a comprar unas cosas al pueblo.

- Yaya estaba aburrida si no podía jugar con Amu-chi- dijo ella, mientras la seguía abrazando- Pero Nagi le prometió a Yaya contarle chistes y dejarla a salir explorar dentro de los terrenos del castillo, mientras Amu-chi volvía. Así que Yaya no se aburrió- terminó su historia.

- ¿Y que clase de chistes te contaba Nagihiko?- le preguntó mientras seguían caminando.

- ¡Yaya te los contará todos!- le dijo de manera alegre.

Y así como dijo, hizo. No sabia si los chistes eran muy buenos o era porque Yaya era realmente graciosa al contarlos, que ella se reía constantemente. Estaba tomando aire del último chiste que le había contado Yaya y agradecía al cielo que ya se le hayan acabado, no sabía si sus pulmones aguantarían seguir riendo de la manera en que lo hacía.

- Ahora veo porque te divertiste, son chistes realmente buenos.

- Y no sabes la cantidad más que me sé- dijo con orgullo Nagihiko- Escuchen este, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre…

- ¡No!- Yaya lo cortó- Nagi le cuenta a Yaya y Yaya se lo cuenta a Amu-chi, Yaya es mucho más graciosa.

- En eso no te discuto- concedió Nagihiko- Está bien, te lo contaré solo a ti.

Se acercó a Yaya y le comenzó a susurrar. Ella, para que Yaya no la acusara de escuchar, se dio vuelta y miró a otra parte. Y así fue como vio a la reina venir junto al rey de Easter, Kairi detrás de ellos. El rey Ikuto le sonrió como él solía hacerlo y ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Entonces vio el ceño fruncido de la reina, que no iba hacia ella, sino hacia Nagihiko quien terminaba de susurrarle a Yaya al oído y como ella reía.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la reina.

- Yaya- la llamó la reina- Ven aquí.

- Rima-tan- Yaya se acercó alegre a Rima- Kairi- lo saludó, completamente ignorante a lo que Rima había supuesto que pasaba.

- Veo que te diviertes mucho- comentó la reina.

- Si, Yaya siempre se divierte cuando está con Amu-chi- la reina le dirigió una mirada llena de fuego- ¿Tú también te diviertes junto a Kairi?- le sonrió.

- No, pero eso está bien porque…

- El deber de un Jack es ser una sombra silenciosa y que nunca se cruza en el camino de la realeza, sin embargo, siempre estar pendiente de sus movimientos. Entrenado con el único propósito de proteger a su Majestad y a todo aquel que se ha ordenado proteger. Un Jack posee más responsabilidad que cualquier guardia real y como tal debe reconocer la responsabilidad aún mayor que posee- contestó Kairi, continuando la frase de la reina Rima.

La reina sonrió por un segundo, y Kairi se inclinó ligeramente ante ella, para luego retirarse de nuevo hacia atrás, volviendo a estar en silencio.

- ¿Entendiste?- ahora no se molestaba en ocultar su enojo.

- Yaya no entendió. ¿Yaya hizo algo malo?- la reina suspiró.

- No, tú no hiciste nada mal- ahora la reina fijó la mirada en Nagihiko- Pero tú, pareces haber olvidado tu papel y obligaciones.

- Su Majestad…- Nagihiko intentó decir algo en su defensa.

- Kairi- lo llamó la reina.

- Entiendo- Kairi asintió.

Ella parpadeó en incredulidad ante aquello, ¿Kairi podía entenderla a pesar de que ella solo había dicho su nombre? Ella no entendía como, pero eso era algo impresionante. Pero de nuevo, pensándolo mejor, tenía sentido si se tomaba en cuenta de que ambos eran exactamente iguales en cuanto a actitud. Si esa era la razón, no le sorprendía que ellos tuvieran una sincronización de reloj suizo.

En algún momento durante su incredulidad, Kairi se había movido y había desplazado a Nagihiko de detrás de Yaya, dejándolo sorprendido. Y a ella también.

- Quedas relevado del cargo como Jack protector del As- le anunció Kairi.

- ¿Cómo?- Nagihiko aún no captaba lo que pasaba.

- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, comienza a mover los pies- dijo la reina, comenzando a alejarse- ¿Quieres ser relevado como sirviente también?- preguntó mirando a Nagihiko- Vamos, que no te voy a esperar y si me pasa algo te mando al calabozo.

- Am, si, como usted desee Su Majestad- respondió Nagihiko, aún confundido, pero siguiendo a la reina.

Ella también los miró irse, confundida.

- ¿Eso significa que Kairi vuelve junto a Yaya?- preguntó Yaya, mirando hacia Kairi.

- Estoy para servirle de nuevo, Su Excelencia- contestó Kairi, inclinándose ante ella.

- ¡Yay! ¡Kairi volvió!- Yaya estaba feliz- Yaya irá a jugar al pantano- anunció, mientras salía corriendo. Kairi detrás de ella, para nada sorprendido de su actitud.

Unos segundos de silencio y ella aún no entendía que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- se preguntó en voz alta.

- Eso fueron celos, pero a nadie le importa- le dijo una voz masculina, alarmándola.

Se volvió a ver y el rey Ikuto estaba detrás de ella. Al instante que lo vio, sintió unos brazos fuertes enrollarse alrededor de su cintura.

- Yo creía que los Jacks eran cartas que servían para proteger a las cartas de más valor- le dijo tranquilamente- Aunque realmente, no me interesa nada de eso- sintió su aliento caliente rozarle el cuello- Lo único que me interesa es el Joker- le susurró, y luego mordió su oreja.

Ella saltó dentro de sus brazos, sorprendida por su movimiento, y luego de unos segundos notando la posición en la que se encontraba. ¿Cómo no se había percatado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien y natural el estar dentro de sus brazos?

- Su Majestad, por favor…- él la apretó más contra él.

- ¿Qué te había dicho?- la besó en el cuello- ¿Es que tengo que hacer algo para que recuerdes lo que te dije?

Tomó su mentón y juntó sus labios, haciéndola caer en la trampa que era su boca. Ella simplemente no podía luchar una vez que sus labios se tocaban, el placer que experimentaba su cuerpo y las millones de corrientes de energía que la recorrían, le hacían difícil el pensar en una forma de liberarse de él. Solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía y en como quería más.

El maldito aire los hizo separarse y ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

- ¿Ahora recuerdas?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Ikuto…- susurró su nombre, mientras aún podía sentir su sabor en sus labios.

Él hizo un ruido parecido a un ronroneo y ella notó que en algún momento mientras su mente era de gelatina, había subido sus brazos para comenzar a acariciar las orejas de él. Otro ronroneo aún más profundo volvió a salir de su garganta, mientras que la presión sobre ella aumentaba y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era que dejara sus orejas en paz. Dirigió sus manos a sus cabellos, tan suaves como el pelaje de Yoru, y disfrutó de esa dulce sensación en sus manos.

- Realmente quieres llevarme al límite ¿verdad, Amu?

- Ikuto…- él acercó su rostro al de ella de nuevo- Ikuto, espera…

- No quiero- ella hizo un puchero- Amu…no me hagas esperar, no tengo paciencia.

No tenía paciencia y no tenía porque tenerla. Como tampoco tenía porque tener que esperarla ¿verdad? Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse y lentamente le recordaba quien era. Ella era Amu Hinamori, la Joker y él era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el rey de Easter. Por supuesto no iba a esperarla, ella no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

Renegó de haber olvidado su posición de nuevo, tenía que enfocarse en no perderse del mundo solo por un beso. No importaba cuan jodidamente bueno fuera.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo con nerviosismo, temiendo que haya ido muy lejos sin saberlo. Demasiado lejos como para escaparse.

- Ven conmigo- le volvió a susurrar.

- No, no puedo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer- intentó liberarse de su prisión.

- Vamos, ven, sé que tú también quieres.

- S…Su Majestad por favor- le rogó, iba a intentar cualquier cosa con tal que la liberara.

- No…

- Su Majestad…

- Deja de llamarme así- dijo disgustado, la soltó- Me molesta.

- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir Su Majes…Ikuto- se corrigió al notar la mirada que le dirigía.

Él no le contestó nada y ella aprovechó para escapar a lo máximo que podían sus piernas. Cuando se creía libre, paró a tomar aire y sonrió. Entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

- Algún día será demasiado tarde y ni siquiera tus trucos podrán liberarte una vez que te atrape- le dijo el rey Ikuto antes de irse.

Ella se quedó allí, paralizada, y con sus palabras sonando en su cabeza. Él lo había notado, que ella sabía que le disgustaba que lo llamara Su Majestad y que lo había hecho a propósito para que él la soltara. Los nervios le entraron por unos segundos, ante este descubrimiento y rogó al cielo que su buena suerte durara, al igual que su truco siga funcionando hasta que el rey Ikuto vuelva a su propio reino.

.

.

.

"…_Lo que me es difícil de entender, es porque el rey de Easter se va a quedar tanto tiempo en Seiyo. ¿Qué hay de Easter? No creo que un pueblo obedezca mucho tiempo a una mujer, por más increíble que la reina pudiera ser. Me hace pensar que algo planea, aunque no tenga idea que"_

- Yo tampoco tengo idea- dijo en voz alta, antes de continuar leyendo la carta.

"_Por las dudas, no te mantengas cerca de los miembros de la realeza, ni siquiera de esa Yaya que es tu amiga. Si un ataque contra ella sucede, no quisiera que estuvieras cerca y resultaras afectada._

_Estaré cerca y velaré por ti. No te digo donde estoy, dejaré que lo descubras tú misma. Luego de que mandes tu carta de respuesta, me tendré que quedar a Yoru por una semana, por un asunto importante. Cuídate y espero que todo siga bien en esa semana que perderemos el contacto. Te amo, y estoy contando los segundos hasta que pueda volver a verte"_

Ella cerró la carta y miró a Yoru en su cama. Al parecer él tenía una tarea importante al volver, así que se tendría que apresurar en contestar. Terminó la carta y la dobló bien, antes de colocarla en el collar de Yoru. Le acarició la cabeza mientras lo llevaba en brazos hacia la ventana y luego él saltaba solo hacia el marco.

- Cuídate tu también, Yoru. Te extrañaré esta semana- le besó su cabeza- Adiós.

Como buen gato entrenado, Yoru saltó hacia fuera en cuanto ella se despidió. Ella lo miró perderse entre los arbustos que había en el jardín. Volvió a mirar a su habitación y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta que sea hora de la cena.

Dando unas vueltas por fuera del castillo, cuando la noche casi caía, se encontró a unos de los guardias de palacio siendo interrogado. Aunque talvez interrogar era una palabra exagerada, solo era una persona que le hacía unas cuantas preguntas, solo que la frecuencia y la insistencia con que las hacía te hacía pensar en un niño pequeño. Por sana curiosidad, se quedó cerca y escuchó lo que hablaban.

- ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en el castillo?- le preguntaba, con un rostro alegre.

- Diez años.

- ¡Guau!- realmente estaba sorprendido- Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Y tienes una esposa? ¿Ella trabaja aquí también?

- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Qué estás tratando de averiguar?- le dijo el guardia, sin paciencia ya.

- Nada, no trato de averiguar nada- el hombre se rascó la nuca mientras se reía- Solo preguntaba, soy curioso- se acomodó los lentes- Soy Nikaidou, mi esposa vino a Seiyo como parte de la escolta del rey y yo la acompañé- le ofreció su mano al guardia.

- ¿No deberías de estar trabajando en tu propio reino?

- Sigo trabajando- se volvió a reír- Soy inventor ¿sabes? Por eso es que soy tan curioso.

- No me gusta hablar de mi mismo- soltó el guardia.

- Entiendo. Hablemos de otra cosa- dio una vuelta sobre su eje- Ya sé de que. Hablemos del castillo.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- Mucho- se notaba la emoción en su voz- Que tan grande es, que tan resistente. Uno no puede decirlo todo a simple vista, porque a veces lo más importante esta fuera de vista, eso es algo que aprendí como inventor- le relató- Por ejemplo, con este castillo, uno podría decir algo sobre su altura y superficie con la mirada, pero podría estaría equivocado con respecto al tamaño de este. Podría tener cientos de subsuelos, donde se guardan los más grandes secretos, o podría no tener ninguno y ser solo lo que uno deduce a la vista. ¿Me entiendes?

- Entiendo. El castillo es más grande de lo que parece, hay por lo menos cinco subsuelos principales, según lo que yo recorrí y escuché que hay un montón de salidas bajo tierra también, que se creen terminan en el pueblo.

- ¿Ves como tenía razón? Es más impresionante de lo que pensé- dijo de manera pensativo el inventor- Lo mismo podía ser con respecto a la resistencia, si no me equivoco. Según mis deducciones, todas las paredes del palacio tienen un metro de grosor y las que dan con el exterior son aún más gruesas. Bastante resistente.

- Se necesita que sea así para proteger a nuestro rey.

- Y ahí hay aún más resistencia- señaló- Todos ustedes son extremadamente leales a su rey, que sería imposible que alguien pudiera llegar hasta el rey.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó el guardia, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Insinuar? ¡No! No insinúo nada, solo decía- se volvía a reír de manera torpe- Suelo hacerlo. Aunque me entra curiosidad, ¿la lealtad es algo propio de los guardias que llevan mucho tiempo aquí o todos ustedes son así?

- No te estoy siguiendo.

- Ah bueno, no importa. Se está haciendo hora de la cena, mejor voy con mi esposa. ¡Nos vemos luego, amigo!

Él se fue en la otra dirección en la que estaba ella, lo que agradeció al cielo.

- Ya se fue, puedes salir- dijo la voz del guardia, poniéndola tensa- Joker, su cabello rosa es inconfundible, no le sirve fingir no escucharme.

- Ah, em…tengo una explicación para esto.

- No necesita dármela, está bien. Es una de las personas de confianza del señor Kukai, sé que usted nunca estaría haciendo algo malo.

- Yo…yo solo pasé, y me dio curiosidad, por el hombre.

- Un hombre raro- ella asintió ante la declaración del guardia- No se preocupe por él, solo es otro inventor, no son muy normales, y se irá pronto.

- Eso espero.

- Vuelva al castillo, una señorita no debe andar fuera sola cuando la noche cae.

- Ok- ocultó el hecho de que esa declaración la había molestado un poco y volvió al castillo.

Incluso después de la cena se quedó pensando en aquel misterioso hombre, lleno de preguntas. Muchas personas habían venido en la escolta del rey, así que ella no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero aún así le daba mala espina.

.

.

.

Ella había visto como Kairi se dirigía junto con Kukai y Nagihiko hacia el salón privado del rey. Así que ya era hora de la reunión de los Jacks con el rey, salió un segundo y vio como la tarde ya había caído. Pronto vendrían las entrevistas con los aldeanos y luego ella actuaría, pensó en que podría hacer esta noche. Ella siempre se esforzaba en todos sus actos, tomaba en serio su papel de Joker, y también le gustaba esforzarse por ella, quien parecía la única persona que esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Yaya era una gran amiga, y su mayor fan al mismo tiempo.

Hablando de Yaya, ella supuso que Yaya estaría aburrida ahora que Kairi estaba en reunión con el rey, o podría estar haciendo desastre ahora que Kairi no estaba. La segundo situación le pareció la más lógica, y pensó que podría hacerle un favor a Kairi vigilándola mientras él no podía. Él la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, y nunca había pedido nada a cambio, ella podía hacer lo mismo.

Fue preguntando a distintos sirvientes si la habían visto, pero ninguno la había visto. ¿Tal vez Yaya se había quedado tranquila esperando en la habitación? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa tonta idea y continuó buscando por ella. Hasta que llegó a un sirviente que le indicó que había visto a Yaya salir hacia los jardines del palacio. Contenta, fue a buscarla, y se la encontró charlando con la reina. No quiso interrumpir, pero cuando alcanzó a ver a la reina, ya estaba tan cerca que ambas la notaron. ¿Por qué la reina tenía que ser tan bajita?

- Amu-chi- la saludó Yaya.

- Su Majestad, Su Excelencia- se inclinó ante ellas, más por la presencia de la reina Rima que por la de Yaya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Amu-chi?

- Solo daba un paseo- mintió- Y como las vi aquí, quise venir a saludarlas- sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Yaya le sonrió de vuelta, pero la reina se le quedó examinando detenidamente, lo que no le ayudaba a ocultar su nerviosismo. Ella había mentido porque no podía decir que había buscado a Yaya para evitar que haga un desastre, y que simplemente no había podido ver a la reina junto a Yaya porque la reina era, prácticamente, una enana. Ni loca lo admitiría, terminaría en el calabozo en menos de un parpadeo.

- Estábamos en una conversación- anunció la reina.

- Ah, lo siento mucho, perdóneme por mi atrevimiento Su Majestad.

- Dije que estábamos, ya se había acabado antes de que llegaras- miró a Yaya- Yaya, puedes retirarte. Joker, quédate, tengo algo que discutir contigo.

- Oh, si Amu-chi se queda, yo me quedo a esperarla.

- Yaya, retírate. Esto es entre la Joker y yo.

- Pero, Rima-tan…

- Yaya, ahora- le ordenó la reina.

Yaya bajó la cabeza, en un puchero, pero se fue. La reina fijo sus ojos en ella, haciéndola sudar frío.

- Sabrá, Joker, que las relaciones entre un miembro de la realeza y un sirviente, cualquiera que sea su nivel, están muy mal vistas- dijo sin más.

Ella la miró sin comprender que era lo que le quería decir, para luego ponerse roja al entender a que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Podía ser que la reina sabía sobre ella?

- Yo me preocupo, y me ocupo de la imagen que la realeza de Seiyo da al reino. Por eso, me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle, ya que usted parece haber sido la única testigo de esta inusual actitud- la reina la había perdido- ¿Existe algún tipo de relación romántica entre mi prima y Nagihiko?

¿Entre Yaya y Nagihiko? ¿Relación romántica? Eso era imposible, y si no fuera la reina la que preguntaba, se habría reído en su cara debido a lo estúpido que era aquello. Así que se contuvo la risa, tomó aire y se volvió a ver a la reina, quien esperaba paciente su respuesta.

- ¿Y?- se había equivocado, la reina estaba impaciente. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto la imagen que la realeza daba?

_Eso fueron celos…_ Las palabras del rey Ikuto volvieron a su mente y la hizo pensar en las verdaderas intenciones de la reina. ¿Realmente era posible que la reina estuviera interesada en Nagihiko? ¡Ella estaba casada! Le parecía algo reprochable, ella nunca haría algo as…

Cerró los ojos, y cerró esa línea de pensamiento, para que la vergüenza no la atacara.

- No, Su Majestad- le contestó- No existe ninguna clase de relación romántica entre Nagihiko y Su Excelencia. Tengo entendido que son solo buenos amigos.

- Supongo que no tengo porque dudar de tu palabra, pero tendré que vigilar esa amistad. Y tú, Yaya parece tener un apego hacia ti, voy a necesitar tu asistencia. Por el bien de la realeza de Seiyo, ninguna clase de relación condenable deber surgir. Así que, de ahora en más, si te encuentras junto a Yaya y Nagihiko aparecer, deberás asegurarte que entre ellos haya una distancia considerable, para disipar cualquier rumor o sospecha. ¿Entendido?

Ahora no tenía duda, la reina estaba celosa, realmente celosa.

- Por supuesto, Su Majestad. Haré como usted diga.

Tampoco es como si fuera muy difícil cumplir esa tarea, Nagihiko y Yaya de por si no eran cercanos, eran solo amigos. Aparte, si se lo contaba a Nagihiko, el mismo se alejaría con tal de hacer lo que sea por complacer a la reina.

- Esta bien, puedes retirarte- le indicó con un movimiento de manos.

- Con su permiso- se inclinó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que un sonido raro surgió, podría no haber sido nada, pero un presentimiento hizo que se diera vuelta y viera como la reina era retenida. Sin pensar muy bien todo, corrió hacia la reina y empujó al hombre que la retenía, quien le tapaba la boca para evitar que la reina grite. El hombre soltó un poco a la reina, al menos quito la mano sobre la boca de la reina, y ella aprovechó para tirar a la reina hacia ella. El hombre se recuperó de la sorpresa y volvió a tirar a la reina hacia él.

- ¡Ayuda!- gritó, esperando que alguien la escuchara.

Gente vino, pero para su mal suerte, vio que eran cómplices del otro tipo que intentaba llevarse a la reina. Uno intentó darle un puñetazo, que ella esquivó de milagro, y que la dejó espalda con espalda con la reina. Con rapidez, recordó que traía el bastón de Amulet Heart y lo sacó para golpear a uno de los hombres con el. Dos se fueron contra ella y ella dio un giro con el bastón, en nervios. Por suerte, les había pegado a los dos hombres e incluso al que trataba de atacar a la reina, evitando a la reina debido a su altura.

- Su Majestad, ¡corra!- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr, llevando a la reina de la muñeca.

Fueron solo unos segundos y los hombres comenzaron a perseguirlas. No solo eran más rápidos que ellas, sino que la reina parecía hacerse más lenta con cada paso que daba. Ya comenzaba a temer por su vida.

- Te tengo- dijo un hombre, tomando a la reina. Los otros dos se dirigieron a ella.

- ¡No!- les intentó pegar de nuevo con el bastón.

- Ah- sintió que algo golpeó el suelo.

Abrió los ojos, con el bastón aún preparado, y se encontró con Kukai delante de ella, con una espada en mano. Miró hacia la reina, y vio que había sido liberada, ahora se encontraba detrás de Nagihiko. Los hombres que las atacaban al ver quienes eran, sacaron sus espadas también, ella sintió a la reina temblar a su espalda.

- Calma, Su Majestad. Ellos nos protegerán- intentó calmarla.

Sus intentos de calmarla fueron inútiles cuando una espada quedó cerca de ellas, solo para ser parada por una daga que Kukai tenía en su mano izquierda. A ella no le gustaba nada de esto, era una pelea desigual. Nagihiko podía manejar al otro hombre perfectamente, pero Kukai tenía que enfrentar a dos, una espada en su mano derecha, y una daga en su mano izquierda, que luchaba contra la espada del tercer hombre.

- Ríndete, Jack- le decía uno de los hombres- Si sigues intentando proteger a esa mujer y a la reina ambas terminarán muertas. Deja de preocuparte de ella.

- ¿Y quien dijo que me preocupaba por ella?- le dijo Kukai de manera burlona- ¿Cómo sabes que no la mantengo viva solo para poder utilizarla como escudo humano para proteger a mi reina?

- ¡Kukai!- dijo, sorprendida de que dijera algo así delante de ellas.

Clavó su espada en el costado de uno de los hombres y luego la dirigió al cuello del otro hombre, a centímetros de poder hacerle un corte mortal.

- No sean idiotas, soy un Jack, no un simple guardia, soy honorable ante todo. Protejo a todos, no solo a mi reina- el hombre intentó atacar a Kukai pero el esquivó la daga y lo pateó fuerte en el estomago.

El hombre cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía aquel que estaba luchando contra Nagihiko.

- ¿Esta bien, Su Majestad?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, estoy bien- dijo la reina. Nagihiko se acercó a revisarle el rostro.

- Por suerte nada grave pasó- puso una mano en su pecho mientras decía aquello.

En ese instante, varios guardias llegaron, y se comenzaron a llevar a los hombres que las habían atacado.

- ¿Y tu, Amu? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nagihiko, recién volviendo a verla.

- Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

- Me alegro. Volvamos al castillo, Su Majestad- le dijo con dulzura a Rima, comenzando a guiarla hacia el castillo.

- Por un segundo nos pensé en riesgo de muerte- le confesó a Kukai, ahora que los otros dos estaban un poco más adelante.

- Te escuché gritar, te busqué y así me crucé con Nagihiko quien había escuchado a la reina gritar. Él la andaba buscando ahora que la reunión había terminado.

- ¿Y tú?

- Estaba haciendo un mandado de mi rey- ella asintió- Vamos adentro, no sabemos si esos eran los únicos o hay más esperando por atacar. Tendré que poner a los guardias en alerta.

- No sé como hicieron para entrar, o para saber que ustedes estaban en reunión con el rey.

- No te preocupes por eso- Kukai colocó una mano en su cabeza- Estoy aquí para protegerte.

- No estás todo el tiempo a mi lado.

- De todas formas te protejo- ella tembló a causa del frío de la tarde. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella- Vamos entrando, que si te resfrías, yo por más que quiera protegerte no podré ya que soy un pésimo cocinero y mis comidas te enfermarían más que curarte.

Ella rió y comenzó a dirigirse al castillo, unos pasos adelante iban Nagihiko junto a la reina. En un momento, se cruzaron con el rey Ikuto y su hermana, quienes los miraron confundidos. Luego el rey Ikuto los miró enojados.

- ¿Está bien que un Jack y un miembro de la realeza tengan una relación tan cercana?- preguntó él.

- No sea tan duro Su Majestad- le dijo Kukai con una sonrisa- Yo creo que la reina necesita un poco de contención luego de haber sido atacada por tres hombres.

Los rostros de ambos pasaron a mostrar sorpresa y luego ambos miraron con terror hacia ellos. El rey la miró unos segundos, como examinando si ella también había estado en aquella locura y dio un paso hacia ella cuando notó que si. Ella se soltó del brazo de Kukai, le sonrió y luego salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. No tenía energías para enfrentarse al rey en ese momento.

Estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el rey por allí.

- Ikuto- dijo sorprendida.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos decididos, la hizo recostarse sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella para comenzar a besarla.

- I…Ikuto- no entendía que le pasaba, sus besos estaban llenos de fuerza bruta, como si él no pudiera controlarse.

- No…No te acerques más a ninguno de ellos. Ni el rey, la reina, el as o cualquiera de los jacks. No quiero que salgas herida si alguien decide atacarlos- le dijo mientras se levantaba de sobre ella.

- Ikuto, yo…no puedo…

- No te atrevas a desobedecer al rey- le dijo, ya en la puerta- No quiero verte herida, o muerta, solo porque justo estabas junto a ellos y resultaste implicada en todo.

Con una ultima mirada seria, abrió la puerta y salió, dejándola sola.

* * *

**Otro capítulo terminado, eso siempre me alegra.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Celos, siempre son tan obvios, en especial en personas que la mayoría del tiempo son tan inexpresivas como Rima. Volví a la formación original de Jacks, ya que es mi preferida :P**

**Me decidí a mostrar las habilidades de los Jacks de Seiyo, aunque tal vez me haya enfocado más en Kukai. Pero no se preocupen, mostraré las habilidades de Nagihiko y Kairi. Solo que me enfoqué en Kukai para mostrar la razón de porque él es primer Jack, y que tan grandes son sus habilidades. Habrá más escenas de acción, esperenlas con ansias.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo de Love Kingdom. La verdad cuando lo comencé no pensé que llegaría a ser una historia larga, de hecho lo había pensado como un one shot, y ahora sin darme cuenta el cuarto capítulo ya está terminado. Increíble ¿no?**

**Primero, les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores, sus palabras de ánimo son las que me mantienen escribiendo :)**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo lo nuevo de Love Kingdom :D**

* * *

Con cuidado de que nadie la viera, salió del castillo, aprovechando el abrigo de la noche. Había aprendido de su error de la última vez y ahora llevaba su cabello tapado por un manto de color oscuro, casi del mismo tono que el resto de su ropa. Salió del castillo y respiró tranquila recién cuando se encontraba ya bastante lejos. Tenía algo que hacer, y ninguno del castillo podía saberlo.

Ella lo había visto, el pañuelo con la insignia de ese club, lo había visto cuando había tirado al hombre que trataba de llevarse a la reina. Era la insignia de un club que estaba formado por personas de distintos reinos, no tenían buena reputación, se decía que en ese club se juntaba solo perturbados y antisociales que no encajaban en ningún reino. Si, no eran personas sanas, pero no pensó que se dedicaran a atentar contra la realeza.

Como se había enterado donde estaba su lugar de reunión en Seiyo, suerte celestial. Ella estaba en la librería, revisando los estantes llenos de libros en busca de alguno que le gustara, y del otro lado habían dos personas discutiendo. Ella no les quiso prestar atención, hablaban sobre despedidas y problemas con la bebida, esa clase de personas existían en todas partes, no tendría que importarle. Pero entonces habían mencionado ese club, un club del que Kukai le había hablado y enseñado todo lo que se sabía, llamando su atención al instante. Esa noche se reunirían y uno de ellos debía de haber sido nuevo, ya que le indicó como llegar.

Ella solo escuchó y esperó hasta que se fueran para volver a moverse. Compró un libro y volvió al castillo, le comentó a Kukai lo que había descubierto. Él la regaño por su falta de cuidado, diciendo lo fácil que ellos la podrían haber descubierto y que había salido viva solo porque ellos debían haber estado demasiado bebidos como para notarla. Ella se había disculpado y no había cenado esa noche, pensando en lo que había descubierto. Ni loca iba a ir a ese lugar, pero se acordó bien de todo, pensando que eso le podría servir algún día.

Ahora es cuando le servía, tomó el último camino hasta el club, tan oscuro como los demás caminos. Casi un reflejo de la salud mental de las personas que conformaban el club. Se quedó a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, oculta detrás de un carruaje abandonado y tratando de calmarse antes de entrar. La puerta se abrió y ella se tensó, miró con discreción, sorprendiéndose de a quien encontraba.

- ¿Diamante Negro?- le habló en voz baja, una vez que la mujer se acercó lo suficiente como para oírla.

- ¿Amu?- dijo la mujer, en cuanto ella se dejó ver.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, sin saber que hacía ella ahí.

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo- le replicó- Yo estoy haciendo lo que siempre hago, trabajo, canto. Pero tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Yo…emm… ¿Por qué cantas en ese lugar? ¿No sabes que está lleno de perturbados?

- Mi trabajo ante todo, Amu. Hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer, sin importar el peligro. Pero tú, tú no debes estar aquí. ¿Te escapaste de tu guardia?

- No es mi guardia, es mi amigo- comentó en voz baja.

- Como sea, tienes que irte de aquí pronto. No es seguro que estés aquí.

- Yo pienso igual que ella- dijo una voz masculina, mandando tensión a sus cuerpos.

Una mano fuerte se apoyó en su hombro, y ella, en nervios, intentó dar una piña. Su puño fue parado por una palma abierta y luego una risa.

- ¿Te asusté?- Kukai le sonrió- Perdón por eso, solo quería sorprenderlas- se rascó la nuca, mientras se reía ligeramente.

- Jack- le habló Diamante Negro.

- Diamante Negro- le dijo Kukai, sonriendo de manera picara- El negro te sienta bien, aunque nunca te vi con otro color- dijo con gracia.

- Idiota- le dijo ella en respuesta.

- Kukai ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Esa pregunta también va para ti. Te vi salir a escondidas del castillo y supe que nada bueno saldría de ello- le dijo de manera reprobatoria- Te seguí y vi que no me había equivocado. Otra vez sales a poner tu vida en peligro.

- Mi vida no estaba en peligro- le respondió enojada.

- Lo estaba, pensabas entrar a ese asqueroso lugar- señaló el club- Ese no es un lugar para que estés, ya te lo dije, debes permanecer en el castillo, donde pueda protegerte.

- ¡No me puedes obligar! ¡Soy capaz de defenderme sola!

- ¿Traías algún arma?- preguntó Diamante Negro- ¿Alguna daga, o espada?

- N…No, no lo creí necesario- le contestó.

- Era necesario, no confían en los extraños, menos en aquellos que no muestran la cara. Mira- sacó una daga ensangrentada de entre su ropa- Incluso a pesar de que soy solo una cantante, uno de ellos intentó atacarme.

Kukai dio unos pasos hacia Diamante Negro, intentando acercarse a ella, pero ella se alejó.

- No debiste venir sola- le dijo Kukai.

- No podía venir acompañada- le replicó- De todas formas estoy bien, ni un rasguño.

Eso le hizo recordar algo, miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie más. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Ni siquiera la acompañaría hasta aquí y la esperaría afuera?

- Él…- dijo, sin saber bien como expresarse.

- No pudo venir, quería, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender.

- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Podrás volver segura?- le preguntó, preocupada por ella.

- Estaré bien, sé defenderme- le dijo, sonriéndole- Nos veremos otra vez Amu, Jack.

Ella se dio la vuelta, una paloma blanca se posó en su hombro y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a ellos. Trepó unas paredes destruidas que había por ahí y después salió en un caballo, que al parecer estaba oculto detrás de esas paredes.

- El negro hace mucho contraste en ella- comentó Kukai, posando una mano en su espalda y empujándola, indicándole que avanzara.

- Yo diría que lo que hace contraste es la paloma blanca con su ropa negra- le replicó.

- Eso no es tan notorio como su belleza brillante y el negro opaco de su ropa.

- Kukai…- ella lo miró, mientras él seguía pensando en ella.

Era más que obvio que estaba interesado en ella, pero sabía que no se atrevía debido a su puesto. Kukai era el Jack del rey, Diamante Negro era una cantante famosa, en el bajo mundo. Dos polos opuestos.

- Espero que realmente no esté herida- uno de los brazos, se enroscó alrededor de su cintura- Tú, no vuelvas a escaparte de esa forma. No siempre puedo salir de mi deber, para protegerte en una de tus locuras.

- Sabes que no tienes que protegerme, que puedo defenderme sola.

- No puedes defenderte de los grandes peligros en los que te metes, y sí, tengo que protegerte. Se lo prometí a tu esposo, que cuidaría a su mayor tesoro como si fuera mi vida, que estaría muerto antes de que alguien llegue hacia ti- la presión sobre ella aumentó- No me hagas perder una amiga y romper una promesa al mismo tiempo, Amu.

Ella calló y siguieron caminando en silencio todo el camino de vuelta. Kukai parecía que no iba a hablar hasta que ella le diera una respuesta a lo que él había dicho, y ella no sabía que iba a contestarle. ¿Qué podría decirle? No podía prometerle nada porque su curiosidad era más grande que todo y, la verdad sea dicha, la mención de su esposo la había puesto algo tensa. Aún faltaban tres días hasta que volviera a recibir noticia de él, y por alguna razón cada carta que recibía la ponía más nerviosa. Algo en su dulce y tranquila rutina había cambiado, dejándola incomoda.

¿Podía ser todo como antes cuando ella volviera? ¿Sería lo mismo cuando vuelva a verlo cara a cara? ¿Volvería a la vida feliz junto a su esposo, o se quedaría en Seiyo para siempre?

.

.

.

_- Odio estar separado de ella._

_- Lo sé, pero tienes que quedarte aquí. Tranquilo, ella estará bien._

_- Kukai- su voz era seria- Cuídala, cuídala con tu vida._

_- Sabes que siempre lo hago._

_- Lo sé, es que tengo un mal presentimiento. No quiero ni siquiera imaginar que sería de mí si la perdiera._

_- ¿Seguirías viviendo?- le preguntó, realmente interesado._

_En el caso de un amor tan fuerte como ese, ¿era posible una vida luego de que todo se haya terminado?_

_- No sé, realmente no lo sé. Por eso… - sus manos se volvieron puños- Prométeme que no dejarás que le pase nada._

_- Lo prometo- colocó una mano en su hombro- Un buen amigo siempre cuidará de la esposa de su amigo, a pesar de que sea una cabeza dura y con más curiosidad que sentido común- le sonrió._

_- Si ella no fuera así, no la amaría- le replicó- Gracias amigo._

Recordaba claramente esa noche. Al día siguiente, él estaba junto a Amu en el carruaje, rumbo a Seiyo. La miró un segundo, sus ojos dorados distraídos mirando el horizonte, y reafirmó su promesa. Él cuidaría a Amu, y se aseguraría que su amigo siguiera viviendo. Aunque fuera una tarea titánica.

...

Se levantó de la cama, decidiendo que era tiempo de que dejara de pensar en esas cosas e ir a desayunar. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró a Amu con los demás, sonriendo como siempre. La misma sonrisa que había enamorado a su amigo y que hacía que él la quisiera como una hermana pequeña.

- Buenos días- ella le sonrió. Los demás la imitaron.

- Buenos días- les respondió.

- Te levantaste tarde hoy, Kukai, ¿demasiado cansado?- preguntó Nadeshiko, con una sonrisa.

- Nah, solo me quedé más tiempo en la cama pensando en algunas cosas- le contestó, mientras tomaba un pan de la mesa y lo partía a la mitad- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad, porque hay un pequeño rumor que se está extendiendo desde anoche.

- ¿Un rumor?- preguntó Amu en su lugar, ya que él estaba con pan en la boca.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos, bueno, a los oídos de nosotros- señaló a Nagihiko y Kairi- Que dos personas fueron vistas entrando al castillo tarde en la noche.

- ¿Unos intrusos?- le preguntó, enojado de que los guardias no le hayan informado sobre eso- ¿Y fueron retenidos?

- No- él frunció el ceño- No eran unos intrusos- se relajó.

- ¿Entonces que es lo raro? ¿Por qué todos andan hablando de eso?

- ¿No piensan asumirlo?- preguntó Nagihiko.

- ¿Asumir qué?- le replicó Amu.

- Dejen las vueltas- comentó Kairi- Un guardia los vio entrar en el castillo en medio de la noche, los dos juntos y abrazados. El guardia se lo comentó a una empleada y ella esparció el rumor por todo el castillo. Eso es todo. Ahora, ellos dos quieren saber, si el rumor es cierto.

- Eso, ¿ustedes están saliendo?- continuó Nadeshiko.

Él, que estaba tomando un poco de té, solo enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de Nadeshiko. Pero Amu, ella explotó en nervios y se puso roja como un tomate. Lo que los otros podían tomar como una afirmación.

- ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esparcir un rumor como ese?

- Ellos solo dijeron lo que vieron- le aclaró Kairi- ¿Están equivocados con respecto a eso?

- No, no lo están- le contestó él- Nosotros volvimos en la noche.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eso- se encogió de hombros- No hay nada más que eso, salimos y volvimos en la noche, fin de la historia. No se debería armar tanto revuelo por eso.

- ¿Podemos preguntar porque salieron?

- Amu extrañaba su reino y la llevé a dar un paseo así despejara su mente- mintió.

- Ah, lamentamos pensar eso- se disculpó Nadeshiko.

- Si lo entendieron, está bien- se levantó- Me tengo que ir, ¿vas, Nagihiko?

- Iré en un momento, a la reina no le gusta levantarse muy temprano.

- Yo voy, las sirvientas necesitarán ayuda para despertar al As- le dijo Kairi, levantándose y siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

Nagihiko se levantó y se dirigió a despertar a la reina con una sonrisa. Ella pensaba que había algo mal en querer ser la persona que recibiera el primer ataque de rabia de la reina.

- Sin embargo, las sirvientas seguirán comentando sobre esto- comentó Nadeshiko.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre ti y Kukai.

- ¿Por qué les interesa? Si es que hubiera una relación entre nosotros, no sería la gran cosa.

- Es que rara vez sucede algo interesante aquí, lo que sea que pase siempre les llama la atención. Ya sabes como se pusieron con la llegada del rey- ella asintió, mientras su cara se ponía roja- Estoy segura que en unas semanas se les pasará.

Ella bajó la cabeza, eso no era exactamente reconfortante.

- Quisiera que se les pasara ya- murmuró.

- No podrá ser así, con la relación tan cercana que tienen tú y Kukai es imposible. Lo que me hace preguntar ¿Por qué son tan cercanos?

- Kukai y yo nos conocemos de niños- le contestó, para despejar sus dudas.

- ¿En serio? Pero si vienen de reinos separados. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Bueno, mi padre y el de Kukai eran comerciantes y cada vez que uno de nuestros padres iba al reino del otro, nosotros lo acompañábamos para vernos. Prácticamente todo nuestra infancia fue así, y luego nos venimos a encontrar aquí.

Nadeshiko solo se le quedó mirando, probablemente pensando en lo que ella le había contado, y luego terminó sonriéndole antes de retirarse. Ella la miró irse y notó las miradas de las demás sirvientas, que hacían que su cara se ponga roja. ¿En serio tenían que mirarla de esa manera? ¡No había nada entre ella y Kukai! ¡Que la dejaran de mirar así!

.

.

.

- Amu tiene tanta suerte, tener a Sohma a tu lado, es definitivamente un sueño hecho realidad. Es el más guapo de todos los Jacks del rey- comentó una sirvienta, mientras pasaba al lado de ella. Apenas conciente de su presencia.

- Pues yo pienso que Fujisaki-sama es mas apuesto…- le discutió otra sirvienta.

Las dos continuaron caminando y se fueron alejando, ignorándola completamente. A ella no le molestaba, pero lo que la etiqueta dictaba decía que ella tendría que castigarlas por no inclinarse al percatarse de su presencia, ella era un miembro de la realeza y merecía respeto. Suspiró, a ella la etiqueta le importaba casi tan poco como le importaba a su hermano, lo dejaría pasar esta vez. Después de todo no estaba en su reino y no tenía porque seguir las reglas al pie de la letra.

Se dirigió a la recamara de su hermano, para encontrárselo concentrado, escribiendo una carta para su esposa. Una carta corta, simple, para avisar que todo estaba bien y preguntar como andaban las cosas por el reino.

- Buenas noticias- dijo ella, acercándose a él- El primer rumor romántico desde que llegamos y esta vez no se trata sobre ti.

- ¿De que hablas Utau?- le preguntó él, colocando la carta en el sobre.

- Por el castillo corre un rumor de un romance entre el Jack del rey y la Joker. Festejo que por una vez el rumor no te involucrara a ti y tu cuestionable accionar con alguna sirvienta.

- El Jack y la Joker. ¿Por qué es tan interesante un romance entre sirvientes?- en ese momento un sirviente entró y recibió la carta- Que la manden al castillo de Easter- le ordenó, antes de indicarle que se fuera y volverse a mirarla- ¿Y como te enteraste de eso?

- Lo escuché en mi camino hacia aquí. Y de seguro es interesante porque los Jacks parecen ser alguna especie de celebridad entre la gente de este reino.

- Hmph, gran cosa- comentó. Pero ella notó lo raro de su tono.

- No me digas que…

- Su Majestad, perdone la interrupción, pero Su Majestad el rey Tadase quisiera hablar con usted en privado en su estudio.

- Voy a ver que sucede. Haz algo para entretenerte mientras vuelvo- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Si ese hombre no hubiera estado presente, ella le habría respondido como deseaba hacerlo y le enseñaría a no tratarla como niña nunca más. Callando su enojo, dio una vuelta por el castillo, para entretenerse. Y entró en rabia cuando no había pasado mucho tiempo pero ya estaba aburrida. Ella no quería ir a buscar a Ikuto, ya que eso solo provocaría que él se burle de ella, pero estaba realmente aburrida. ¡Idiota Ikuto! ¡¿Por qué la dejaba tan aburrida?!

Se dirigió al estudio del rey, buscando a Ikuto, ya mentalmente preparada para sus burlas, pero aún así no menos enojada. Las puertas estaban cerradas y el Jack del rey estaba allí fuera, parado de manera militar, vigilando.

- Su Alteza- dijo inclinándose al notarla- Muy buenos días.

- Buenos días- le replicó.

- ¿Desea hablar con Su Majestad? Me temo que en este momento no podrá atenderla porque se encuentra discutiendo temas importantes con su hermano.

- Venía a ver si mi hermano se había desocupado, pero veo que sigue allí- suspiró- Me seguiré aburriendo- murmuró, en un berrinche.

- Si me permite, podría aconsejarle ir al jardín del castillo, Amu me dice que puede perderse en el jardín por horas y nunca aburrirse- le sugirió.

- El jardín no me parece tan interesante como al comienzo- confesó- No soy una aficionada a las flores.

- Podría ir al invernadero, allí tienen a las aves cantoras que no quieren encerrar en jaulas. Dicen que su canto suena como el canto de un ángel. Aunque yo escuché a un ángel cantar y las aves no suenan al nivel de ella, pero son bastante buenas- le volvió a sugerir con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por la recomendación- talvez no sería una mala idea ir allí- Nos veremos luego.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, entonces se volvió junto a él.

- Por cierto, felicidades- le dijo con sinceridad. Él la miró confundido.

- ¿Podría preguntarle porque me felicita?

- Escuché de su relación con la Joker- se explicó. Él parpadeó por unos segundos y luego se rió.

Sus manos se volvieron puños. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

- P…Perdón- decía aún riéndose- No me estoy riendo de usted, me río de la locura en la que terminó todo. Mire lo lejos que ese tonto rumor llegó, que hasta llegó a usted- le sonrió- Entre Amu y yo no hay nada. Su Alteza incluso me felicitó por algo que no pasó- le sonrió- Muchas gracias, a pesar de todo.

Le volvió a sonreír y ella se sorprendió al notar el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda. Ella trataba de evitar mirar a fondo los ojos de las personas, porque nunca encontraba nada bueno. Siempre había envidia, codicia, miedo, rencor y a veces solo estaban vacíos. Su puesto como princesa le impedía encontrarse con personas que se acercaran desinteresadamente e intentaran tratarla bien. Solo las miradas de los miembros de su familia eran dulces. Bueno, las de ellos y las de la esposa de su hermano junto a su familia. Luego no encontraba a nadie más.

Pero sus ojos, esos ojos, brillaban con inocencia y alegría. Incluso parecía que la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo también se veía reflejada en sus ojos. Era increíble y su corazón se aceleró ante aquella vista. Tan inusual que resultaba atrayente.

La puerta del estudio del rey se abrió y su hermano salió, parándose unos minutos a verlos. Lució confundido por unos instantes y luego le dio una sonrisa que le indicaba que nada bueno pasaría.

- ¿Teniendo una interesante charla?- preguntó con burla.

- C… ¡Cállate!- le gritó- M…Me voy al invernadero- anunció mientras salía rápido de allí, antes de que su cara se volviera roja.

.

.

.

Ella salía de la recamara de Yaya cuando sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la pegaban contra la pared.

- Escuché que tenías al Jack detrás de ti- le dijo una voz grave al oído- Bien hecho.

- I…Ikuto, ¿de que hablas?- lo más importante, ¿Cuándo ella se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre en vez de Su Majestad?

- Del rumor que corre por todo el castillo. Mitad de las sirvientas del castillo está desilusionadas porque el Jack ya no está disponible y la otra mitad está emocionada por la "adorable" pareja que ustedes forman- dijo la palabra adorable con disgusto.

- Ese rumor…- trató de explicar.

- Es falso- le replicó él. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo…?- no podía formular bien su pregunta debido a la sorpresa.

- Utau me lo contó, el Jack se lo había confirmado. Pero- presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella- desde el comienzo supe que era un mentira. Nadie podría ignorar lo que yo ofrezco e ir detrás de un tipo como él- le sonrió de manera seductora. Pero aún así…

- ¡Kukai es mi amigo! Y no voy a permitir que lo insultes- le advirtió.

- ¿Y quien lo estaba insultando?- le dijo antes de besar ligeramente su cuello- Yo solo estaba estableciendo los hechos- una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla- Cualquier mujer, si tuviera elegir entre yo y él, obviamente me elegiría - la besó, venciendo todas sus defensas.

En el fondo de su mente, una voz le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que tenía que parar en ese instante. Pero los besos y los toques de Ikuto creaban una voz más poderosa que le ordenaba a la otra que se calle. Lo de ellos era tan prohibido que lo hacía aún más placentero.

Su cuerpo cobró vida propia, y comenzó a acercarse más al de él, provocándolo como solo una mujer podía hacerlo. Sintió un bulto en la parte baja de su vientre, que reconoció que era y eso solo la motivó más. Colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y se posicionó mejor sobre él. Perdiendo cualquier capacidad de razonamiento.

- Ikuto…- susurró con placer, mientras él recorría sus piernas.

Intentó decir algo, más pero él tapó su boca con la de él. Sentía como si su cuerpo flotara libremente, en un mar de éxtasis.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- sintió una voz femenina decir. Tensando su cuerpo como nunca.

Ambos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron a ver de donde provenía la voz. Para su mayor vergüenza, allí se encontraba la princesa, mirándolos de manera reprobatoria.

En nervios, intentó liberarse del abrazo de Ikuto y sin querer le dio un rodillazo en una parte sensible de él. Él se quejó en dolor y su agarre perdió fuerza, permitiendo que ella pudiera escaparse.

- Lo siento- susurró, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- Ikuto- lo llamó la princesa- ¿Qué piensas que estabas haciendo?

- ¿Qué te parece que estaba haciendo?- le replicó él de manera brusca.

- Yo…yo me voy- le susurró. No queriendo huir como cobarde pero no capaz de enfrentar la situación.

- No te vayas- le dijo Ikuto, tomándola de la muñeca.

- Déjala ir, Ikuto- la princesa tomo la mano de Ikuto e hizo que la soltara- Ve- le dijo cuando logró que estuviera libre del agarre de Ikuto- Esta es la única vez que intervendré, si me encuentro con esta situación de nuevo no haré nada- la miró seriamente- Pero recuerda que él es el rey de Easter y tu eres la Joker, tú decide si estás lista para afrontar las consecuencias de seguir con esto- le advirtió.

.

.

.

- ¡Tadase es tan genial!- gritó con alegría Yaya, saltando sobre Tadase.

- Gracias por la efusividad, pero no tienes porque agradecerme a mi. Agradece al rey y la princesa por aceptar que se realizara este baile en honor a ellos.

- ¡Utau-chan eres genial!- saltó sobre Utau pero esta la esquivó.

- Estoy bien sin el abrazo, no soy una gran fan de los abrazos- se excusó con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. ¡Gracias, Ikuto!- ella vio como Yaya hacía el intento de saltar y luego paraba ante la mirada que el rey Ikuto le daba.

Se quedó quieta y luego fue a esconderse detrás de Kairi. Ella miró al rey y decidió que tendría que aprender esa técnica. Sería el paraíso en la Tierra si ella encontrara una manera de repeler los abrazos asfixiantes de Yaya.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso?- le preguntó a Nagihiko, para ver si él había podido deducir cual era la técnica que el rey usaba.

- Opino que será una buena oportunidad para que la gente se divierta- le contestó con un sonrisa. Ella enarcó una ceja ante él, pensando si él había evadido la pregunta a propósito o solo no la había entendido.

- No era…

- Espero que Su Majestad realmente lo disfrute- la interrumpió- Necesita un poco de sana diversión luego del ataque que sufrió.

Ella calló, recordando esa noche. Se había quedado completamente paralizada de miedo cuando sintió como la tomaban por detrás y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Amu comenzó a tirarla lejos de ese tipo. El miedo la había invadido, tanto que ni había notado cuando había comenzado a gritar, es más, ella ni se habría enterado que había gritado si Nagihiko no se lo decía. Había sido una experiencia horrible, que la había forzado a no quejarse de la vigilia de Nagihiko. Si eso evitaba que aquella situación se repitiera, ella aceptaba que Nagihiko sea su sombra.

- ¿Crees que Tadase reponga las reuniones con los Jacks dentro de un tiempo?

- No sé si Su Majestad se atreverá a ponerla en riesgo de nuevo, volviendo a realizar las reuniones. Ninguno de los dos deseamos que vuelva a pasar por ese peligro.

- Mientras no estés lejos- susurró.

- Siempre estoy cerca de usted, Su Majestad- le sonrió y se inclinó- No es solo mi deber, es mi placer el protegerla.

Esa declaración la tranquilizaba, temiendo que aquella noche se repitiera. La tranquilizaba y provocaba una extraña reacción en el fondo de su corazón, que ignoró debido a que no le parecía importante. Miró a Tadase hablar con el rey de Easter.

- Todas las personas de la alta sociedad del reino estarán invitadas. Estoy seguro que todos ellos se encargarán de hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.

- ¿Solo planeas invitar gente de sociedad?- le interrogó el rey Ikuto.

- Si, ¿no es de tu agrado?

- Podrías también invitar a personas que no sean de la alta sociedad- le sugirió- O al menos los sirvientes de palacio, ya que ellos se encargaran de organizar el gran baile lo menos que podrías hacer es que ellos lo disfruten también.

- P…pero, si hago eso, no quedará ningún sirviente para atender a los invitados- le contestó Tadase, algo impactado.

- Entonces invita a los que están en cargos más altos, al menos. Haz que tus Jacks también sean invitados, será interesante.

- ¿Esa…es una costumbre en Easter?

- Lo es desde que mi hermano se casó y la reina quiso que los bailen fueran así- le contestó la princesa con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Se ve que la aprecia mucho.

- Es una gran amiga para mi- le respondió aún con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Vagamente se preguntó que pensaría la princesa si descubriera el romance entre su hermano y la Joker. Se veía que tenía un gran aprecio por la reina y estaba segura que no aprobaría el hecho de que su hermano estuviera engañándola.

- Me parece bien- comentó ella, haciéndoles notar que estaba escuchando- No sé si hacerlo una costumbre aquí también, pero quiero intentar un baile al estilo de los bailes de Easter- sonrió ante la diversión que esperaba- Y quiero que la amiga de Yaya, Amu, sea una invitada especial.

.

.

.

- ¿Has oído? El rey decidió dar un baile en honor al rey y la princesa de Easter- comentó una chica que pasaba cerca de ella.

- Sí, también que los Jacks y que ciertos sirvientes de los niveles más altos también están invitados. ¡Que envidia!

¿Un baile? ¿Los sirvientes de palacio estaban invitados?

- ¡Amu-chi!- Yaya llegó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó- ¡Felicidades!

- Ya…Yaya me ahogas- le avisó, Yaya la soltó un poco- ¿Por qué me felicitas?

Kairi apareció detrás de Yaya y le entregó un sobre elegante.

- Felicidades, eres invitada especial al próximo baile- la felicitó Kairi, mientras ella recibía el sobre.

- ¿Eh? ¿Invitada especial?- ella estaba perdida.

Nadeshiko llegó junto a ellos, bastante agitada. Se veía que había venido corriendo detrás de Yaya.

- Fe…Felicidades Amu- la felicitó ella también- Ahora, déjame ayudarte para que enamores a todos los hombres solteros en el baile.

- ¡Yaya ayuda también!- comentó con alegría.

Ambas comenzaron a arrastrarla fuera del castillo y hacia el pueblo, con Kairi detrás de ellas. Ella aún no lograba entender bien que estaba pasando. Pero, al parecer, iba a ir a un baile.

* * *

**¡Otro capítulo terminado! ¡Yay! Nada mejor que la tranquilidad de haber terminado otro capítulo :D.**

**En este capítulo hay Kutau :). Un Kutau con Ikuto de testigo, era imposible que eso no terminara en una broma de Ikuto hacia Utau xD. Sé que esta vez tal vez me fui un poco de los personajes principales, pero era necesario para lo que sigue en la historia.**

**¡Un baile! ¡Viene un baile! Ya sé, es muy cliché, y es algo típico en las historias. Pero bueno, no soy lo suficientemente buena como para escribir historias intrigantes, interesantes y completamente originales, que no caigan en ningún tipo de escena típica u.u Tengo la esperanza de mejorar con el tiempo...**

**Rima, siempre consciente de todo, menos sus propios sentimientos. Lo curioso, es que a pesar de que la pueda mostrar fría, o que utiliza a los demás para su diversión, yo no me la imagino así. Es un personaje que realmente me gusta en la historia, y es que ella ayuda al Amuto sin darse cuenta :D.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Si el tiempo y el dios de la inspiración (Ikuto) me ayudan, el siguiente capítulo estará listo para el próximo fin de semana. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡dejen reviews con sus opiniones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capítulo de Love Kingdom. Perdón por la demora, estuve algo corta de inspiración con esta historia, pero por suerte se me pasó.**

**En este capítulo vuelve unos de mis personajes favoritos :D Yoru! :3 a pesar de que solo es un gato, es mi personaje favorito de toda la historia xD Espero que su vuelta mejore el capítulo.**

**No mucho más que decir. Disfruten de la historia**

* * *

- Esta tela es graciosa- comentó Yaya, mirando una de las telas expuestas- Amu-chi debería usarla- la empujó hacia ella.

- No estamos buscando una tela graciosa, Yaya- le aclaró Nadeshiko, retirando la tela- Estamos buscando una tela delicada y que no sea muy cara, así la modista le haga un vestido para el baile.

- ¿Y que tal esta?- mostró una tela similar a la anterior, solo que de distinto color.

- No me convence- mintió Nadeshiko- Busca otra- le sugirió y Yaya se fue a otra parte, con Kairi siguiéndole los pasos.

- Realmente eran horribles ¿verdad?- dijo ella, mirando una de las telas.

- Espantarías a todos con eso puesto- concluyó Nadeshiko.

- A mi me gustan- Nadeshiko enarcó una ceja hacia ella- Para usar en uno de mis actos- aclaró, Nadeshiko asintió.

Siguieron mirando las telas por varios minutos hasta que Yaya volvió toda emocionada.

- ¡Encontré la tela perfecta!- anunció con alegría.

Ambas suspiraron y se prepararon para ver la tela que Yaya decía que era perfecta. Las dos, seguras de que sería igual de peculiar que la anterior que había elegido. Kairi dejó la tela en la mesa donde estaban ellas y ambas aspiraron sorprendidas ante la tela que había escogido Yaya.

- Es perfecta ¿no?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Lo es- coincidió Nadeshiko, tomando la tela- ¡Yaya eres una genial! ¡Es la tela perfecta!

Nadeshiko siguió felicitando a Yaya, agrandando su ego y planeando el diseño del vestido, mientras ella solo se quedaba mirando la tela. Esta tela, le recordaba tanto a aquel día…

_- Te ves hermosa, él se volverá a enamorar de ti- le aseguró su madre, sonriendo mientras terminaba de colocarle el velo._

_- Estoy nerviosa- confesó, jugando con sus dedos._

_- ¿Estas insegura de hacer esto?- su madre la miró seriamente- ¿Es que acaso dudas de tu amor?_

_- No, no es eso…_

_- ¿Dudas que él te ame?_

_- No, sé que él no me mentiría sobre algo tan serio como eso, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué, Amu? ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?_

_- A la eternidad- miró su vestido de un blanco inmaculado- ¿Cómo sé que él es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Cómo una sabe que está haciendo lo correcto?_

_- Si tienes dudas, entonces escapa y luego cancelamos la boda- le sugirió, mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo._

_- ¿Qué?- ¿en serio su madre le estaba sugiriendo eso?_

_- Escápate, no mires hacia atrás y ve en busca de ese amor que quieres._

_- Pero…- tomó aire._

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?_

_- Yo…yo tengo miedo, pero…- sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos- pero, cuando pienso en escapar, solo quiero llorar… ¿Por qué me duele tanto la idea de irme?_

_- Porque lo amas, cariño- le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa- Lo amas y por eso te duele la idea de separarte de él, no soportas saber que nunca volverás a estar a su lado- le acarició la espalda mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos- Querías saber si estabas haciendo lo correcto, y ahí esta tú respuesta. ¿Estás haciendo lo correcto?_

_- Sí- ahora ella también estaba sonriendo- No hay otra persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Él es el único al que amo._

_- Me alegro de escucharte decir eso. Ahora, solo te falta un paso para que eso se vuelva realidad- la hizo levantar- ¿Estás lista para tomarlo?_

_- Claro, nunca estuve más lista para algo._

_Con decisión y con su amor llenando su corazón, levantó su blanco vestido, dispuesta a dar ese paso que cambiaría su vida._

De vuelta en la realidad, se encontraba con las miradas de Nadeshiko y Yaya sobre ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te estábamos hablando desde hace rato, pero no nos hacías caso. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En nada en especial- les aseguró con la cara roja, con vergüenza de admitir lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

No les iba a decir que estaba pensando en el toque placentero de unas manos que le habían quitado el vestido esa noche. Era vergonzoso pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

- Te ves sospechosa.

- Les aseguro que no es nada.

- No importa, Yaya no entiende de lo que hablan. ¿Vas a llevar la tela, Amu-chi?

- No- contestó de manera rápida- Es muy cara como para que yo pueda comprarla- se excusó rápido. La verdadera razón era que traería tantos recuerdos usar esa tela.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré- replicó Nadeshiko- Quiero ayudar a mi amiga a verse resplandeciente ese día.

- No, no tienes que…

- Yaya también ayudará, Yaya quiere ver a Amu-chi usando un vestido hecho de esta tela.

- Pero, yo no podría dejar que ustedes…

Calló, Nadeshiko y Yaya ya estaban hablando con el vendedor, arreglando el precio. Suspiró, no había logrado convencerlas, y ahora tendría que usar la tela. Ya se estaba dando una idea de cómo sería este baile.

.

.

.

No entendía porque Amu había rechazado la tela tan rápidamente, cuando ella había notado la mirada brillante y la dulce sonrisa que esbozó al verla. Pero estaba equivocada si iba a lograr que ella se rindiera con eso. Ella era su amiga, y obviamente veía el interés de Amu en el rey. Y se iba a asegurar que el interés del rey estuviera en Amu. Ya se lo había pedido a la modista de Yaya, que realizara un vestido digno de una princesa para Amu. Amu llamaría la atención de todos en ese baile y no habría nadie que la supere en belleza, ni siquiera la reina.

Abrazó la tela que traía en sus brazos, impaciente para verla convertido en un precioso vestido. Le dejó la tela a la modista y se dirigió a la recámara de Yaya, para continuar con su deber.

- Nade-tan- Yaya llegó junto a ella, con una sonrisa- ¿Ya entregaste la tela?

- Ya la tiene la modista. Cinco días antes del baile Amu tendrá que ir con la modista para darle los toque finales- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yay! ¡Amu-chi será la más linda en el baile!- gritó con alegría Yaya- Aunque Yaya será la más tierna- terminó con una sonrisa.

- Sin duda, Yaya- le sonrió- Tú siempre serás la más tierna. Pero Amu, ella será la más bella de todos los reinos.

- Lamento contradecirlas- acotó la princesa de Easter, mientras se acercaba a ellas- Pero puedo asegurar que mi reina es la más bella de todos los reinos.

- Utau- la saludó Yaya alegremente.

- Su Alteza- se inclinó a saludarla- ¿La reina de Easter?- preguntó, recordando de repente su existencia.

- En efecto, mi reina es la más bella de todas. Mi hermano se enamoró de ella al instante de verla, cautivado por su belleza- aseguró la princesa con una sonrisa.

- Parece querer mucho a su reina- comentó, notando lo dulce de sus gestos cuando hablaba de ella.

- Ella es una persona magnífica, y la persona que hace feliz a mi hermano, no hay forma de que no pudiera quererla.

- Suena como alguien increíble, me sentiría honrada de conocer a Su Majestad.

- Yaya también quiere conocer a la reina. ¿Por qué no vino?

- Asuntos de la realeza. Pero no se preocupen, ella vendrá pronto.

- ¿Vendrá al baile?

- No sé- por un segundo cortó la mirada con ellas y miró hacia uno de los ventanales a su costado, sonriendo- Solo mi hermano y ella saben cuando vendrá. Solo sé una cosa, será en el momento menos esperado- comentó misteriosamente mientras se retiraba, siendo seguida por dos de sus doncellas.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

- Yaya no sabe.

- Que cuando más se desee que la reina permanezca en Easter, será en ese momento cuando ella estará aquí- le respondió Kairi.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso es exactamente lo que ella dijo- le replicó- Yo solo lo expresé de manera que fuera más fácil entenderlo.

El momento en el que más se desee que la reina permanezca en Easter… ¿Podría ser en el baile? Ella sabía que no quería que la reina volviera en ese momento, por el bien de Amu.

.

.

.

- Ya están las medidas, señorita Hinamori- le dijo la modista con una sonrisa- Cinco días antes de que se realice el baile tendrá que venir para hacerle los últimos arreglos.

- De acuerdo- respondió antes de retirarse de allí.

Con tranquilidad, caminó su regreso al castillo, y pronto se encontró allí. Se paró frente al castillo, mirándolo en todo su esplendor, todo lo alto, grande y brillante que era. Una vista impresionante, pero ella creía que había una mejor…

- Ah, tan bellas como siempre- susurró, mientras tocaba las rosas rojas del jardín.

Lo que ella prefería del castillo, era sin duda el jardín. Amaba las flores, y las demás plantas. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ella adoraba pasar su tiempo en un jardín, desde aquel día…

_- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- le preguntó, mientras era llevada a un lugar desconocido y del cual él se negaba a decirle algo._

_- Ya verás- fue lo único que él le respondió._

_- ¿No piensas decirme?_

_- Tal vez lo haga por un beso- él se paró y acercó sus rostros- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos el intercambio? ¿Te cuento el secreto a cambio de un beso?- con cada palabra que él decía ella se volvía más roja._

_- ¿C…Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?- fue lo único que alcanzó a replicar._

_Él le sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse de ella, provocando que el rojo en sus mejillas fuera a causa de la rabia. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella! ¡Como se atrevía!_

_- Tú…como te atreves…_

_- Te amo, Amu- le cortó él, volviéndola a dejar sin palabras- Por eso no me río de ti, me río de mi mismo, de cuan fácil me enamoras más y más con cada uno de tus actos- ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron- Ven- él la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y guiarla- Ya llegamos- le comentó luego de unos minutos- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte._

_Ella miró con sorpresa el hermoso jardín frente a ella. Flores de distintos tipos crecían una al lado de la otra, formando arco iris donde quiera que los ojos se posasen. Maravillada con la vista, comenzó a caminar, ansiosa por ver que más había en aquel jardín. Siguiendo el camino indicado por las flores llegó a lo que parecía un laberinto de arbustos, y se paró un poco, con temor a perderse._

_- No tengas miedo, ven- le dijo él, tomándola de la mano._

_- Pero, el laberinto…_

_- Conozco el camino- le aseguró, comenzando a llevarla hacia allí._

_- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, aún sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes el camino?- él le sonrió y siguió caminando._

_Llegaron a lo que parecía el centro. Otro jardín, dentro de este. De forma rectangular y medianamente grande. Decorado con más flores y aún más bellas que el jardín anterior, los arbustos que los delimitaban poseían flores de distintos colores, brindándole aún más color al lugar._

_- ¿Quieres saber como sé el camino?- le preguntó, mientras la alzaba de la cintura. Entre la sorpresa por esto, ella solo logró asentir- Es muy simple de hecho- sintió que sus pies tocaban algo y se encontró sobre un pilar bajo, rodeado de rosas rojas- Es el camino que me lleva a mi felicidad, lo descubriría sin importar como- le contestó él, sosteniendo sus manos y sonriéndole dulcemente- Aquí nos casaremos, ya lo arreglé todo- le anunció- Espero que te haya gustado el lugar que escogí para ti._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos, mucho antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar por completo. Miró el rostro del hombre que amaba, y que la amaba de igual forma, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por unos momentos, fruto de la inmensa alegría. Con toda la fuerza de su alma, tomó aire y saltó sobre él, provocando que los dos cayeran en el proceso._

_- Amu…que ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice mal? ¿Estás llorando porque te molestó que lo decidiera solo?- le preguntó, preocupado. Tratando de encontrarse con su rostro._

_Cuando consiguieron verse, ella solo le sonrió antes de agacharse y juntar sus labios._

_- Me encanta el lugar- le aseguró cuando se separaron- Te amo- él le sonrió y cerró los ojos por unos segundos._

_- Yo más aún, Amu- dijo de manera firme- Me enamoro de ti más a cada segundo que paso a tu lado._

Ella amaba los jardines, las flores, y a él. De eso no había duda.

.

.

.

- ¡Amu-san!- le gritaba una chica, mientras la tomaba de la mano- ¿Ya te enteraste?- obviamente estaba emocionada.

- ¿De qué?

- Al baile en honor al rey Ikuto, viene un príncipe de otro reino- su emoción parecía aumentar con cada palabra que decía.

- Ah, no sabía- le contestó.

Con algo de temor, vio como la chica adquirió un rostro enojado ante su respuesta.

- ¿No estas ni un poquito emocionada?- le preguntó, como entristecida con su reacción.

- ¿Por qué debería es…- no terminó de hablar, porque una mano se colocó en su boca.

- Por supuesto que lo está- escuchó contestar a Nadeshiko- Ambas estamos muy emocionadas- la chica sonrió ante esta respuesta.

- Ah, por un segundo pensé…

- Te contaré lo que pasó, después- la interrumpió Nadeshiko, sonriendo de una forma que le daba escalofríos- Claro, si quieres.

- Por supuesto que si- le respondió con brillo en los ojos- Muchas gracias Nadeshiko-san. Usted es una persona muy generosa.

- Me halagas- lo hacía, de una manera descarada podría agregar- Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera hablar con Amu a solas.

- Claro, no las molesto más- la chica se fue a paso rápido, casi saltando de la emoción.

- Estuvo cerca- Nadeshiko la soltó- Tú realmente no tienes cariño por tu vida ¿verdad?- la regañó- Si dejaba que continuaras y le mostrabas tu indiferencia, de seguro habría saltado por ti en rabia por como desperdicias esta gran oportunidad que tienes.

- No veo la razón por la que debería estar tan emocionada- contestó. Nadeshiko suspiró.

- Amu, si tanto quieres morir, ¿porque no simplemente vas y les cuentas a todas que tienes una romance con el rey Ikuto? Sería un método efectivo y rápido.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó, con la cara roja.

Su sangre estaba toda en su rostro y su corazón latía a una velocidad demasiado rápida para su salud. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Y por qué lo decía de forma tan tranquila? Ella perdía la capacidad del habla, cuando estaba junto al rey, ¿y Nadeshiko comentaba acerca de ellos tranquilamente?

- Calma, Amu, solo era una broma- le dijo Nadeshiko, tomándola de los hombros- No te pongas así.

¿Una…broma? ¡Ella casi cae muerta a sus pies! Nadeshiko necesitaba dejar de hacer bromas como esa.

- N…No puedo creer que dijeras algo así- le reclamó, cuando logró calmar un poco los latidos de su corazón.

- Lo siento, en serio- le sonrió- Pero espero que eso haya logrado quitarte el hábito de mostrar lo poco que te interesa cuando algún miembro de la realeza viene al castillo.

- Eso no sé, pero te aseguro que mi corazón no volverá a ser el mismo- dijo medio enojada, a lo que Nadeshiko solo sonrió- No entiendo porque se emocionan tanto por la venida de un príncipe, en todos los reinos hay uno. Incluso aquí, en Seiyo, Tadase solía ser el príncipe. No es algo que sea poco común.

- Es el príncipe heredero al trono. Y no estoy segura de que asista al baile, Yaya me dijo que nadie lo esperaba. Yo creo que se trata solo de una visita diplomática.

- No te entiendo. ¿Entonces cómo todas decían que asistiría al baile que se realiza en honor al rey?

- Porque son chismosas. Y porque cualquier oportunidad ya comienzan a soñar que terminarán convertidas en princesas- ella sonrió- Se llevarán una decepción cuando vean que sea imposible.

- Siempre es imposible- le replicó.

- En este caso aún más. ¿Te cuento un secreto?- ella asintió- Él no es un verdadero príncipe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como lo oíste. Es un noble comprometido con una princesa, y solo será príncipe una vez que el matrimonio se realice.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

- Tengo mis contactos- le aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Fujisaki-san- la llamó una de las sirvientas, acercándose a ellas- El As solicita su presencia.

- Está bien, iré en un segundo. Me tengo que ir- se despidió- ¡No te olvides de ir a la modista mañana!- le recordó mientras se retiraba.

.

.

.

- ¡Amu!- le gritó Nadeshiko, parándose detrás de ella y haciendo que se ahogue con el té que estaba tomando- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- le reclamó, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

- Pues, umm…como decirlo, trabajo aquí- no sabía porque estaba enojada Nadeshiko- y también, aquí vivo- Nadeshiko la seguía mirando enojada- ¿Está…? ¿Hice algo mal?

- Aún no has ido a hacer la última prueba del vestido ¿verdad?- sus ojos eran dagas dirigidas a ella.

- Yo, pues, tenía planeado ir…pero me olvidé- comentó, mientras sentía el sudor frío bajar por la parte de atrás de su cuello- Que cosas ¿no?- dio una risa nerviosa.

- Amu…- la llamó con su voz tenebrosa.

- ¿Voy corriendo al pueblo a ver a la modista?- preguntó, levantándose y de paso marcando distancia entre ellas.

- Muy bien dicho- le contestó Nadeshiko, y ella salió corriendo, literalmente, de allí.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del comedor, y de la vista de Nadeshiko, se paró, tratando de recuperar el aire. Si iba a ir a la modista, pero primero tenía que recuperar el aire si quería poder aguantar el camino a pie hasta el pueblo.

- Nadeshiko realmente puede dar miedo algunas veces- comentó, mientras recordaba el terror sincero que la recorrió al ver a Nadeshiko allí.

Estaba a punto de salir del castillo, cuando fue parada por una rosa que se colocó frente a ella.

- ¿Qué?- miró la rosa, confundida por unos segundos, y luego miró la mano que la sostenía.

- Me recordó a ti- le dijo el rey Ikuto, tomando su mano- Es una flor rara que solo florece una vez cada tres años- le contó, mientras miraba las manos de ambos y colocaba la flor en la mano de ella- El color de sus pétalos me recordó a ti- le sonrió.

Fue el contacto entre sus manos y la dulce sonrisa que él le dirigió, lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se colorearan.

- G…Gracias- contestó con el rostro rojo.

- Serás invitada especial en el baile- comentó él, soltando su mano. Su cuerpo se quejó unos segundos, ante la ausencia de esa calidad que tenían sus manos.

- Si, fue petición de Su Majestad, le agradezco mucho a la reina.

- Serás el centro de atención- comentó él, sonando algo… ¿enojado? No sabía si enojado era la palabra correcta, pero parecía servir- Toma- le entregó una delicada máscara blanca- Será un baile con máscaras- le avisó- Quiero que uses esta.

- Gracias- aceptó la máscara- No debió haberse molestado por mí…

- Nos vemos luego, Amu- le dijo con dulzura, besando su mano- En el baile seré el único que te reconozca a la primera, así que prepárate para bailar conmigo toda la noche, porque no pienso dejarte sola un segundo.

Ella se sonrojó aún más ante esas palabras y no le contestó nada mientras él volvía dentro del castillo. Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar, solo puedo exclamar _¡¿Qué?!_ en un tono histérico. Con tanta mala suerte que Nadeshiko pasaba por cerca y la miró con fuego en los ojos, al darse cuenta que ella aún no iba al pueblo. Tragó con pesadez y corrió todo el camino al pueblo, impulsada por el miedo que le provocaba Nadeshiko. Así como también los nervios que le habían provocado la declaración del rey Ikuto.

.

.

.

El jardín se veía bastante vivo desde el balcón donde ella estaba, pero eso no era lo que le agradaba de la situación. Le agradaba que el jardín se viera vivo sin la necesidad de que varias personas estén en el brindando movimiento. El jardín solo, las plantas únicamente, estaban llenos de vida y no había ni una persona que cruzara por ahí. Para ella, esa vista era la mejor, tan pacífica.

- ¡Rima-tan!- _adiós paz_.

- Algún día colmará mi paciencia y se irá de aquí para jamás volver- dijo en voz baja, de manera enojada.

- Su Majestad es demasiado bondadosa y quiere demasiado a su prima como para que eso suceda- le comentó Nagihiko, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado a su lado y parándose detrás de ella, mientras Yaya se acercaba.

- ¿En qué momento tú…?- trató de formular la pregunta, pero él hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

- ¡Rima-tan!- Yaya la ahogó en un abrazo- ¿A que no sabes que?- preguntó con emoción- Nade-tan le está enseñando a Yaya como bailar- agregó sin dejarla contestar.

- ¿Tú institutriz?- eso le llamó la atención- ¿Ella sabe sobre las costumbres de los bailes de la realeza?- cuestionó.

- Nade-tan es muy buena- la defendió Yaya.

- No se preocupe por eso, Su Majestad, mi hermana está perfectamente informada de las costumbres de la realeza. Ella, de hecho, estudió bastante sobre la danza.

- Está bien- concedió, no estaba en humor de peleas- Solo que se asegure que Yaya no manche la imagen de la realeza de Seiyo. Y Yaya- la miró directamente- Si tu institutriz te dice que no aprendiste un baile y que no estás preparada para hacerlo, no lo haces. ¿Entendido?

- Pero, Rima-tan…- comenzó un puchero.

- Nada de peros, es mi última palabra.

Yaya hizo un último puchero, pero terminó aceptando y se fue de allí. Pensó que podría volver a la paz que tenía antes de venir Yaya, pero con fastidio vio que no podía porque ahora había un gran movimiento de sirvientes en el jardín y sus ruidos llegaban hasta donde ella estaba.

Suspirando, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con el salón y con Nagihiko allí, con una sonrisa. Lo que le hizo recordar eso.

- ¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado?

- Simplemente quería ver que era eso que tenía a Su Majestad tan concentrada y con un gesto de paz en el rostro.

- Eso, exactamente. Paz, eso era lo que me tenía en ese estado. Aquí rara vez tengo paz- se quejó- Rara vez encuentro algo que me haga feliz- suspiró de nuevo.

- Su Majestad…- ella podía escuchar la lástima en la voz de Nagihiko, y odiaba eso.

- No pasa nada- le cortó, levantándose- Ya me aburrí de la paz, de todos modos- dijo en su tono habitual- Vamos, quiero dar una vuelta por el pueblo- le avisó, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- ¿Qué es lo que la haría feliz?- sintió la voz de Nagihiko preguntarle.

_La suave y aún así alegre música que ella solía escuchar en los bailes a los que acompañaba a sus padres, esa era la música que llenaba el ambiente. Ella sonreía, mirando a sus padres bailar desde donde ella estaba sentada. La sonrisa alegre de su madre, la expresión pacifica de su padre y ese baile que compartían, que parecía casi mágico._

_- Es magia- le comentó ella a su institutriz, quien miró a sus padres y sonrió._

_- Dicen que es la magia del amor- le respondió ella- Usted también, señorita Rima, usted también será capaz de sentirlo, de vivirlo. Cada momento junto a la persona que se ama se siente como magia._

_- No creo tener tanta suerte, el mundo es tan grande- aunque ese pensamiento era tentador, ella sabía que había que tener mucha suerte para encontrar a esa persona._

_- Ya verá que lo encontrara- le aseguró su institutriz- Algún día sus padres la llevarán a conocer otros reinos y logrará conocer aquella persona que la haga sentir como si estuviera rodeada de magia. Y él caerá por usted al instante, no habrá quien no se enamore de usted._

_- Yo no quiero el amor de todos- terminó ella la conversación._

_Ella no quería el amor de todos, solo quería el amor de esa persona, si es que existía._

De vuelta en el presente, no puede evitar reírse. Pensaba en como había obtenido todo lo que no quería, y como le faltaba lo único que había deseado en ese entonces. Poco después de eso, su madre había fallecido, destruyendo la magia que había en su familia, y su padre se había vuelto a casar con una mujer caprichosa, que quería viajar por todos los reinos antes que formar una familia. Viajando, se había encontrado con Tadase y, tal como se había predicho, él se había enamorado de ella. Ella aceptó casarse, pensando que él era el príncipe que había estado esperando. Aunque mucho después se dio cuenta que solo había aceptado para no tener que vivir más junto a su padre y su esposa.

¿Qué es lo que haría feliz? En este momento, lo único que la haría feliz sería sentir por al menos unos momentos, esa magia que le habían prometido que sentiría cuando ella tenía catorce años.

- Conseguir lo que deseo- le contestó, él la miró confundido- Pero ya tengo todo lo que deseo, así que no hay nada que me hiciera más feliz de lo que estoy ahora- terminó de decir.

Él no le contestó, y ella sonrió. Había logrado que se callara y dejara de obligarla a pensar en esas cosas sin importancia. Ella era una reina, ella no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

.

.

.

Yoru saltó sobre ella, dándole un susto al comienzo y brindándole alegría luego de que comprendió lo que significaba su presencia allí. Abrazó al mínimo con fuerza, y luego lo colocó sobre sus piernas, comenzando a acariciarlo, a lo que él respondió con un ronroneo. Con mucho cuidado, retiró del collar de Yoru la carta que iba dirigida a ella.

_Feliz próximo aniversario, mí querida esposa_

_Sé que dije que retendría a Yoru solo por una semana, pero surgieron ciertos inconvenientes y tuve que alargar ese tiempo. Él debe estar feliz de volver contigo y con todos los mimos que tú le prodigas. Eres libre de tenerlo contigo por unos días, le vendrán bien unos cuantos días de descanso._

_Por como los vientos soplan, lamento decir que no podremos estar juntos en nuestro aniversario. Nada deseo más que estar junto a ti, pero por ahora me es imposible. Más te prometo que esto terminará aún antes de lo que pensabas y podremos volver a estar juntos. Te amo, Amu. Volveré a tu lado, solo espera un poco más de tiempo._

_La noche cae sobre mí y el cansancio toma mi cuerpo. Solo me queda repetir mi amor por ti y esperar por tu respuesta. Nos veremos pronto, Amu. No olvides que siempre te amaré._

- Yo también te amaré por siempre- susurró en respuesta.

Siguió acariciando a Yoru, reflexionando sobre la carta y pensando en su aniversario que se acercaba. Le parecería un día muy solitario sin él a su lado.

- Supongo que solo te tendré a ti y a Kukai para hacerme compañía- le habló a Yoru, volviendo a abrazarlo- Te extrañe, pequeño. Ahora te quedarás conmigo por varios días, y te daré toda la leche y el pescado que pueda conseguir- Yoru maulló alegre, como si entendiera lo que ella estaba diciendo.

* * *

**Quinto capítulo terminado. ¿Se pensaron que iba a poner el baile? No, en este no. En el próximo capítulo será. No lo hice en este porque aún faltaban unas cosas que ajustar y una situaciones que agregar antes de que el baile se realice.**

**Momento Amuto! Releyendo la historia, me di cuenta de que este es el único momento Amuto en toda la historia que fue solo dulce o.O Sin darme cuenta había hecho que todos sus momentos estuvieran caracterizados por el deseo o por la burla. Aún cuando lo que yo quería mostrar era un amor firme, que se fortalece con los pequeños detalles u.u**

**Si la historia seguía así, Amu tendría una elección obvia. O la historia se volvería muy irreal si ella eligiera a Ikuto sobre su esposo. ¿Cambiar una vida segura con un esposo que la ama y respeta tanto como ella a él por una relación inestable basada en el deseo como la amante de un rey? No lo creo, o al menos yo no haría esa elección.**

**Así que mi meta para el resto de la historia, es mejorar esa relación, ponerle algo de sentimiento, y un sentimiento distinto del deseo. ¿Algo de celos? ¿Timidez? Tal vez Ikuto intentando defender a Amu de un peligro, a pesar de que, como rey, no debe haber tocado ****nunca ****una espada :P**

**Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Todas las críticas son bien recibidas :D. ¡Nos vemos en el próxima capítulo!**


	6. El Baile Real(Parte 1)

**Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de Love Kingdom. Al fin llegue a escribir el baile. Aunque hay un pequeño problema u.u Como el capítulo es tan largo, tendré que hacerlo en dos partes. Subiré la primera parte ahora y la segunda parte tal vez la suba a mitad de la semana, no estarán tan separadas una de la otra. Solo no la subiré juntas para agregarle más suspenso :P**

**Aquí va la primera parte, espero que cumpla sus expectativas. Me decidí a agregar un poco de Rimahiko ya que me encanta la idea de Rima celosa :3**

**No hablo más, aquí va la historia.**

* * *

- ¿Qué hay que saber sobre el príncipe que nos visita?- preguntó la reina, ante el comentario misterioso que el rey había dicho hace unos instantes.

- No mucho, solo que hay que tener algo de cuidado con respecto al manejo de su título- advirtió el rey- No quiero ningún tipo de confrontación por algo tan pequeño como eso, y que no tiene nada de relación con nosotros.

- Yaya está confundida, ¿Qué es lo que Yaya hizo mal?- preguntó el As, mirando a Kairi, como esperando una respuesta.

- Su Excelencia no hizo nada malo- le contestó Kairi, al ver que Yaya no iba a quitar su mirada de sobre él a menos de que le contestara.

- Nadie dijo que hicieras algo mal, Yaya- continuó el rey, sonriéndole- Solo llamé esta reunión para evitar posibles problemas. No es nada grave. Quien nos visita, es el futuro príncipe de Amulet, Ichinomiya Hikaru, comprometido con la hija del rey de Amulet.

- Se más claro, Tadase. ¿Es un príncipe o no?- preguntó la reina.

- No- contestó el rey- Al menos no en toda regla- la reina gruñó enojada y él vio como Nagihiko se apresuró a calmarla- En su reino de origen, él pertenecía a una familia que era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión si el antiguo rey no tenía herederos varones. Entonces la princesa se casó y pronto dio a luz un heredero varón al trono, que ascendería cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Así, la familia Ichinomiya, solo quedaron como parte de la nobleza del reino.

- Pero ninguno ostenta un título real- sentenció la reina- No veo el motivo por el cual nosotros deberíamos referirnos a él como príncipe, si no posee el título.

- Es solo simple formalidad, querida mía- le contestó de manera dulce el rey- Ichinomiya-san será una príncipe en menos de un año, cuando la boda se realice, y pertenece, en cierta forma, a la realeza de su reino.

- No es un príncipe.

- Si así lo deseas, solo usa su nombre al saludarlo, debido a tu título, no creo que él ofrezca quejas. Convoqué la reunión más por Yaya.

- ¿Yaya qué tiene que hacer?

- Referirse a Su Alteza Ichinomiya con su título de príncipe- le respondió Kairi, mostrándole como tenía que hacer. El rey asintió hacia él.

- Exacto, refiérete a él como príncipe Ichinomiya- continuó el rey- Y haz como que no sabes nada de lo que te conté. ¿Entiendes?

- Está bien- le contestó Yaya- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Yaya, con movimientos veloces, se dirigió a la puerta del estudio y salió, con Kairi siguiéndole los pasos. La reina se levantó de manera más calmada, y se dirigió a la salida también. Pero fue parada por el rey quien le sonrió, y tomó su mano para besarla con dulzura. Y tendría que ser un tonto para no notar que la sonrisa que la reina le devolvió fue falsa, al parecer hace mucho que el amor se había acabado entre ellos. Al menos, desde que él estaba en Seiyo, que su relación era igual de distante y educada, como lo era en estos momentos. La situación no había cambiado, como tampoco el cariño que Nagihiko mostraba hacia la reina, era demasiado obvio, al menos para personas que no eran tan despistadas como Amu.

Sonrió, recordando cuando ella había llegado junto a él con la noticia. Casi sin aire y aún no creyéndolo completamente. Su reacción cuando le había dicho que ya sabía había sido demasiado graciosa.

La reina se retiró, y se quedó solo junto al rey. Él rey se volvió a verlo, y le sonrió, brindándole una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos.

- ¿Tu también entendiste, Kukai?- le preguntó.

- Perfectamente, Su Majestad- le respondió, inclinándose ante él.

- Tadase- le replicó el rey, él solo siguió inclinado- Tengo un mensaje que quiero que entregues.

- Como usted ordene- el rey se dirigió a un cajón y sacó un sobre, que le entregó.

- Dáselo al rey Ikuto- le ordenó, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio.

Como vio que no tenía más que decirle, se inclino una vez más y se retiró, para entregarle la carta el rey. Cuando llegó a la recámara del rey, él le abrió la puerta antes de que golpeara.

- Supongo que tienes una carta para mi- le soltó, él le entregó la carta- Bien- dijo mientras la recibía- No te vayas aún- le ordenó al ver que él ya se estaba retirando- Toma- le entregó otra carta, un poco más pesada que la del rey Tadase le había dado.

Era su imaginación o… ¿había un collar dentro de la carta?

- ¿Se…la entrego al rey?- preguntó de manera dudosa.

- Es para Amu- le contestó de manera enojada, como si fuera obvio para él deducir que era para Amu- Entrégasela cuanto antes, eso es todo.

Con esa inusual orden, se dispuso buscar a Amu, lo que sería una tarea algo difícil desde que Amu había comenzado a actuar de una manera algo _inestable_ desde hace unos días. Pasó por cerca del invernadero, y pensó que ya que estaba entregando los mensajes de otros, bien podría enviar un mensaje él mismo, uno que llevaba atrasando por unos días. Entró en el invernadero y silbó suavemente, llamando a su compañera, quien se apoyó en el dorso de la mano que él había extendido.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó a la pequeña paloma- Tengo un mensaje para que entregues- le avisó.

Tomó el pequeño retazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo envolvió alrededor su fina pata, asegurándose de que estuviera bien colocado para que no se cayera en el camino. Acarició la cabeza de su pequeña amiguita emplumada, pensando en como reaccionaría Amu al ver que ella no era la única que tenía un pequeño mensajero personal. Como si fuera que él no había notado a Yoru salir de la habitación de Amu, o como si él no supiera a quien entregaba los mensajes. Aunque debía admitirlo, el método de Amu era más discreto que el de él. Mientras que las palomas mensajeras eran comunes, uno nunca antes escuchó de un gato mensajero. Sin contar que un gato andando de aquí para allá, incluso en medio de la noche, no era algo que resultara sospechoso, era completamente normal.

- ¿Kukai?- y hablando del rey de Roma…

- Hola, Amu- la saludó, levantando su mano y la paloma comenzando su vuelo- Tengo algo para t…

No terminó de hablar, porque la paloma pasó volando cerca de la cabeza de Amu, haciendo que ella gritara del susto y la paloma se fuera, no sin antes haber despeinado a Amu.

- Es por esto que evito el invernadero, ese monstruo siempre está allí e intenta atacarme- se quejó Amu, acomodando sus mechones de cabello.

- Puede sentir que no la quieres, supongo que por eso actúa de esa forma.

- No, es un cuervo que trata de sacarme los ojos- continuó quejándose Amu- No teniendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo teniendo un cuervo en tu mano. ¿Nunca oíste la frase "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"?

- La oí, pero no es un cuervo, es una paloma.

- ¿Una paloma con plumas negras?

- No son negras, son moradas, solo parecen negras. Aparte, en su pecho son algo rojas, un cuervo no tiene plumas rojas.

- Podría ser sangre- murmuró Amu, todavía en un berrinche.

- Tengo algo para ti- le avisó y le entregó la carta.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué tiene dentro?

- Eso no lo sé. No la abrí.

- ¿Quién la mandó? No tiene nombre- ¿en serio no tenía nombre? Se fijó y vio que solo decía que era para Amu.

¿Esta era la idea del rey de ser romántico? A su parecer, era más que obvio que necesitaba unas cuantas clases de cómo ser romántico. Sonrió cuando vio la verdadera intención de no haber puesto el nombre. Esto prometía ser entretenido, quería ver que haría alguien que es capaz de leer a Amu como un libro abierto.

- Eso no lo sé, la dejaron en la puerta de mi habitación- mintió- Supongo que tienes un admirador secreto entonces- ella lo miro, obviamente confundida- Nos vemos, tengo que volver junto al rey.

Se fue de allí, con el rostro confuso de Amu grabado en su cabeza y con una risa que con dificultad podía retener.

.

.

.

- Felicitaciones por su acto- sintió una voz masculina decirle.

Volteó y se encontró a un joven rubio, de ojos celestes, mirándola atentamente.

- Muchas gracias, señor…um, ah- nunca antes lo había visto, ¿trabajaba en el castillo?

- Ichinomiya. Hikaru Ichinomiya- su cara se puso roja al darse cuenta.

- ¡Su Alteza!- exclamó- Perdóneme la falta de respeto Su Alteza, no sabía que era usted- se disculpó rápidamente.

- Está bien. Nunca fui presentado, no tenía porque saber.

- Aún así, discúlpeme. Y gracias por el halago, me esfuerzo para que la gente disfrute mi acto.

- Cumple su papel de manera perfecta.

- Si, no hay muchos que lo cumplan- sintió la voz del rey Ikuto agregar- Nos vemos de nuevo, Hikaru- lo saludó.

- Ikuto- Hikaru le sonrió de manera desafiante- Siempre es un placer verte.

- Es admirable ¿verdad?- fue la respuesta del rey- Como hay personas que reconocen cual es su papel y lo cumplen correctamente. Así como también nunca tratan de tomar un papel que no les corresponde.

- Increíble, aunque creí que tú eras de esos a los que les gusta romper las reglas.

Ella miraba de un lado a otro de esta conversación a dos puntas de la que ella había sido apartada, no entendiendo que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

- No, lo que pasa es que sigo mis propias reglas- fue la respuesta del rey- Como rey tengo ese poder. Tú, en otra parte…no tienes esa capacidad.

- Es por eso que juego con la reglas de los demás, es mi ingenio lo que me permite ganar aún bajo las reglas de otros- volvió a sonreír- Ahora, si me permiten- se inclinó ante ella, antes tomar su mano y besarla- Fue un placer presenciar su acto, señorita Hinamori, espero poder verla otra vez antes de retirarme de Seiyo. Adiós, Ikuto.

Vio como el príncipe se iba, aún preguntándose que había sido todo eso que habían hablado frente a ella.

- Parece que tienes un admirador- le habló el rey- Al parecer eres mejor de lo que pensaba- le soltó antes de irse el también.

Ahora si estaba confundida. ¿Qué había hecho ella?

.

.

.

- Está algo difícil de poner- se quejó Amu.

- No parece tan complicado- comentó, viendo que el vestido era bastante delicado, pero aún así sencillo- Te ayudaré.

- Déjeme ayudarla- se ofreció la modista.

Las tres comenzaron a tratar de ponerle el vestido a Amu, sin lograr un buen resultado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No lo hiciste a la medida?- le preguntó a la modista, confundida de porque era tan difícil que Amu se colocara el vestido.

- No es eso. Lo hice de acuerdo a las medidas que le tomé la última vez que la señorita vino. Es muy inusual, y no creo haberlas tomado mal- hizo una pausa, mirando el papel donde tenía anotada las medidas- Tomaré las medidas de nuevo- terminó diciendo.

La modista le tomó las medidas a Amu, mientras ella tomaba el vestido y lo comparaba con la figura de Amu, no estaba hecho para ella. ¿Podía la modista haberse confundido?

- Ya está- avisó la modista- Las medidas de ahora son distintas a las anteriores, por suerte la llamé con tiempo y podré tener listo el vestido antes del baile.

- Está bien, se lo encargo mucho- le contestó a la modista, mientras Amu se colocaba su anterior vestido.

Se retiraron de allí, y decidieron dar una vuelta por el pueblo, antes de volver al castillo.

- ¿Crees que haya tomado mal las medidas?- le preguntó a Amu.

- No lo sé, sería algo muy raro en una modista que es contratada por el rey- le respondió, mirando unas manzanas en un puesto de frutas.

- Entonces, todo eso fue… ¿porque subiste de peso?- le preguntó con delicadeza, no queriendo ofender a Amu y evitando su mirada.

Amu no le contestó, y ella pensó que se había molestado, miró en su dirección para encontrársela en el puesto de frutas, comprando varias manzanas.

- Se ven realmente deliciosas- le comentó Amu, llegando a su lado- No puedo esperar para llegar al castillo y comerlas. Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo mientras me fui a comprarlas?

- No, nada- decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y evitar disgustar a Amu por algo que se podía arreglar tan fácil como arreglar el vestido- ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- Claro, vamos. Así tengo tiempo para prepararme para mi acto- sonrió Amu, comenzando el camino de vuelta.

Ya estaban casi saliendo, cuando Amu se quedó quieta y ella se volvió a verla, confundida por su actitud. Amu seguía parada allí en medio del camino, mirando con atención hacia un costado del camino y sin intención de moverse. ¿Qué le pasaba? se acercó y miró hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y vio a un montón de personas dirigiéndose a sus hogares, pero nada que ella pensara que pudiera llamar la atención de Amu.

Las demás personas siguieron moviéndose, y una sola permaneció allí, mirando hacia donde estaban ellas. Un hombre alto, vestido de negro, con un sombrero tapándole el rostro, sonrió hacia ellas y se dio la vuelta para irse. Amu trató de seguirlo, y ella tuvo que pararla, ese sujeto se veía peligroso, Amu no podía acercarse.

- Amu, no- le habló, al ver que ella parecía ignorar su intento de detenerla.

- ¿Ah?- Amu se volvió a verla, luciendo bastante confundida. Parpadeó un par de veces y pareció reconocerla- ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Qué pasa?

- Que te pasa a ti- le reclamó- ¿Acaso planeabas seguir a ese hombre?- le señaló al hombre, que se retiraba a un paso lento.

- Lo siento, y no, no planeaba seguirlo- se disculpó Amu. Suspiró- Está todo bien ahora, volvamos al castillo.

Con algo duda aún, le hizo caso y retomaron su camino. Pero no pudo evitar notar las miradas furtivas que Amu hacía hacia donde se había ido el hombre.

- ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó- ¿Conoces a ese…músico?- corrigió, ahora que notaba que eso que él traía a sus espaldas era un estuche de violín.

- Algo así- contestó Amu, aún sin mirarla- Digo no, no lo conozco- corrigió cuando se volvió a verla.

- Estás rara últimamente- concluyó, viendo que Amu no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

- Solo deben ser los nervios por el baile- se excusó ella.

No podía creer que los nervios podrían cambiarla tanto, pero se calló su pensamiento. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Amu se acerque a hablar.

.

.

.

Era realmente difícil saber donde ella se presentaría, después de todo era una cantante del bajo mundo, solo los del bajo mundo saben donde estaría Diamante Negro. Sin embargo, ella tenía un presentimiento, una corazonada, y supo que Diamante Negro volvería a estar en el club de mala muerte. Y si ella se presentaba, él también estaría en ese lugar. Lo había visto en el pueblo, no tenía duda, y tenía unas cuantas palabras que cruzar con él.

Se aseguró de que nadie la viera salir del castillo y se dirigió al pueblo, decidida a lograr su objetivo. Pasó de nuevo por todos esos pasadizos, que le dieron escalofríos como la última vez, y finalmente llegó a ese club, esta vez se ocultó en un lugar distinto, a esperar a que Diamante Negro apareciera.

Pero lo primero que apareció, por así decirlo, fue un brazo que se cruzó por su cintura y la hizo chocar con un cuerpo caliente. Ella intentó gritar, pero su boca fue tapada por una mano, y un susurro grave sonó cerca de su oído.

- Nos vemos de nuevo, Amu- le dijo aquella voz masculina mientras la apegaba más a él- Tanto tiempo sin poder sentirte.

Sintió su mejilla refregarse contra la suya, mientras una mano se colocaba en su pecho tratando de sentir su pulso y la otra la seguía manteniendo presa de ese abrazo. Sintió como su cara se calentaba y como su pulso se aceleraba, de la manera que él deseaba. Él conocía demasiado bien sus reacciones, por lo que sabía que hacer para lograr que ella reaccionaba como quería.

- Para- le rogó, mientras sentía su cuerpo llenarse de una sensación no deseada.

- Te extrañé- le volvió a susurrar, con su voz grave mandando escalofríos por su espalda.

Sintió algo caliente en su cuello y vio como él dejaba un rastro de besos que recorrían todo su cuello hasta cerca de su clavícula. Cayendo en su hechizo, ella se movió, dejándole un camino más fácil hacia ella y lanzando suspiros de placer ante los tratos que él le daba. Respiraba lentamente, con el aire caliente entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella, quemando su garganta en el proceso. Miraba su pecho subir y bajar de manera evidente- fruto de lo forzado de su respiración- como también la mano de él recorrer su pecho lentamente.

Él dejó de jugar con ella unos instante, todavía manteniéndola prisionera en el abrazo, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella. Aprovechó ese contacto para besar su mano con dulzura y sintió como él acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos. Ella volteó un poco el rostro, queriendo ver sus ojos, esos ojos que ella admitía-en el fondo de su alma- que había extrañado.

Igual que siempre, igual de bellos, igual de brillantes, llenos de la misma mirada que le dirigía cada vez que se veían.

- T…Tú…- trató de hablar.

- Amu- fue interrumpida por la voz de Diamante Negro.

- No…- la voz de él estaba cubierta con una advertencia. Advertencia que Diamante Negro ignoró.

- ¿Debo recordarte que estás casada, Amu?- le habló de manera seria, retándola como a un niño pequeño.

Solo le bastó decir eso para que ella se diera cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo, intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él no la dejó. Lo intentó una vez más, y él finalmente la dejó ir. Casi se fue corriendo hacia Diamante Negro, dejando una distancia de más de tres metros entre ellos, queriendo recuperar el aire y la cordura al mismo tiempo.

- ¿A qué viniste Amu?- le preguntó- No quiero creer que viniste deliberadamente a romper tus votos matrimoniales.

- No vine a eso- dijo con la cara roja- Vine a ver si él te acompañaba- lo señaló. Diamante Negro enarcó una ceja- Quería asegurarme que había alguien que te esté cuidando- aclaró rápidamente.

- Puedo cuidarme sola- le dijo con orgullo.

- Pero eres mi amiga y me preocupas- le respondió con sinceridad. Provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga.

- No hay necesidad, me cuido bien sola- soltó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- Eres tú la que necesita que la cuiden- le sonrió- Ya que siempre olvidas el lugar donde te encuentras- dijo mientras miraba hacia el hombre que las observaba con una sonrisa- Ahora, ve al castillo, no tienes que estar en un lugar así. ¿Dónde está el Jack? ¿Por qué no te acompaña?

- Me escapé de él- dijo con timidez.

Diamante Negro se frotó el puente de la nariz en obvio disgusto, mientras ella reía suavemente pensando en que actuaba un poco como Kukai cuando renegaba por sus escapes. Pero la risa se le fue cuando escuchó el chillido de ese demonio y luego sintió como comenzaba a desacomodar su cabello. Intentó gritar, pero le taparon la boca, lo único bueno fue que le sacaron a ese demonio de encima.

- No tenemos que alertar a los del club de tu presencia- le dijo su voz, enojada- Llévatela contigo- le ordenó a Diamante Negro.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio como la "paloma"- que ella aún creía que era un cuervo- volaba de la mano de él hacía el hombro de Diamante Negro, que se estaba alejando de ellos.

- Odio a esa cosa- murmuró, viendo como se alejaba sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Y te aseguras de que se vuelva algo mutuo ¿verdad?- se burló él.

- ¿Por qué todos insisten en decir que es mi culpa?- preguntó, fastidiada.

- Porque eres a la única que trata así, a todos nos obedece.

- Es un monstruo, está esperando el momento correcto para sacarles los ojos y me ataca porque yo sé su plan- lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una risa.

Sintió como era levantada por la cintura y luego fue colocada sobre un caballo, él subió frente a ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Te llevo al castillo, es peligroso que andes sola. No sé como lograste llegar sin problemas, pero no confío que la vuelta sea tan fácil.

No pudo emitir una queja, porque el caballo ya había comenzado su galope antes de que él terminara de hablar y ella sabía que él no se detendría. Y caerse del caballo era una idea para nada atractiva. Llegaron al castillo y el escondió al caballo entre unos árboles, antes guiarla dentro del castillo por una entrada secreta.

- ¿Cómo sabes de esta entrada?- le interrogó.

- Es la entrada que uso para visitar a la reina- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ella solo lo golpeó.

- Idiota- dijo enojada.

- ¿Celosa?

- Nunca.

- Yo creo que si- volvió a sonreír- Ahí está su habitación- señaló una ventana sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Tengo que escalar eso?

- Solo sube a mis hombros y no será tan difícil- ella hizo como él le indicó- Cuidado con el estuche, es frágil- la retó mientras ella subía por su espalda- Ahora, trata de agarrarte fuerte al marco de la ventana. ¡Salta!

Hizo como él dijo y pronto se encontró firmemente agarrada a la ventana, puso un poco de fuerza, logrando entrar en su habitación. Cuando salió a agradecerle, él ya había desaparecido, como si no hubiera estado allí y ella solo murmuró un "Gracias" al aire, ya que sentía que era lo correcto agradecer.

Al dirigirse a su cama, lo que se encontró fue a Yoru, quien había aparecido de la misma manera en la que él había desaparecido, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- ¿Acaso ahora haces magia?- dijo en gracia hacia Yoru.

Ella sabía que ninguno de los dos hacía magia. Él solo se había ido mientras ella terminaba de entrar y Yoru probablemente ya estaba en su cama cuando ella llegó, solo que no lo había notado. Tomó a Yoru del cuello y retiró la carta.

_"…Escuché que se celebra un baile en Seiyo y que estás invitada. Felicitaciones. Espero que el baile te ayude a distraerte esa noche, una noche que lamento no poder pasarla junto a ti. Pero no desespero, yo también buscaré mi manera de despejar mi mente esa noche y pronto estaremos juntos como antes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Te amo, Amu. No lo olvides"_

- Yo también te amo- dijo mirando hacia la noche fuera de su ventana.

_"PD: Sé que Diamante Negro se está presentando allí en Seiyo, en alguna parte del reino. Y también sé que Él la acompaña. Sólo ten cuidado de no cruzarte con ninguno de ellos. ¿Si?"_

Cerró la carta, pensando que debía de haber hecho como su marido deseaba, aún sin necesidad que él le pidiera ese favor. Aún si haber recibido esa carta, lo de esa noche no debía de haber pasado.

- Todo volverá a la normalidad cuando estemos juntos- dijo al aire- Lo sé, creo en que será así.

_Quiero creer en que será así._

.

.

.

- Estás bella como siempre, querida- le dijo Tadase, cuando llegó al salón en el que debían esperar antes de hacer su entrada.

- Rima-tan ¡Que bonita que estás!- la felicitó Yaya, sonriéndole.

- Si, Yaya, lo sé. Soy la más bonita de todas- le cortó todo el discurso, Yaya siempre decía lo mismo.

Yaya la miró con gracia, se tapó la boca y simplemente se fue a molestar a su Jack. Ella solo enarcó una ceja ante su actitud, antes de dirigirse al sillón y esperar a que sea la hora. Nagihiko la siguió y se paró detrás de ella, al lado del Jack de Tadase.

- Yaya está muy ansiosa- gritó Yaya- Será la primera vez que Yaya va a un baile con Amu-chi y Nade-tan.

Cierto. Se le había olvidado. Había hecho de la Joker una invitada especial, sólo para ver las reacciones de la realeza de Easter. Sonrió al ver que este baile ya no le resultaba tan aburrido. El rey y la princesa entraron en el salón, la princesa siendo seguida por sus dos doncellas, el rey trayendo a la cintura la espada ceremonial. Tadase traía una igual, una espada que era pasada de generación en generación en cada reino y que se la llevaba en eventos importantes en los que participaba la realeza.

- ¿Y el príncipe no piensa venir?- preguntó el rey Ikuto, sonando impaciente.

- Me dijo que como él sólo estaba de visita y nunca recibió una invitación formal, asistiría como el resto de los invitados. Que no necesitaba presentación- le respondió Tadase.

- Si, claro- dijo y se fue al balcón, a paso enojado.

La princesa se rió suavemente, y luego se acercó a ella. O al menos eso creía, pero resultó que terminó hablando con Nagihiko.

- El príncipe tiene otras intenciones ¿verdad?- le dijo en voz baja y con un tono dulce.

- Su Alteza es muy perceptiva- le contestó él, usando un tono similar al de la princesa. Ante lo que ella solo enarcó una ceja- También parece que Su Alteza comparte mis sospechas- ella se rió- Supongo que habrá que esperar a entrar al salón donde se realiza el baile.

- Así parece- Utau se alejó de él y la miró con gracia- Tiene usted un guardián muy inteligente Su Majestad- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Órdenes de mi marido- le contestó- ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa tener uno?- Yaya se rió de su respuesta, pero ella la ignoró- Deberías pedirle a tu hermano por uno si tanto te interesa- le dijo enojada, por algún motivo que ni ella entendía.

- Esa es una buena sugerencia- le contestó aún sonriente- Pero no soy muy aficionada a tener guardias rodeándome. Aún así le tengo mucho respeto a los Jacks, pienso que es un puesto importante- se apresuró a aclarar.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Rima- la miró y ella le sonreía- Permíteme- tocó su cabeza y vio como le quitaba el listón en su cabeza- Primero, el cabello suelto te queda mejor- le aconsejó- Y segundo, no uses ese color verde- de quien sabe donde, sacó un listón de color melocotón- El verde es el color de los celos- le guiñó el ojo mientras decía eso- Este color es más suave, es parecido al color del amor. O al menos el color que yo pienso que tornaría el amor de la reina- agregó antes de irse junto a su hermano en la terraza.

- Utau tiene razón, querida- intervino Tadase- Ese color queda mejor contigo- ella solo asintió, aún confundida por el actuar de la princesa.

- Aquí está su listón, Su Alteza- Nagihiko le alcanzó el listón verde- Si desea puedo llamar a una de las sirvientas para que reemplace los listones.

- No, déjalo. De todas maneras no me importa- le soltó, todavía confundida y mirando el listón en sus manos.

Los minutos pasaron, y la realeza de Easter, junto a Yaya, fueron llamados al salón. Como invitados, ellos iban primero y al último entrarían los reyes de Seiyo. Tadase se levantó y le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó, mientras se revisaba una última vez en el reflejo de los adornos que había allí. Entraron, los alabaron como siempre y el desfile típico de personas que querían saludarlos personalmente, comenzó. Todo era bastante normal, hasta que notó que la gente no la miraba tanto como siempre, sino miraba a otra parte del salón, donde ella pudo reconocer una cabellera rosa entre medio del tumulto. Sonrió, el tiempo de diversión había comenzado…

- Su Majestad, es un gusto poder verla de nuevo- le hablaba uno de los nobles del reino.

…tan pronto como terminara el protocolo que debía cumplir como reina.

.

.

.

- Amu…estás hermosa- le dijo a Amu, mientras la emoción de verla así de bonita la llenaba.

- Gracias- le respondió Amu, con la cara roja- El vestido resultó más bonito de lo que pensé.

- Hay que agradecerle a Yaya por prestarnos su modista- sin duda, sin la ayuda de Yaya no podrían haberlo logrado.

- Ustedes dos realmente me ayudaron- Amu se veía aún más bonita con ese rojo en su cara, le hacía su tarea como maquilladora más fácil.

- Todo por una amiga- le aseguró- Hoy es una noche especial, y tienes que brillar más que nunca. No habrá hombre que no se enamore de ti- le animó.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que solo había un hombre en particular al que Amu quería impresionar. Sin duda el rey Ikuto era un sueño, tal vez no para ella, pero para la mayoría si. Y a Amu realmente parecía gustarle el rey. Ella sabía que él estaba casado, y que se iría dentro de poco, así que pensó que Amu podía sentirse, al menos por una noche, como una princesa. Quería darle eso a su amiga, quien a pesar de que la conocía hace poco se había ganado su amistad y cariño, gracias a su inocencia, su gran bondad. Amu era de las pocas personas que tomaba a Yaya en serio, y ella, como su institutriz, apreciaba aquello.

- Parece que el baile está por comenzar- comentó Amu, sacándola de su reflexión- ¿Crees que tardarás mucho con mi cabello?

- Ya está listo- le dijo, mientras terminaba de arreglar su maquillaje.

- Pero si prácticamente está suelto, como si recién hubiera salido de bañarme.

- Así es como va, y no luce como si recién salieras de bañarte. Ahora, párate- Amu hizo como le indicó- Un último toque…- colocó la cinta roja de modo que cruzara bajo el busto de Amu y se atara en su espalda. Encargándose que el moño fuera resistente y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué la cinta?

- Para que se vea más bonito. Aparte resalta con lo blanco del vestido. Es el color de la pasión y el color de la vida, creo que va contigo- agregó en un murmuro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada- fue su rápida respuesta.

Y aún había otra razón. La cinta ayudaba a disimular un poco el arreglo que la modista había hecho al vestido luego de que no le entrara en la última prueba. Tenía que hablar con Amu respecto a esto, pero decidió dejarlo para después de baile, cuando las cosas en el castillo estuvieran más en calma.

- Hora de ir al baile- anunció con alegría.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró al príncipe Hikaru del otro lado, con la mano extendida como si hubiera estado a punto de golpear la puerta.

- Su Alteza- lo saludó cuando se dio cuenta que solo se le quedó mirando- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Solo venía a escoltar a la señorita Hinamori al baile. ¿Me equivoqué de recámara? Unas sirvientas me dijeron que era aquí- habló mientras dirigía sus confundidos ojos celestes hacia el pasillo.

- No, esta es la recámara de Amu- le contestó- En un segundo sale.

Amu salió y se sorprendió, al igual que ella, de encontrar al príncipe esperándola. Él también lució impresionado ante el aspecto de Amu y ella sonrió viendo que había logrado parte de su objetivo, ahora solo faltaba llevar a Amu frente al rey de Easter. El príncipe se ofreció a escoltar a Amu y Amu aceptó. Ella pudo ver que podría haber una traba en su plan, ante un pretendiente no esperado y el confuso accionar de Amu.

Por un segundo, se paró a pensar, y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. ¿Amu realmente estaba interesada en el rey? ¿O solo buscaba sentirse como si perteneciera a la realeza?

- ¿Llegué a conocerte bien, Amu?- preguntó en voz baja, caminando detrás de Amu y el príncipe.

Entraron en el salón, siendo Amu la que llamó la atención de todos. Tal y como ella había predicho.

* * *

**Chan Chan Channn... ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿A quién aceptará Amu?**

**¿Quién sabrá que va a pasar a partir de ahora? Ah, si, yo lo sé. Y en un par de días, ustedes también los sabrán. Claro, todo depende de cuan ansiosas estén por la continuación y si me lo hacen saber.**

**Al parecer, decidí agregar a la Amu de la serie en la historia. O sea la Amu que tiene múltiples amores. Sinceramente, me sorprende que no haya hecho que terminara enamorada de Kukai. Por suerte, me encanta poner a Kukai como el hermano mayor y el que la regaña.**

**¿Celos Rimahiko? ¡Claro que sí! Pobre Rima, no sabe ni siquiera que está celosa. A pesar de que Utau no es nada sutil a la hora de decírselo- al parecer la sutileza no es don que Utau posea- y ella aún no se da cuenta que lo que sucede es que siente celos.**

**Dos nuevos pretendientes. El príncipe Hikaru. ¿Qué clase de pasado es el que lo une con el rey Ikuto? Y el violinista, ¿un antiguo amor de la adolescencia? ¿Un affaire que no quiere admitir? ¿Y por qué trabaja junto a la amiga de Amu, Diamante Negro?**

**Todo esas preguntas y otras más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo. ¡No olviden dejar reviews con sus opiniones! Y no se olviden de avisarme que tan ansiosas están por el próximo capítulo.**


	7. El Baile Real(Parte 2)

**Es mitad de semana, o algo así, lo que significa que tengo que cumplir lo prometido. Aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior: El Baile Real.**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, agradezco sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y ahora subo la continuación, que espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.**

* * *

- Una compañía envidiable la que tiene usted, Su Alteza- halagaba un noble, junto a su esposa, al príncipe.

- Este sin duda es un vestido exquisito- agregó la mujer, observando su vestido- Aunque la dama que lo luce no se queda atrás- sonrió mientras la miraba.

- Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, que no soy merecedora- respondió en una inclinación, ocultando el rojo de su rostro.

- Y humilde además, que delicia- agregó el noble.

Ellos dos se retiraron, y ella pudo respirar tranquila. Todas esas charlas la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, con la mitad de los invitados del baile mirándola atentamente. Agradecía que fuera un baile con máscaras, o no hubiera podido aguantar la presión.

- ¿Disfrutas de la velada?- le preguntó el príncipe.

- La disfrutaría más sin todas las miradas sobre mí- confesó.

- La belleza llama la atención en todas partes- le dijo con suavidad, vio como miraba a un costado y sonreía pícaramente, antes de acercar demasiado su rostro- Y una belleza como la tuya sin duda atraería la atención de todos- tomó su mano con delicadeza- Una dama más bella que la reina, la proclamada belleza del reino, sin duda una sorpresa completamente inesperada- se inclinó ligeramente- ¿Esta hermosa dama me permitiría el honor de este baile?

- Sería una descortés si dijera que no. Acepto- fue llevada por el príncipe hacia el centro de la pista.

Todo el camino sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella y al momento que llegaron al centro, tenía el cuerpo completamente tieso. A ella le gustaba más ser la Joker, nadie le prestaba mucha atención, y podía cometer tropiezos a su antojo, la gente pensaba que era parte de su acto. Ahora, como invitada especial del baile real, con el fastuoso vestido que Yaya y Nadeshiko le habían regalado, sentía que cualquier paso en falso que diera la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

- Tranquila- le dijo con suavidad el príncipe Hikaru- Respira, y olvídate de las personas a tu alrededor.

- Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- No hay ningún peso sobre tus hombros que debas temer- acarició sus hombros, tratando de calmarlos. Lamentablemente, no funcionó, ella seguía tiesa- Eres la Joker, recuerda, ellos se olvidarán de ti en cuanto el baile haya terminado. No importa lo que pase.

- Gracias- suspiró, aún algo tiesa.

- Ahora, disfruta el baile. Bailando- colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra sobre su mano derecha.

Bailaron por varios minutos, en un silencio tranquilo, siguiendo la lenta cadencia de la música, y con ella tratando de ignorar a las personas observándola. Cosa que no logró, no cuando comenzó a ver como las mujeres comenzaban a murmurar cosas acerca de ellos.

- ¿Ella? ¿La futura princesa?- exclamó una, asombrada.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y miró al príncipe. ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera princesa? ¿Dónde estaba la prometida del príncipe Hikaru?

- Su Alteza…- intentó hablarle. Él la miró, indicándole que la había escuchado- ¿Cómo esta la princesa?- preguntó en los nervios.

- Perfectamente. En su reino, cumpliendo con sus tareas reales y con los arreglos de la boda.

- ¿Usted está emocionado con la boda?

- ¿Emocionado?- preguntó, pensativo- ¿No es eso algo típico de las damas?

- No, también los hombres pueden emocionarse por las bodas- al menos su esposo había estado tan ansioso como ella…- Es una celebración importante, la máxima expresión de amor.

- ¿Lo es?- él parpadeó sorprendido- A mi me parecía una simple ceremonia formal, un acuerdo en cuanto a los bienes materiales- ella lo miró sorprendida, y con sospechas de que Su Alteza no sentía nada hacia la princesa- No veo como la boda tiene que ver con los sentimientos. ¿Acaso la boda hace que el amor crezca? ¿Acaso el organizar una boda hace que dos personas que no sentían nada el uno hacia el otro, de pronto se enamoren? ¿Tiene ese poder?

Ella calló, reflexionando acerca de lo dicho por el príncipe. Él tenía razón en una cosa, la boda no afectaba en nada los sentimientos de las personas. Si esas dos personas se amaban antes de la boda, lo harán después de esta. Y si no los unía ningún lazo ante de esta, tampoco había ningún lazo sentimental que los una después de realizada la boda.

Y siguiendo con ese razonamiento, un matrimonio no podía ayudar a mantener unidas a dos personas, si entre ellas se había acabado el amor…

- Entonces…

- Ese no es su poder- sintió la voz del rey Ikuto interrumpir- El poder de una boda es algo un poco más humano, y distinto del amor, en parte. Es como una especie de reclamo, como la sucesión en un trono- se inclinó ante ellos, ella también se inclinó en muestra de respeto- Es decir "esto me pertenece"- colocó una mano sobre la suya e hizo que soltara la mano del príncipe- Como el heredero legítimo a un trono puede tomar la corona, sobre aquellos que solo se encuentran en la línea de sucesión por meras formalidades- la mano del príncipe se retiró de su espalda y ella se vio impulsada cerca del rey- Pero, más importante, es decir "esta es la persona que mi corazón eligió y la persona que me entregó su corazón". Una declaración que, al menos en mi caso, significa que solo me la quitarán sobre mi cadáver- sonrió mientras dirigía esos brillantes ojos zafiro hacia ella, logrando que su cara se pusiera roja.

- Entiendo, ese es el poder que posee- Hikaru sonrió- Supongo que por eso las mujeres le dan tanta importancia a la ceremonia.

- Sin embargo, no todas las ceremonias de boda tienen ese poder. Muchas veces son un mero acuerdo con respecto a los bienes, como tú dices. Y muchas otras, la unión de dos personas se realiza sin ninguna ceremonia, sin palabras, solo dos corazones que deciden permanecer juntos. Así que te aconsejo, asegúrate de lo que estás haciendo antes de casarte. ¿Es un acuerdo material? ¿Es una ceremonia formal? ¿O es una unión verdadera?

- Gracias, por el consejo, Ikuto- el príncipe le ofreció la mano.

- De nada, Hikaru- se dieron un apretón de manos- Ahora, a cambio del consejo, ¿me permitirás tener a la señorita Hinamori como compañera de baile?

- Ella lleva la marca de Casa Real de Easter, pensé que como un miembro de tu reino debía de cuidar de ella hasta que tú o Utau reclamaran su compañía- se inclinó ante ellos y se retiró.

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó, confundida por las palabras del príncipe.

- La máscara que te di- le contestó Ikuto- Lleva la marca de la Casa Real de Easter grabada a un costado. Con eso me aseguraba de que ningún hombre tratara de acercarse, pero no conté con la presencia de Hikaru.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, sumamente asombrada- ¿Entonces solo habría podido hablar con personas que sean de Easter?

- No, solo con personas que pertenezcan a la nobleza o realeza de Easter- el rey ignoró el shock en el que se quedaba y se preparó para bailar- Tranquila, respira y baila.

- No puedo con todas las personas mirándome- se quejó, viendo como el rey ignoraba lo tensa que estaba.

- De acuerdo- la hizo girar y que su espalda chocara contra el pecho de él- Ahora, cierra los ojos y solo sigue la música.

- Pero…

- Solo haz como te digo- a regañadientes, lo obedeció y trató de concentrarse en la música. Pero aún sentía las miradas sobre ella- Giro- dieron un giro completo y ella sintió como algo caliente se posaba sobre su hombro, logrando quitarle la tensión- Lento, toma aire- tomó aire y aspiró una esencia fresca, como una noche de comienzos de verano. Sintió como gran parte de su cuerpo se relajaba- Lista para bailar, medio giro- la mano de él se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, presionando suavemente y brindando calor a esa zona. Antes de continuar su camino por su brazo y llegar a su espalda- ¿Mejor, Amu?- le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. Blanco brillante, que contrastaba con su piel morena y la máscara negra que traía.

¿Qué si estaba mejor? ¡Estaba mejor que nunca! Toda esa tensión, todos esos nervios, habían desaparecido como si fuera magia. Se sentía tan relajada como si acabara de levantarse. Estaba tranquila, tanto que le daba sueño, y terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ikuto.

- Tomaré eso como un sí- ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, pero no tenía ganas de levantar el rostro- Estuviste bajo mucha tensión ¿o me equivoco?- ella negó con la cabeza- Bien, ahora solo bailemos en paz. ¿Escuchas la suave música?

Ella no solo escuchaba la música, podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo de manera frenética, y también podía escuchar el corazón de Ikuto latir en sincronía con el suyo. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Era cierto? ¿O solo era su imaginación? Le dejó de importar, realmente ya no le importaba. En ese momento lo único que sentía era Ikuto bailando junto a ella y la música sonando. No había nada más, y ella estaba bien con eso.

.

.

.

- Una movida arriesgada del "príncipe"- marcó las comillas en el aire- Teniendo en cuenta de que podría perder su título antes de tenerlo si la princesa se entera de la compañía que tiene esta noche.

- Es solo un inocente baile, Su Majestad- le aseguró Nagihiko.

- Talvez la reina solo este celosa de que ella no puede bailar- comentó la princesa- Es una pena que el rey se haya enfermado- comentó acerca de la retirada de Tadase, debido a un dolor de estómago.

- Tadase no se controla a la hora de comer, posiblemente comió una carne que no estaba bien cocinada. Tendré que encargarme de los cocineros luego de que el baile termine, y espero que la comida que les ofrecemos a los invitados esté en perfecto estado.

- Estoy seguro que todo terminará bien- Nagihiko le sonrió- Lo bueno es que Yaya, digo, Su Excelencia, está disfrutando del baile.

- Ah, ya volverá diciendo que el hombre que la invitó a bailar no sabe bailar- comentó con aburrimiento, ante la rutina que Yaya había repetido durante toda la noche.

Un joven se acercaba a invitarla a bailar y ella aceptaba, solo para a los minutos volver diciendo que esa persona no sabía bailar. No era culpa de ellos. No era que ellos no supieran bailar, ellos no sabían bailar de la forma que Yaya bailaba. Suspiró, no había caso con ella.

Desde su lugar privilegiado, pudo observar como había un gran movimiento y como las personas comenzaban a murmurar. Por simple curiosidad, miró que los tenía tan entretenidos y vio que había pasado algo mejor de lo que ella había esperado. Había invitado a la Joker para así ver la reacción de la princesa ante el accionar de su hermano con respecto a la Joker, pero la aparición del príncipe había arruinado todo. O al menos eso creía, sin embargo, parecía haberlo mejorado todo. En especial con la escena de celos que había mostrado el rey, o eso creía, debido a la atención que todos posaban en ellos tres. Pensó que se armaría una pelea y alertó a Nagihiko y Kairi con la mirada, más Hikaru solo se inclinó ante el rey ante de retirarse. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Acaso a Hikaru le preocupaba tanto perder su titulo?

- Eso fue aburrido- comentó cuando todo se había calmado.

Había esperado más y, para el colmo de todo, la princesa estaba ocupada hablando con Nagihiko, completamente ignorando lo que su hermano hacía. Ella miró enojada a Nagihiko, él no podía evitar ser así de "sociable" ¿verdad? Dios de seguro lo castigaría si no coqueteara con cualquier mujer que le hablara. Realmente no le gustaba tener que tratar con todas las mujeres que se quedaban encandiladas con él, y solo aceptaba su protección debido al incidente reciente.

- Estoy aburrida- declaró, levantándose de su trono- Me retiro a mi recámara. Adiós- terminó, despidiéndose de Utau y Nagihiko, antes de salir del salón.

No le importaba si Nagihiko la seguía o no. Ese era problema de él, ella se iría a su recámara. Caminó decidida unos cuantos pasos, hasta que se paró ante la presencia de un misterioso cerca de una ventana. Botas y pantalones negros, un saco verde oscuro, su rostro completamente cubierto por una sombrero negro. Normalmente no tendría miedo de un "desconocido" en un baile de máscaras, pero la espada que este traía en su cinturón, junto con el cuervo negro sobre una de sus manos cubiertas de guantes negros y el hecho de que no mostrara su rostro, la hizo sentir en un gran peligro.

- Su Majestad- sintió la voz de Nagihiko llamarla y ella retrocedió unos pasos.

- No se preocupe, Su Majestad- le aseguró el desconocido, liberando al cuervo y volteando a verla, o algo así. Se inclinó.

- Su Majestad- Nagihiko colocó una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Está temblando? ¿Está bien?

- Perdón por asustarla, Su Majestad- se disculpó el desconocido- Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire- les mostró una sonrisa, aún ocultando sus ojos con el sombrero- Ahora volveré al baile- pasó junto a Nagihiko e hizo una inclinación de cabeza- Jack, con su permiso- entró al salón de baile.

- ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó a Nagihiko, quien le sonrió a ese hombre cuando pasó cerca de ellos.

- Sí, es uno de los invitados al baile, lo vi dentro al comienzo del baile. ¿Se dirige a su recámara?- le preguntó.

- Por supuesto- le contestó, aún enojada con él. Y comenzó a caminar.

Fue parada por la mano de él, alrededor de su muñeca. Ella se volteó a verlo, confundida por su accionar. Lo encontró arrodillado frente a ella.

- ¿Su Majestad me permitiría el honor de este baile?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

- ¿Qué?- ella se soltó de su agarre de manera brusca- Tú, como… ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso no conoces tu lugar?- ¿Acaso se atrevía a burlarse de ella? ¿De la reina?

- Mi lugar es como protector de la reina- admitió, parándose- Y mi deber es hacer a la reina feliz- le aseguró- Pude ver como la reina deseaba bailar, pero no pudo debido al problema del rey. Sé que solo soy un simple Jack, pero me gustaría que la reina pudiera obtener al menos uno de los bailes que deseaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque aquí aún se puede escuchar la música, y porque no hay personas que nos vean o juzguen a la reina. La reina puede ser ella misma- le sonrió de nuevo- ¿Lo va a intentar?- le ofreció su mano y ella se le quedó viendo.

Observando esa mano como si fuera un veneno potente, y también como si fuera el antídoto para una enfermedad que la venía aquejando hace mucho. Era como un juego de ilusión, no sabía que sería en realidad hasta que decidiera si tomarla o no. Podía ser algo bueno, o podía ser su perdición. ¿Qué sería? Más importante, ¿se arriesgaría a tomarla?

Como si alguien la manipulara, colocó su mano sobre la de él y al instante en que se tocaron, un fuego recorrió su interior. Había sido veneno ¿verdad?

Un veneno que no pareció matarla al instante y que no le provocaba dolor, al menos eso era algo bueno. Se colocaron en posición de bailar y con el débil rastro de música que llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban, comenzaron a bailar. Para su sorpresa, Nagihiko era mejor bailarín que cualquier persona que haya conocido, y miles de veces más grácil que Tadase. Ella no podía evitar sentir que estaba en uno de sus sueños de la infancia donde bailaba con un príncipe que le susurraba su amor en el baile que ambos compartían sobre una nube. Cerró los ojos, en vergüenza de esos sueños infantiles, y dejó que el calor se retirara de su rostro, mientras seguía flotando en ese baile.

"…_es la magia del amor" "…usted también será capaz de sentirlo, de vivirlo. Cada momento junto a la persona que se ama se siente como magia"_ Las palabras dichas por su institutriz hace años atrás volvieron a su mente, confundiéndola en porque habían vuelto en ese instante.

Ella no experimentó, ni experimentaría la magia del amor.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, y fue recogida por la mano de Nagihiko.

- Todo está bien, Su Majestad. No hay porque llorar- le aseguró.

Y ella creyó lo que él le decía.

.

.

.

La reina sí que era un hueso duro de roer. Le causaba gracia como no era capaz siquiera de ver lo que pasaba con ella. Tal vez era mucho pedirle que reconozca las acciones de cierta persona alrededor de ella, a pesar de lo obvias que fueran. Pero al menos debería reconocer los sentimientos que llenaban su propio corazón. Pero no, seguía en negación. Y era casi tan despistada como cierto Jack, que esperaba pacientemente a que Yaya se cansara y decidiera retirarse a su recámara.

¿Es que todos en aquel reino estaban ciegos? Ella e Ikuto se habían percatado de la situación en cuestión de segundos, y los que vivían allí parecían ignorar por completo lo que pasaba. ¿Es que acaso el Jack, Kairi creía que se llamaba, no notaba que Yaya solo aceptaba bailar con otros jóvenes esperando que él la saque a bailar? Tampoco parecía notar que ella inventaba cualquier excusa para volver junto a él al ver que no hacía nada ante ella bailando con varios jóvenes.

No le sorprendía porque Ikuto decía que el castillo en vez del lugar donde vivía la realeza, más parecía una casa llena de jóvenes adolescentes que jugaban a ser grandes e intentaban reconocer que eran esos sentimientos que los ocupaban. Definitivamente su hermano no servía como niñera.

- Su Alteza- sintió que la hablaban, ella se volteó a ver al hombre con su rostro cubierto por un sombrero negro- ¿Me permite este baile?

- ¿Quién…?- ¿Por qué ese hombre no le mostraba el rostro?

Él levantó la cabeza ligeramente, mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante y luego dejando que ella viera el resto de su rostro, ligeramente cubierto por una máscara negra. Que viera esos ojos esmeralda que ella había visto con anterioridad, esos ojos vacíos de envidia o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo. Esos ojos que la miraban con sinceridad y con buenas intenciones.

- Tú…- no podía formular las palabras.

- Se ve hermosa esta noche, princesa- le respondió sin perder la sonrisa- ¿Me daría el honor de un baile con usted?- le ofreció su mano, y luego de un momento ella aceptó.

Realmente deseaba bailar, y él era el primero en la noche que se había atrevido a pedirle un baile. La dirigió a la pista y le dio un giro antes de colocarse en posición para bailar. Cuando logró reconocer el ritmo que se tocaba, comenzó a guiarla en el baile, bailando con una elegancia propia de un miembro de la realeza.

- ¿Por qué te ocultas?- le preguntó, luego de un rato de bailar en un calmo silencio.

- No me oculto, esta noche estoy siendo su acompañante secreto- le contestó con tranquilidad.

- ¿Mi _qué_ secreto?- le preguntó con la cara roja.

- Solo disfruta de la noche, Utau- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué la familiaridad repentina? Soy una princesa, y tú eres un Jack, no lo olvides- él le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Como dije, disfruta de la noche. Disfruta del baile, Utau. Relájate. No estoy aquí como el Jack del rey, estoy aquí como tu acompañante- señaló hacia la ropa que traía, distinta a la de un guardia real- Y creo que como acompañante puedo llamarte por tu nombre, en vez de por tu titulo.

- Supongo- le contestó, de nuevo con la cara roja- No creo que esté mal disfrutar del baile.

- Está totalmente bien- continuaron bailando, en un silencio que de nuevo no era incómodo, sino que era lo indicado en ese momento- Antes de comenzar, tú le diste un consejo a la reina- habló él de nuevo- Ahora, quiero darte yo uno. Te vez mucho mejor cuando sonríes feliz.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Como Jack, mi deber es observar todo a mí alrededor, y alrededor de Su Majestad, para asegurar su protección. Y termino viendo más de lo que crees. Así que veo cuando sonríes de manera protocolar, o cuando sonríes feliz mientras hablas con tu hermano o alguna de tus doncellas. Y, en mi opinión, las sonrisas sinceras aumentan tu belleza. Supongo que mi presencia esta noche, es algo egoísta, ya que lo hice debido a que quería verte sonreír de esa misma forma. Quería ver tu brillo de nuevo y que todos los demás lo vieran.

- K…Kukai…- ella casi no podía hablar de los nervios. Él le tapó los labios con un dedo.

- No hables. Sólo sonríe- le dijo con suavidad.

Con gran habilidad, logro que ella hiciera unos pasos de baile realmente impresionantes, que llamaron la atención de todos. Cuando terminaron recibieron muchos aplausos, ante los que ambos respondieron inclinándose y sonriendo a su público. Mientras lo seguían aplaudiendo, ella lo miró y él pareció notar que ella lo miraba, ya que se volvió a verla. Ella le sonrió, realmente feliz, y agradecida con él, había logrado mejorar esa noche que ella pensaba que estaba perdida. Una noche en que no había hecho nada más que desear volver a Easter pronto, pero que ahora le parecía una noche que valía la pena recordar. Él le sonrió de vuelta y le levantó en pulgar de manera discreta, haciéndola reír ante ese gesto tan poco usual.

Las personas se retiraron y ellos volvieron a bailar, esta vez de manera más tranquila. Bailando hasta que el fin del baile los tomó desprevenidos y tuvieron que retirarse junto al resto de los invitados. Él se ofreció a acompañarla, y ella aceptó, no queriendo arruinar los últimos momentos de esta magnifica noche.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás cuidando del rey? ¿No te reclamaran por haber ignorado tu deber e ir al baile?

- Conseguí un reemplazo, y aparte Kukai nunca fue al baile- le guiñó un ojo- No hay nadie que lo haya visto volver luego de que se retirara junto al rey, o al menos nadie que vaya a delatarlo ¿o sí?

- ¿Dudas de la integridad de una princesa?- se burló ella.

- Nunca, no me arriesgaría a insultar a Su Alteza de esa forma- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando y pasaron por el pasillo que era perpendicular al pasillo donde se encontraba la recámara de Amu. Así fue como ambos pudieron ver las siluetas de Amu e Ikuto junto a la puerta de la recámara de Amu. No había que ser un genio, ni hacia falta mirar mucho, para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su reprobación y sintió el suspiro cansado de Kukai.

Vieron como Amu e Ikuto entraron en la recámara. Kukai colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la empujó ligeramente, indicándole que continuara el camino que tomaban antes del "descubrimiento" que habían hecho.

- Se los advertí- le confesó a Kukai- Ninguno me hizo caso- él asintió- Será un verdadero revuelo cuando la reina aparezca dentro de poco- él volvió a asentir.

- La reina no es la única que va a aparecer pronto- comentó Kukai, ella solo enarcó una ceja ante él y siguió el camino.

Llegaron a su recámara, ella abrió ligeramente la puerta y se volvió a verlo.

- Muchas gracias, por esta noche- le agradeció sinceramente.

- Ha sido mi placer- le respondió, inclinándose ligeramente- Descansa bien, Utau- tomó su mano- Buenas noches, mi princesa- besó su mano con delicadeza, antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Ella sólo sonrió mientras lo veía irse, la sonrisa todavía adornando su rostro mientras entraba en su recámara y se dirigía a descansar de una noche que permanecería en sus recuerdos para siempre.

.

.

.

¿Por qué Utau-chan tenía quien la saque a bailar y ella no? Miro a Kairi, su mal humor había arruinado la noche para ella también. ¿Por qué los bailes le molestaban tanto a Kairi? Ella había pensado que esta noche podría bailar junto a Nade-tan y Kairi tal y como lo había hecho en los ensayos. Al menos en los ensayos en que había logrado que Kairi bailara. Pero Nade-tan había estado todo el tiempo junto a Amu-chi, quien a su vez había pasado la noche junto al príncipe Hikaru, y luego se había ido a mitad de la noche.

En definitiva, los hombres habían arruinado su noche. Primero el príncipe Hikaru, al llevarse a sus amigas Amu-chi y Nade-tan; y luego Kairi, quien se había vuelto un ogro, negándose a bailar aunque sea una vez con ella. Ella podría simplemente haberlo arrastrado a la pista y hacerlo bailar, tal como hizo durante los ensayos. Pero Rima-tan le había dicho que volvería con sus padres si hacía algo que pusiera en vergüenza a la realeza de Seiyo; y ella no quería irse. No mientras sus amigos siguieran en Seiyo, y no ahora que se divertía tanto junto a Kairi. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero no siempre estaría en Seiyo, algún día se iría. O Rima perdería la paciencia, o ella se casaría. Lo que no era una locura, desde que ya se encontraba en edad casadera. ¿Como sería el hombre con quien se casara? ¿Sería amable? ¿Sería divertido? ¿Le permitiría quedarse en Seiyo a pesar de que no debía?

- Después de todo, el puesto del As no es puesto real- dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su recámara.

- El puesto del As sí es un puesto real- le habló Kairi.

- Gracias, Kairi- sonrió suavemente- Pero todos saben que Tadase lo inventó solo para mantenerme tranquila. No es un puesto real. Si fuera un puesto real, tendría alguna obligación, al igual que Rima tiene obligaciones como reina. Pero no, no tengo que hacer nada, me paso todo el día jugando.

- ¿Eso es lo que la preocupa? ¿La razón por la que tarda en dormirse cuando cae la noche?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Soy su guardián. No puedo retirarme hasta que esté seguro que Su Excelencia está dormida, cuando usted duerme profundamente, ese es el momento en que intercambio la guardia.

- Pero, pero entonces...¿Cuanto duermes?- había noches que se quedaba despierta hasta cerca del amanecer y habían otras noches que se las pasaba en vela. ¿Todas esas noches él se quedaba despierto junto a ella?

- Duermo lo necesario para mantener segura a Su Excelencia. Soy su guardián. Y como su guardián, tendré que recordarle cual es su deber. Su deber es permanecer junto a la reina, ayudarla a encargarse del reino, evitar que la reina extrañe su hogar. Y el deber que desarrolla mejor, hacer que mi tarea de cuidar de usted sea un desafío. Ese es su deber, Su Excelencia, y es un deber que usted cumple muy bien.

- ¿En serio lo es?- Kairi asintió- ¿Y lo hago bien?

- Como ninguna otra persona.

- Genial. Entonces mi puesto es el que mejor cumple su deber- dijo con emoción- Me encargaré de recordarle eso al hombre que se case conmigo. Aunque talvez me olvide- dijo pensativa- Ya sé- exclamó cuando se le ocurrió una idea- Kairi, tú recuerda- le avisó- Y tú dile a mi futuro marido que mi puesto es el que mejor cumple su deber.

- Eso será imposible, Su Excelencia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en cuanto Su Excelencia se case, será su marido el encargado de su cuidado. Y yo pasaré a ser el guardián de quien el rey disponga. O quedar como un simple guardia.

- ¿Y por qué no podrás cuidarme tú? ¿No puedes cuidarme aunque esté casada?

- No creo que su marido lo permita, es casi imposible. No se preocupe, estoy seguro que su marido velará por su seguridad muy bien.

- Pero yo no quiero que otro me cuide, yo quiero que Kairi me cuide.

Le parecía injusto, Kairi era quien cuidó de ella desde que llegó a Seiyo. Varias veces había cambiado de institutriz, hasta que llegó Nadeshiko, y muchas veces había cambiado de modista, o instructor de equitación, o cocinera, o doncella, o criada. Kairi, como su guardián, era el único que no había cambiado. O al menos no lo habían cambiado porque no era capaz de cumplir su deber. Sólo lo habían cambiado, y por un corto período de tiempo, porque Rima se había enojado con Nagi, nada más.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a Kairi y le agradaba que Kairi esté junto a ella. Ella no quería a un desconocido, o su marido, cuidando de ella, quería a Kairi.

- Si no van a permitir que Kairi me cuide, entonces me casaré con Kairi- declaró, pegándose a él- Entonces como serás mi marido tendrás que cuidarme ¿verdad? Así podrás cuidarme siempre ¿verdad?

Kairi la apartó de manera rápida de él, y podría decir algo brusca. Tomándola por completo por sorpresa, él nunca la había tratado así.

- Kairi...- lo llamó, confundida por su accionar tan inusual en él.

- Su Excelencia- le habló él, dándole la espalda- No puede andar diciendo esas locuras como si nada, mucho menos en público- ella podía notar lo mucho que le costaba mantener su tono.

- No es ninguna locura. Es lo que quiero. Quiero que Kairi me cuide, que se case conmigo.

- Si tanto insiste en que cuide de usted- Kairi perdió el control, paró y tomó aire- Entonces insista en mantenerme como guardián- continuó hablando, un poco más calmado- Pero no hable de contraer matrimonio conmigo, no hable de establecer un lazo emocional cuando lo único que quiere es que la cuide alguien con un rostro conocido.

¿Lazo emocional? Se refería a... ¿amor? De seguro era amor, estaban hablando de matrimonio después de todo. Ella... ¿amaba a Kairi? Ella no sabía que era el amor, en muchos aspectos era una niña aún, y el amor era uno de esos aspectos. No tenía idea de como se sentía el amor, ni siquiera sabía como se sentía gustar de alguien. Ella había llegado a Seiyo siendo una pequeña de doce años, y desde el instante en que se había visto con Tadase, tuvo a Kairi junto a ella, como su guardián. Todos los chicos que había conocido a partir de ese momento, se habían sentido intimidados por la presencia seria de Kairi detrás de ella. Muchos, ahora que lo pensaba, habían tratado de alejarla de él, para poder confesarse, pero ella se había negado. Tadase se lo había dicho, Kairi era su guardián y siempre debía estar junto a ella para asegurar su seguridad. Kairi se lo había prometido, que siempre estaría a su lado, que la protegería con su vida. Y por esas palabras, ella se había negado.

Ahora se arrepentía, pensando en todas esas oportunidades que había desperdiciado, oportunidades que tal vez ahora le servirían para saber que era lo que sentía por Kairi. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sabía que no era solo un capricho de tener un rostro conocido cuidándola, pero no sabía si se trataba de un sentimiento de amistad, de hermandad o si era algo mucho más profundo.

- No quiero que me cuides solo porque eres un rostro conocido- le respondió, con las manos hechas puño pensando en su acusación- Quiero que me cuides porque así lo prometiste, porque así cumplirías tu promesa. Prometiste estar siempre a mi lado ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella noche de tormenta...Yo creí en tu promesa, creí en que siempre me protegerías. Esa es la razón por la que dejé de tener miedo, porque supe que estarías siempre a mi lado y que mientras estuvieras junto a mi nada me haría daño.

Luchando contra las lágrimas traicioneras que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se retiró de allí. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

- Su Excelencia- Kari intentó pararla, tomó su muñeca.

- Yaya- se soltó de su agarre- Llámame Yaya, nunca lo haces. ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Aunque sea una vez, una sola vez. O como aquella vez, Yaya-chan ¿Por qué no volviste a llamarme de esa forma?

- S...Su Excelencia.

- Adiós, Kairi- soltó antes de continuar su camino a su recámara. Llegó y cerró la puerta en su cara, no estando de humor para desearle las buenas noches como siempre.

Una vez que se cambió y se dirigió a su cama, se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta de su recámara abierta. Y se sorprendió aún más de encontrar a Kairi dentro de su recámara. Él nunca había entrado en su recámara sin avisar antes y recibir una respuesta por su parte, solo aquella vez...

- Buenas noches, Yaya-chan- le dijo antes de dirigirse fuera de su recámara.

Ella se quedó paralizada por varios minutos, decidiendo si creer en lo que acababa de pasar o no. Para cuando pudo reaccionar y salió a ver el pasillo, se encontró con que estaba vacío, no había rastro de Kairi. Eso aumentó su duda ¿aquello había pasado en realidad? ¿O había sido solo su gran imaginación?

.

.

.

- Parece que el baile acabó- sintió la voz de Ikuto decir, liberándola de el mundo de ensueño en donde se encontraba.

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que era como él le había dicho, la gente se retiraba y la música se iba deteniendo lentamente. No pudo evitar pensar que la noche había sido demasiado corta.

- Hora de regresar al mundo real- dijo con amargura.

- El mundo real no es tan malo como lo haces ver- fue la respuesta de Ikuto- Ven, yo te enseñaré como mejorarlo- la tomó de la mano y se retiraron del salón.

La llevó hacia el jardín, tapándole los ojos mientras caminaban hacia alguna parte en específico y luego los soltaba, dejándola frente a unas flores hermosas. Ella había andado cientos de veces en este jardín, ¿Cómo nunca antes las había visto?

- Son unas flores que solo abren de noche- le relató él- Las descubrí en unos de mis paseos nocturnos. He visto cuanto tiempo pasas por aquí durante el día, supuse que te gusta mucho el jardín y las flores en él.

- Son hermosas- dijo mientras las seguía observando.

- No son las más hermosas aquí- susurró él. Se volteó a verlo y vio que él tenía su mirada fija en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Ikuto…- él le hizo una seña que se callara, y ella así lo hizo.

Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro y se le quedó mirando, con esos profundos ojos zafiro sobre ella. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Así, cada vez que ella aspiraba por la boca, aspiraba el aliento de Ikuto, un aliento caliente y que sabía a pecado.

Sus labios se juntaron y ella dejó de pensar racionalmente a partir de ese momento. Sólo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y por el latido acelerado de su corazón, que le gritaba algo que ella aún no lograba comprender. Se separaron por falta de aire e Ikuto se ofreció a acompañarla a su recámara, ella solo asintió, incapaz de expresar palabras de aceptación o rechazo debido a lo confundida que se encontraba.

Llegaron a su recámara y ella se quedó mirando la puerta, con miedo de ver hacia él. La abrió y aún sin mirarlo, se despidió.

- Buenas noches- soltó rápidamente, queriendo escapar cuanto antes.

- Amu- su voz la hizo detenerse- Amu, mírame- aún en contra de lo que la lógica le indicaba, hizo lo que él le dijo- Te amo, Amu- le dijo de manera seria, derribando todas sus paredes.

- ¿Cómo?- ella no podía creerlo, era imposible que él estuviera enamorado de ella- Pero, nos conocemos hace muy poco.

- Eso no me importa, yo te amo- le respondió firmemente.

No. Ella no podía contra esas palabras. Y su resistencia se debilitaba, cuando su corazón comenzaba a hablar más claro. _Yo también te amo, Ikuto._

- El mundo no es tan bueno como lo muestra- le respondió ella- Y ambos estamos demasiado adelante como para volver atrás- concluyó.

Junto sus labios con los de Ikuto, mostrando como tenía razón. No había vuelta de esto, no de lo que sentían y no de lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Entraron en su recámara, olvidándose del mundo, de una forma similar a la que lo habían hecho durante el baile.

Mientras su corazón se aceleraba aún más, las ropas se iban separando de sus cuerpos y sus pieles se tocaban aún más, ella pensó que esa clase de tela sobre ella siempre tenía el mismo fin.

* * *

**Y así termina el baile. O al menos la noche del baile. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Adiós Hikaru. Amu eligió, y Hikaru no reemplazará a Ikuto. Uno menos, aún queda saber que hará con los otros tres que le quedan. Sinceramente, Amu tiene suerte, no todas tenemos a tres hombres tras una.**

**Rimahiko, Rima como siempre tan terca y Nagihiko como siempre tan paciente. Es gracioso como los celos pueden hacer que confundas la amabilidad con coquetería. Esperemos que Rima comience a escuchar las voces en su cabeza, y las de fuera de su cabeza también, y se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Nagi.**

**En la primera revisión de esta parte del capítulo, no había nada contado sobre Yaya y Kairi, luego me llegó la inspiración y apareció la escena que leyeron. Y así su historia terminó siendo mi favorita, junto con la de Kukai y Utau. Como ven, puse un poco de todas las parejas, y me encargué de desaparecer a Tadase (sonrisa malvada). Por lo que me siento complacida con eso.**

**Todas las parejas dieron un gran salto, en especial la principal, el Amuto. ¿Que sucederá a partir de ahora? Nadie sabe cuando el marido de Amu volverá, cuando la reina de Easter aparecerá, como se desarrollaran las cosas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Amu y Kukai se vean? ¿Y cuando Utau e Ikuto se enfrenten? No piensen que este es el final, porque aún falta todo esto por resolver.**

**Cumpliendo lo prometido, les dejé la continuación del baile. No olviden dejar sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a mejorar. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin estoy de vuelta, actualizando está historia que casi parecía que la había abandonado.**

**¿La verdad? No tengo ninguna excusa que me salve, sólo fue que no encontraba la inspiración para continuarla, por suerte vino a mi y pude escribir este capítulo.**

**Como sea, lamento la demora y agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, son realmente alentadores. Así que para todos aquellos que comentaron, les traigo este capítulo para ellos.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo para que comiencen a leer.**

* * *

El Baile Real había sido un éxito rotundo, que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Sin embargo, en aquel castillo que no dormía, las actividades del día comenzaron al mismo tiempo que los otros días. Cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

En el comedor de sirvientes, los tres Jacks reales, la Joker y la institutriz del As, comparten un desayuno, algunos con marcas en la piel que indicaban la larga noche que habían tenido.

- Todos los sirvientes y la gente del pueblo están hablando del éxito del baile- comentó Nadeshiko, con su humor de siempre- Hablaran del baile por semanas- concluyó.

Ante ese comentario, solo recibió como respuesta unos asentimientos con la cabeza y una que otra sonrisa pequeña por parte de sus compañeros de mesa. Ella enarcó una ceja ante la falta de energía de todos, y sonrió, ocultando su sonrisa con la taza de té que dirigía a su boca.

- Sin duda, muchas reglas se rompieron anoche ¿no es verdad?- preguntó con malicia, obteniendo la reacción que quería.

La cara de Amu tomó un color rojo que rivalizaba con la cinta que ella había usado junto al vestido, su hermano mostraba su evidente nerviosismo con el temblor en sus manos, Kukai estaba atragantado con el pan que había estado comiendo y Kairi trataba de ocultar la gran mancha en la mesa que correspondía con el té que había volcado.

- Ya el simple hecho de que los sirvientes estuvieran invitados es una gran regla rota- agregó con una sonrisa, notando los suspiros aliviados de todos- Y también uno de los sirvientes fue uno de los invitados especiales- miró hacia Amu, quien aún tenía algo de color en el rostro- Sin contar mi excelente intervención, lo que hizo a Amu la mujer más bella en el baile.

- La verdad, excelente trabajo, hermana. Amu lucía impresionante anoche, no que luciera mal antes- agregó con una sonrisa.

- G…Gracias- respondió Amu con un sonrojo.

- Estoy segura de que todos los caballeros te cortejaron hasta el fin del baile- dijo con una sonrisa- Me dijeron que fuiste de las últimas en salir del salón. Kukai te acompañó ¿verdad?

- ¿Ah?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, obviamente confundidos.

- ¿No te acompañó Kukai a tu recámara? Como me contaron que vieron a un caballero acompañándote de salida del baile, pensé que había sido Kukai- comentó con inocencia fingida.

Amu volvió a ponerse roja y Kukai se refregó el cuello nerviosamente. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Le intrigaba saber que le responderían, si asumirían lo que pasó o no.

- Ah, eso- contestó Kukai- Sí, yo la acompañé. Estaba preocupado por todo el incidente anterior con la reina, y aparte con el vestido que Amu llevaba, lucía como un miembro de la nobleza.

- Si, eso pasó- agregó Amu de manera apresurada, no teniendo efecto en convencerla.

- Hablando del baile ¿Qué pasó con el príncipe y el rey?- preguntó Nagihiko, con la misma inocencia fingida que ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le replicó Amu, totalmente confundida- ¿Qué hay con el príncipe?

Ella sonrió, mientras notaba lo distraída y obvia que Amu podía ser. Ella había visto, cuando Amu comenzó a bailar con el rey, así que sabía que su plan había sido un completo éxito y se congraciaba de ello. Pero, no había que olvidarse que el príncipe se había presentado en el cuarto de Amu para escoltarla al baile y había sido con el príncipe con quien Amu había comenzado a bailar. Así que lo lógico sería preguntarse que había pasado con él después de que todo pasó. Sin embargo, Amu se había olvidado por completo de él y ella sabía de seguro que lo único que ocupaba su mente eran pensamientos acerca del rey.

- No creo que haya pasado nada- le respondió a su hermano- Y escuché que el príncipe partió a su reino temprano, incluso antes de que la mayoría de los sirvientes se despertaran. Un guardia me lo contó.

- Tú siempre tan informada como siempre, hermana- fue la respuesta de Nagihiko.

¿Informada? Esa era una forma de decirlo. Otra forma era decir que tenía ojos en todas partes, o al menos eso intentaba. Por ejemplo, sabía de Amu y del rey, que habían bailado toda la noche. Justo pasaba, cuando vio a Yaya saltar sobre Kairi, gritando acerca de querer casarse con él y, aunque al comienzo la había dejado paralizada, luego no le quedó de otra que aceptar eso y comenzar a fantasear acerca de la adorable pareja que formarían. Conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo había hecho, aunque no tuviera idea de qué. El único que la había sorprendido era Kukai, ella ni siquiera sospechaba que él pudiera haber hecho algo por lo que estar nervioso. Y es que él era siempre tan correcto, siguiendo siempre las reglas, le parecía imposible que las incumpliera de alguna forma. Pero, al parecer, lo había hecho, la pregunta era ¿de qué forma?

- Ya me conoces- le aseguró a Nagihiko. Sonriendo una vez más.

.

.

.

- Buenos días, Su Majestad- la saludó Nagihiko cuando salía de su recámara.

Sólo lo miró de reojo y siguió su camino al comedor. Él obviamente tenía valor, saludándola con tanta tranquilidad luego de la insolencia que había cometido ayer. No debía tentar la suerte, ya que había faltado muy poco para llamar a los guardias para que le dieran una lección. Cometer semejante insolencia a la reina…

Sin embargo, la sensación de flotar que sintió mientras bailaba, la había hecho desistir de la idea del castigo. _Realmente quería bailar, pero nunca pensé que alguien lo notaría, o que le importaría _pensó, mientras prestaba atención a su corazón, que latía rápido por una razón desconocida.

- Supongo que lo noté porque estoy siempre atento a todo lo que Su Majestad hace, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Su Majestad me importa- habló Nagihiko.

Ella se paró. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Cómo es que sabía lo que estaba pensando?

- ¿Dije aquello en voz alta?- preguntó con temor.

- No alta, fue un susurro- le aseguró- Pero, como dije, estoy atento a todo lo que Su Majestad hace.

- Déjame en paz- le soltó en respuesta, con la cara roja y avanzando rápido para poner distancia entre ellos.

Más tenía la suerte de ser demasiado lenta en comparación con él, aparte de tener piernas más cortas, lo que hacía más fácil para él el poder alcanzarla. Entró agitada al comedor, sólo para ver que todos estaban allí, esperando a que los sirvientes les sirvieran el desayuno.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a su asiento, se sentó y notó la sonrisa que mostraba Utau mientras la miraba. Enarcó una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba a la princesa? ¿Qué había con esa sonrisa picara que le dirigía?

- ¿Qué…- intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada escandalosa de Tadase en el comedor.

Kukai entró detrás de Tadase, y ella vio como la princesa dejaba de sonreírle para mirar en la dirección a donde estaba Kukai, sonrojarse, antes de quedar mirando a la mesa, con la cara algo roja. Descubrimiento. Sonrió, mientras notaba que a la pequeña princesa de Easter, le agradaba el Jack de su esposo. No pudo evitar notar que el interesarse en la servidumbre parecía algo que los Tsukiyomi llevaban en la sangre.

- Buenos días- saludó Tadase, sentándose en la punta de la mesa- Espero que todos hayan pasado una agradable velada anoche. Lamento haber tenido que retirarme tan temprano, es una pena haberme perdido un evento como este, en especial porque era para celebrar la visita de nuestros amigos de Easter.

- No hay problema Tadase, todos sabemos que fue a causa de comida mal preparada- respondió con tranquilidad el rey, y con un humor más jovial de lo que nunca había mostrado- Te agradezco, en nombre del reino de Easter, por el excelente evento que preparaste para nosotros.

- Protocolo- murmuró, acercando la taza de té a sus labios, a su espalda, pudo escuchar como Nagihiko se reía suavemente.

Aquello le extrañó, que él fuera capaz de escuchar su murmuro a pesar de la distancia que los separaba- con él estando a cuatro metros de ellos, parado al lado de una de la paredes del salón- y también de que ella haya podido notar que él se reía. ¿Cuándo había prestado la suficiente atención como para notar alguna de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor? En especial cosas que no le importaban, como el saber si Nagihiko reía o no.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella el día de hoy? Primero su corazón que latía de manera extraña y luego sus sentidos que se volvían más perceptivos.

- Tadase- le habló- ¿Te importaría decirme cual fue la comida que hizo que te sintieras mal?- le preguntó, genuinamente intrigada.

¿Es que acaso había comido también las comidas mal preparadas y ahora estaban empezando a aparecer los efectos?

- Realmente no lo sé- le respondió con una sonrisa- Unos bocadillos que habían en una mesa en el salón donde esperábamos, creo que eran los últimos los que yo tomé.

¿Bocadillos? Ella no había visto ninguno en el salón de espera, pero había que tener en cuenta que ella llegó última. Al parecer Tadase se había acabado todos antes de ella llegara.

- ¿Y nadie más los comió?- miró a los demás en la mesa, negaron con la cabeza.

- Ikuto, ¿tú no los probaste?- preguntó Tadase- Tú llegaste antes que yo, y algunos bocadillos ya estaban comidos.

- Si, comí algunos- contestó, aún en ese humor jovial, que a ella le daba escalofríos- Pero no me sucedió nada, talvez tu problema haya sido otra cosa.

- Así parece- replicó Tadase- Bueno, ya suficiente de eso. ¿Qué tal estuvo el baile? ¿Lo disfrutaron?

_Algunos lo disfrutaron más que otros_ se vio tentada a contestar, mientras un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió al ver la media sonrisa del rey. Sinceramente, ella lo prefería serio, ¿una sonrisa de ese tipo en un rostro como el de él? Espeluznante, por los menos para ella. Ya que ni a Utau ni a Yaya parecía afectarle, y las sirvientas que le estaban sirviendo se sonrojaron ante su sonrisa.

- Estuvo bien- contestó con tranquilidad.

- Yaya se divirtió- contestó Yaya, aún así, no mostrando ni un cuarto de la energía que mostraba naturalmente.

- Fue entretenido- fue la respuesta educada de Utau.

- Ah, está bien- comentó Tadase, obviamente algo extrañado con la actitud de todos- ¿Dónde se encuentra Hikaru? ¿Sigue en su recámara?

- Se fue a su reino- contestó Ikuto- Ya sabes, los nobles tienen unas obligaciones distintas a los miembros de la realeza- comentó con una burla obvia hacia el futuro príncipe- Partió esta mañana, algo después de que el baile finalizara.

- ¿Lo viste irse?

- Da la casualidad que me encontraba despierto en esos momentos- comentó con otra media sonrisa, y ella notó como Utau sacudía la cabeza.

Así que Utau sabía. Dios, por poco y pensaba que la princesa era una cabeza hueca. Pero al parecer si sabía la razón de que su hermano se haya encontrado despierto a esa hora, como también debía de saber el motivo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba, Utau no hacía nada. Se encogió de hombros, debió de haberlo supuesto, más allá de todo, Ikuto seguía siendo el rey y tenía el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca.

Ahora, lo que le causaba curiosidad, era saber como se sentía la princesa con respecto a eso.

- Y hablando de la invitada especial que yo decidí- comentó- Me enteré que fue la joven dama que se llevó todos los halagos en el baile.

Yaya pareció emocionarse ante la mención de su amiga y comenzó a relatar todo sobre como junto con su institutriz se habían encargado de arreglar a la Joker.

- Hicieron un gran trabajo- las felicitó- ella estaba realmente bella.

- Concuerdo en eso- agregó Ikuto.

- Excelente trabajo- le felicitó Utau, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Protocolo, el arma que te permitía sonreír a pesar de que te gustaría golpear a todos por la situación que estás viviendo. Ella conocía esa arma, como también conocía cuando alguien usaba, tal y como lo hacía Utau en ese momento.

- Sin embargo- ella sonrió- Me contaron que desapareció al finalizar el baile.

¿La verdad? Solamente había consultado a las sirvientas más chismosas del palacio, para ver si ellas sabían algo. Le confirmaron que ella salió acompañada de un caballero, que ellas no pudieron reconocer. Supuso que se trataba del rey Ikuto, y aún ahora estaba segura. En especial cuando vio como la princesa se tensaba en su lugar.

- ¿Desaparecer?- preguntó Tadase, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

- Es una expresión. Ella no desapareció. Pero dicen que se retiró acompañada por un caballero- miró al rey- y que regresó a su recámara mucho después- esa parte la inventó, queriendo ver si obtenía algo más que el nerviosismo de la princesa.

- Ah, eso, eso es…- intervino Kukai en la conversación y ella lo miró fijo, mostrándole la insolencia que tenía al no solo escuchar si no que también interrumpir una charla entre la realeza- Le ruego me disculpe Su Majestad- se inclinó, y lucía como si tuviera dificultades para reconocerla como un superior- No fue mi intención interrumpir, yo, yo sólo…

- Retírate a tu lugar y puede que obtengas mi indulto- le indicó que se retirara con un gesto de la mano.

- Su Majestad, ¿no cree que está siendo demasiada dura con él?- intervino Utau.

Ella se volvió a verla y notó el enfado en las facciones de Utau. ¿Tanto le molestaba que haya puesto al Jack en su lugar? ¿No era algo exagerado para una mera atracción?

- Utau…- no supo si alguien más notó el tono de advertencia en la voz de Ikuto cuando le habló- La reina está en todo su derecho de reprimirlo, un Jack no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de la realeza, aún si se tratan de charlas banales.

- Su Majestad tiene razón, fue totalmente mi culpa. Estoy preparado para aceptar el castigo que me corresponde- declaró Kukai, inclinándose ante Tadase.

Muchas cosas pasaron en esos instantes, mientras Utau parecía dispuesta a oponerse al castigo, Ikuto la mantenía en su lugar y luego estaba Tadase quien sonreía tranquilamente mirando a Kukai.

- Estás perdonado- dijo con el pacifismo de siempre- Ahora- sonrió a los demás- Dinos que es lo que nos querías decir. ¿Es sobre Amu? ¿Aquel caballero es algún pretendiente suyo? ¿Algún familiar? Me imagino que lo querías era que la reputación de tu amiga no se vea manchada.

- Sólo, sólo quería decir que quien la acompañaba era yo- se volvió a inclinar- Fue durante el descanso que usted me brindó, me pareció lo correcto acompañarla, debido a los incidentes anteriores, sólo eso.

¿Esa era su gran coartada? Era patética, pero podía servirle.

- ¿Y la estuviste acompañando por tanto tiempo?- preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

- Bueno eso- Kukai estaba nervioso.

- Fue mi culpa- saltó Utau, ella enarcó una ceja, preguntándose porque protegía a la amante de su hermano.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para proteger al Jack de Tadase.

- Yo le pedí a la Joker que se dirigiera a mi recámara- comentó con nerviosismo- Estaba interesada en crear el puesto de Joker en Easter y quería saber más o menos cuales serían los mejores requisitos como para tener alguien igual de bueno que Amu.

- Si, y…y yo acompañé a Amu hasta que regresó a su recámara- agregó Kukai.

- Supongo que eso explica su ausencia, sabía que Amu es una señorita educada- concluyó el tema Tadase con una sonrisa.

- Al final parece que la única que disfrutó el baile fue Amu- comentó con aburrimiento.

- Yaya también se divirtió, Yaya bailó mucho. Aunque Utau bailó más.

- La solicitada y bella princesa de Easter- alabó Tadase. Yaya se rió.

- La gente tenía miedo de ella- Utau se puso roja ante eso.

- No es mi culpa, no puedo hacer nada con mi título- replicó, obviamente avergonzada.

- Pero entonces vino este valiente caballero y la invitó a bailar. Yaya piensa que es un héroe.

- ¿Héroe?- le preguntó Tadase, con gracia- ¿Por qué dices que es un héroe?

- Porque consiguió a la princesa, y los héroes siempre se quedan con las princesas ¿no?- replicó Yaya, con su lógica de cuentos de hadas.

La princesa de la que hablaban se volvió un tomate, y ella se rió suavemente de aquella lógica, junto con los dos reyes a la mesa. Nuevamente, sus sentidos se concentraron en Nagihiko, y pudo sentir como él le indicaba en voz baja que mirara a Kukai.

Ella hizo lo que él le dijo, preguntándose después como era capaz de oírlo, y vio que el Jack tosía suavemente, con un rojo notorio en el rostro. ¿Podía ser?

- Tú no lo viste Rima-tan- dijo Yaya- Ya que te fuiste temprano, él era alto y tenía una habi…

- ¿Te retiraste temprano?- le preguntó Tadase, curioso.

- Lo hice.

- Que curioso, creí haberte escuchado regresar a la recámara bien entrada la noche- tragó en seco, recordando de repente y notando la importancia del tiempo que había perdido al seguirle los juegos a Nagihiko.

- Eso…- sintió su cara hervir.

¿Por qué le avergonzaba tanto esta situación? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto fingir en este momento?

- ¿La reina estuvo dando un paseo?- preguntó el rey Ikuto de manera burlona.

Ah, así que él había notado los intentos de ella, y ahora se estaba encargando de devolverle los ataques. Astuto, pero él no sabía que le acababa de dar la excusa perfecta.

- Efectivamente, decidí dar un recorrido por el palacio, asegurándome que todo estuviera controlado después del baile y así poder volver a nuestras actividades normales con tranquilidad.

Listo, ahí estaba, una excusa perfecta para su demora y también para la ausencia de Nagihiko, ya que como su cuidador era su deber seguirla a donde sea que fuera.

- Siempre fuiste muy responsable en esos aspectos- concedió Tadase, sonriéndole- Por eso te amo- remató, antes de continuar hablando con los demás.

Ella dejó de escuchar, mientras pensaba que aquellas palabras dichas por Tadase le sabían amargas por alguna razón. Le extrañaba, él se lo decía a menudo, cuanto la amaba y ella sabía contestarle con una similar a la de él, pero esta vez le había sabido mal hasta escucharlas, ni que decir lo que sintió a la idea de responderle de forma cariñosa.

Decidió que mandaría a llamar al médico, algo realmente estaba mal con ella desde el baile.

.

.

.

- Amu- sintió que la llamaban, mientras se dirigía al jardín.

Volteó a ver y se encontró con Nadeshiko, que se acercaba a paso rápido a ella.

- Nadeshiko- dijo cuando llegó junto a ella- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú- habló, tratando de recuperar el aire- Tú, no estás ocupada ¿verdad?

- Bueno…no- respondió- Es decir, me estaba dirigiendo al jardín en estos momentos, pero supongo que lo podría hacer después- se explicó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

- Yo, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo de manera seria.

Ella sólo la miró extrañada, no encontrando un motivo para el repentino cambio de actitud de Nadeshiko, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Te escucho- le dijo, indicándole que hablara.

- De lo que yo quería hablar, más bien preguntarte, es sobre el asunto con la modista.

- ¿Qué asunto con la modista?- ella no sabía que era ese "asunto" del que Nadeshiko se estaba refiriendo.

- El vestido…las medidas…el arreglo- Nadeshiko le tomó las manos- Amu, soy tu amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea y lo sabes. Puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿Qué…?- intentó preguntar, pero la interrumpió.

- Amu, la razón por la que aumentaste tus medidas, porque tu figura está cambiando y tus cambios de humor, ¿es a causa de un embarazo?

- ¡¿Qué?!- replicó, completamente sorprendida de en donde había desencadenado aquella charla.

¿Por qué Nadeshiko le preguntaba esas cosas?

- Amu, ¿estás embarazada?

- ¡No!- casi gritó al responder- ¿Cómo podría estar…lo…?

¿Cómo? Era la pregunta clave. Cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a pensar en las cosas con más atención, mientras comenzaba a prestar más atención a lo que pasaba con ella misma. Su corazón se aceleró. La pregunta ya no era como. ¿Por qué? Era más importante preguntar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento?

- Yo…estoy… ¿embarazada?- susurró, aún en incredulidad.

- Amu- intentó llamarla Nadeshiko- ¿Es que no lo habías notado?- le preguntó.

- No…- ¿Cómo no había podido notar la vida que comenzaba a crecer en ella?

Se abrazó su vientre, al fin consciente de lo que ocurría, y asustada de la idea. Una cosa era pensar en tener hijos y otra muy distinta era tenerlos. Aunque muchas veces haya planeado junto a su esposo lo que haría, esto era distinto a aquellas veces y esto era real. Demasiado real.

- Yo…- intentó hablar de esto con Nadeshiko, pero el miedo se lo prohibió- yo tengo que retirarme- terminó diciendo como excusa, alejándose unos pasos de Nadeshiko- No me siento muy bien, me retiraré a mi recamará- se explicó antes de correr lejos de su amiga.

Atravesó todo el camino hasta su recámara casi corriendo, sin mirar a las personas que caminaban a sus costados e ignorando las miradas confusas que le dirigían. Cuando llegó a su recámara, sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir algo de aire y su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Aunque ese latir acelerado no se debía a la actividad que realizó sino al torbellino de pensamientos que se formaba en su mente.

Un hijo, llevaba un hijo en su vientre. El rostro de su esposo apareció en su mente, un rostro sonriente que la abrazaba cariñosamente, mostrando la alegría que sentía ante la noticia. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que aquel milagro sucediera pronto, pero ambos siempre habían estado emocionados ante la idea.

_- Los hombres nunca se interesan por estás cosas- comentó su madre, mientras miraba telas que comprar para regalar a su prima que acababa de tener un bebé- Así que cuando tu momento llegué, sólo acepta que él no estará emocionado._

_- ¿Y por qué no debería estar emocionado ante la venida de un hijo mío?- preguntó él, entrando en la habitación, con una sonrisa._

_- Porque no es algo de lo que los hombres se preocupen. Los hombres sólo se ocupan de enseñar a sus hijos varones a usar las espadas y de comprar vestidos a sus hijas mujeres. Un hombre no se preocupa por un bebé que aún no nació, menos uno de tu rango._

_- Pues yo me preocupo- declaró con firmeza- Y en el momento en que Amu quede embarazada yo estaré atento a cada detalle- se acercó y la abrazó por detrás- Es más, incluso estuve pensando en posibles nombres._

_- A ver, sorpréndeme con los nombres que elegiste- dijo su madre con gracia, ella y su esposo siempre habían mantenido esa relación amistosa._

_- Si es mujer, se podría llamar Ayumi- comentó, observándola detenidamente para saber si a ella le gustaba el nombre o no, ella le sonrió- Y si es un varón, sería Kaoru._

_- Es un nombre muy común ¿no crees?- comentó ella._

_- ¿Qué tal Yoru?- insistió él._

_- ¡Yoru es el nombre del gato!- le reclamó- ¡No podemos llamar a nuestro hijo como nuestro gato!_

_Su madre se rió._

_-Buen intento- concedió- ¿Pero sólo pensaste en dos nombres? ¿No planean tener más hijos?_

_- Claro, todos los que Amu desee- respondió él._

_- ¿Y si sólo quisiera uno?- preguntó_

_- Entonces sólo tendríamos un hijo- él la abrazó más fuerte- No importa si es uno, dos, una docena o veinte. Los amaré, ya que todos tendrán una parte de la mujer que amo, y también serán parte mía, lo que me hará amarlos más._

_Su corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras dulces y la sinceridad que notaba en su voz. Todo lo que él había dicho era cierto, y cada cosa que había dicho había hecho que lo ame aún más. Colocó una de sus manos, sobre la mano de él que se encontraba en su vientre y le sonrió, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. No hablaba en serio cuando decía que solo quería un hijo, ella quería darle más de un hijo a su esposo, aunque muchos menos que una docena._

_No sabía cuantos serían, o en que momento sería, pero ella estaba segura de que ella los esperaría ansiosa y que él la acompañaría. La simple idea la emocionaba._

Si, la simple idea siempre los había emocionado. Sólo que ahora a ella le aterraba. No sólo estaba sola con esta noticia, sino que su esposo estaba demasiado lejos aún, y faltaba tiempo para que pudiera volver a verlo. Sin contar que…

Miró por la ventana, y vio a aquel carruaje con el emblema de la casa Real de Easter en una de sus puertas retirándose del castillo, seguramente con la princesa a bordo, en uno de sus típicos paseos al pueblo.

- Sin contar que, de manera estúpida, caí y creí en las palabras de ese hombre- murmuró, abrazando uno de los almohadones que había en su cama.

Ella sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que el padre de su hijo era su esposo. Como también sabía, sin lugar a dudas, la culpa que sentiría al encontrarse de nuevo con él. La culpa de lo que había hecho.

¿Por qué no había notado la mentira en aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué no había notado lo falso de esos "Te amo" que él le había dicho? ¿Ella no había querido creer que todo era una mentira? ¿O es porque eran verdades que ella deseaba que fueran mentiras? Aquél último pensamiento la asustó, así que decidió concentrar su mente en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa.

Pero su mente y sus recuerdos seguían volviendo a revivir ese rostro. Ese rostro apuesto, con esos ojos zafiro que la miraban de una forma que hacía acelerar su corazón, que le dirigía una mirada que parecía sólo pertenecer a ella, que nadie más recibiría, y aquellos labios que le sacaban suspiros, que habían pronunciado aquellas palabras que se habían ganado su amor.

¿Amor? ¿Ella amaba a Ikuto?

- No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé. Sólo sé que amo a mi esposo- eso era cierto- y que voy a amar a este pequeño que crece en mi- otra verdad. Suspiró- Y por él, he decidido que sólo voy a amar a la persona que ame a mi hijo tanto como yo lo amo.

Lo había decidido. Ahora la pregunta era ¿podía Ikuto superar la prueba? Y otra más importante era ¿ella quería que él pase la prueba?

- Amu- la voz de Kukai llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones- Amu, Nadeshiko me dijo que te encontrabas mal. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Comiste de la comida mal cocinada que enfermó al rey?

Se levantó a abrirle la puerta a Kukai. Ese día ella no quería ver a nadie, pero Kukai era una excepción y si se trataba de él, ella podía mostrar como realmente se sentía.

- Amu- la tomó de los hombros, revisándola con la mirada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien- cerró la puerta, para evitar que alguien los oyera- Estoy perfectamente bien- le aseguró, ante la mirada preocupada que él le daba. Suspiró- Lo que pasa es que…- cubrió su vientre con sus manos- Estoy embarazada- le anunció a Kukai.

Kukai parpadeó de la incredulidad, y se quedó quieto por dos segundos, como paralizado por la noticia. Entonces pareció volver en si y le mostró una gran sonrisa antes de ahogarla en un gran abrazo de hermano mayor.

- Felicidades- casi gritó de la emoción- No puedo creer que serán padres, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

- Estás más emocionado que yo- dijo en un murmuro.

- ¿Acaso no estás emocionada?

- Lo estoy, pero también estoy aterrada- confesó- Es sólo es que esto es tan…real, ¿sabes? Es algo impresionante.

- Es un milagro- colocó una mano en su hombro, de manera cariñosa- Un milagro que te hará más feliz al compartirlo con él- le sonrió.

- Tú sabes que él esta…lejos- miró por la ventana, al cielo fuera de ella- Y que falta tiempo para que él regrese.

- Amu, esta situación es distinta- le dijo de manera seria- Estás embarazada, tienes que regresar al reino.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Y crees que él lo permitirá?

- Nadie se lo dirá. Tienes que guardar el secreto- Kukai negó con la cabeza- Arruinarás las cosas si se lo dices.

- Tú las arruinarás al no decir la verdad- le replicó.

- No pasará nada, lo prometo- volvió a negar con la cabeza- Prometo tener cuidado y prometo obedecerte de aquí en más, sólo no se lo digas- él enarcó una ceja- Vamos, sabes que es lo mejor- insistió- Te asegurarías de que estoy haciendo sólo lo que es seguro para mí.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Lo que sea- aseguró.

- ¿Y si te digo que no vayas más a buscar a Diamante Negro?

- Eso no es justo- replicó- Es mi amiga.

- Sabes que si quieres verla, puedo idear una forma para que la veas aquí. No es injusto. Y sólo aceptaré callarme si eres honesta en cuanto a lo de obedecerme.

Pensó bien lo que iba a decidir y luego respondió.

- Está bien- dijo con resignación- Haré lo que me ordenes, aunque tenga que quedarme encerrada en este castillo. Sólo no se lo digas a él.

- ¿A qué estás esperando?

- A que el tiempo correcto llegue, sólo eso.

.

.

.

Días después, el As se acercaba a su amiga la Joker, para felicitarla por otra presentación.

- Genial, Amu-chi. Estuviste muy graciosa- le decía con alegría- Aunque no hiciste tus trucos impresionantes.

- Ah, sí, eso, sólo estoy teniendo más cuidado, como Kukai me pidió- se explicaba Amu.

- ¿Cuidado?

- Sí, más cuidado.

- Genial- respondió Yaya, no entendiendo muy bien el motivo.

- Amu- Nadeshiko le habló a la Joker- ¿Podría ser que ese pedido sea por…- la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco de los demás. Sin notar que Yaya las siguió- …por el embarazo?- terminó su pregunta.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo?- gritó, sorprendida- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!- preguntó en un grito, provocando que todos se voltearan a verlas.

Todos en aquel gran salón habían escuchado aquella noticia, los guardias, las sirvientas, los Jacks de la realeza.

Y más importante, los miembros de la realeza de Easter y Seiyo.

* * *

**Así el octavo capítulo llega a su fin. Me disculpo por lo corto que fue.**

**Intenté dar lo mejor de mi, aunque siento que no fue uno de mis mejores trabajos u.u, espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie. Supongo que el tiempo que dejé en suspenso la historia me jugó en contra.**

**Ya estoy comenzando a escribir el próximo capítulo, así que espero tenerlo listo pronto y que salga mejor de lo que salió este.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y consejos sobre como mejorar un poco lo que queda de la historia. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Adiós!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro capítulo de Love Kingdom. Realmente, me siento feliz de no haber demorado tanto en subirlo como el anterior.**

**Este capítulo tal vez aclare algunas cosas que venían pasando en capítulos anteriores, o tal vez los confunda más, pero lo importante es que este capítulo es así porque ya estamos casi al final de la historia. No pienso alargar la historia, ya que no me gustaría tener que hacer pasar a una mujer embarazada por tanto problemas u.u**

**Disclaimer. Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

* * *

- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!- el grito de Yaya resonó por el lugar, obteniendo la atención de todos.

Al menos por unos segundos, luego la atención de todos estaba puesta en la Joker, quien todavía parecía estar en shock de haber sido descubierta. Nadie dijo nada, todo estaba envuelto en un silencio incómodo. Ella intentó decir algo, dar una orden que calme a todos y que quite la atención de sobre la Joker. Pero antes de que algo saliera de su boca, la Joker salió corriendo del salón, provocando aún más silencio.

Y en medio del silencio, el grito de Kukai quien salió corriendo detrás de ella, pesaba mucho.

- Discúlpeme, Su Majestad- dijo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse del salón, inclinándose hacia Tadase- Pero tengo que retirarme- soltó antes de salir del salón, seguramente para alcanzar a la Joker.

.

.

.

Los murmuros comenzaron a sonar, una reacción que ella habría podido evitar si Amu le hubiera dado tiempo para hablar. Aunque, lo admitía, también habría sido capaz de calmar la situación si ella misma no se hubiera sorprendido de la manera que lo hizo. Pero no podía evitarlo, la noticia la había tomado completamente desprevenida. ¿Un embarazo? ¿Un hijo? Nunca pensó que tendría que hacerse cargo del bastardo del rey tan pronto. Y hablando del rey…

El rey Ikuto estaba allí en su trono, tieso como una piedra e incapaz de quitar de sus ojos esa sorpresa que había dejado la noticia del embarazo de la Joker. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al apoyabrazos del trono, mientras que la princesa colocaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo del rey, en señal de apoyo.

Miró a Tadase, consultándole con la mirada y él le sonrió, indicándole que actuara normal. Para él era fácil, él ni siquiera debía sospechar que el hijo de la Joker también era del rey de Easter. No sabía en que posiciones los colocaba, y que problema podrían surgir. Las personas seguían murmurando acerca de la noticia y de la huída de Amu, ella tenía que callarlas.

- El evento de esta noche a terminado- declaró mientras se levantaba su trono- Todos los sirvientes cuya obligaciones hayan terminado se retiran, quiero que sólo los encargados de la limpieza se queden en el salón- miró a Tadase- Yo me retiro a nuestra recámara, ¿vendrás también?

- Ya todo terminó por hoy- le dijo con una sonrisa- Mejor es ir a descansar.

Tadase se acercó a ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta, la realeza de Easter también se retiró. En el salón sólo quedaban los sirvientes, por el momento todo estaba controlado. Más mañana sería una nueva lucha.

.

.

.

- Amu, espera- Kukai la tomó del brazo, haciéndola parar- No debiste haber huido así, eso sólo provocó que aumenten los rumores.

- Lo sé- le contestó, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara- Sé que no debí salir así, pero actúe por instinto.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- le preguntó, preocupado por ella.

- Nada, en cuestión de horas todos en el castillo lo sabrán y tengo que hacerme la idea.

- Ya sabes, ellos piensan que tú eres una doncella soltera- comenzó a hablar él, llevándola a la recámara- Dirán cosas de ti por estar embarazada soltera.

- Supongo- jugó con los bordes de su vestido, con algo de nervios- Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, si ellos deciden pensar sobre mí de esa manera es cosa de ellos, yo sé que no hice nada malo.

- No sé si sea bueno para ti estar en un ambiente así- dijo de manera seria- Talvez…

- No voy a volver al reino- le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que diría- No aún, y no sin que él me acompañe.

- Sabes que a él le quedan todavía cosas para hacer.

- Entonces lo esperaré aquí- contestó con decisión.

- Amu, no- apretó sus hombros con fuerza- Lo lamento, eres mi amiga, y no quiero forzarte, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, al menos no estos primeros tiempos.

- Kukai, yo…

- Te irás- le ordenó- Mañana antes de que todos comiencen sus actividades, tendré un carruaje preparado para ti y en el que partirás hacia el reino. No puedo permitir que estas personas digan cosas de ti y te insulten, se lo prometí a él, que te cuidaría de todo. Ve al reino, yo me encargaré de la situación, de aclarar las cosas y limpiar tu imagen.

- Pero eso puedes hacerlo aún estando yo aquí- le reclamó.

- ¿Y que hay de Ikuto?- ella se calló ante esa pregunta- Sabes que intentará acercarse, hablar de esto contigo, ¿Cómo haré para limpiar tu imagen si alguien descubre de su relación?

- ¡No hay ningún tipo de relación!- dijo en nerviosismo, separándose de Kukai- Yo amo a mi esposo- le aseguró.

- Lo sé, pero no todos confiarán en tus palabras como yo lo hago. Si alguien los ve, si siquiera los ven hablar, sacarán sus conclusiones. Nadie se ha olvidado del baile y podrían empezar a relacionar cosas que no son.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres que llamen a tu hijo como el bastardo del rey?- le preguntó de manera seria, con el enojo colándose en sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¡No! Mi hijo no es un bastardo…

- Entonces haz lo que digo- se dirigió a la puerta- Prepara tus cosas, empácalas todas y espera a que venga a buscarte para que tomes el carruaje- terminó de decir y se fue.

Ella se quedó allí en la recámara, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Decidió obedecer a Kukai, como primera medida. Comenzó a guardar todo en las maletas en las que lo había traído, y mientras estaba a mitad de eso, Yoru saltó sobre una, llamando su atención.

Supo que traía un mensaje y se dirigió a su collar, para retirar la carta. Aunque esta vez era un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado.

_Sólo faltan unos pocos días, dentro de poco iré a buscarte. Te amo, Amu._

Eso es todo lo que decía. Guardó esa "carta" junto con sus otras cosas y siguió su tarea, con una sonrisa. Ahora sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, y estaba decidida con ello.

Horas después, cuando afuera aún era de noche, Kukai pasó a buscarla como prometió y la ayudó a llevar sus maletas. Cargaron todo en el carruaje y la ayudó a subirse, reteniendo su mano una vez que ella ya había subido.

- Amu- la llamó y ella se volvió a verlo- Buen viaje- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, me muero de ganas de volver- mintió, para que no descubriera su plan. Él se rió.

- Siempre fuiste una mala mentirosa ¿sabes?- él suspiró- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, sé que di mi mejor intento- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Dios, realmente eres un problema. No sólo me espera una reprimenda por parte del rey, sino que cuando él vuelva me dará una paliza por no lograr que volvieras al reino.

- Lo siento- dijo con sinceridad- Eres mi amigo y no me gusta causarte problemas.

- No importa, si no estuvieras por ahí no sería tan interesante. Supongo que te quedarás en un reino cercano- ella asintió- Bien, si llega algún mensaje de él, te lo haré llegar- se dieron un apretón de manos amistoso, y él cerró la puerta.

Vio como Kukai le indicaba el nuevo destino al cochero y como la despedía a medida que se alejaba el carruaje. Ella le sonrió, despidiéndose también. Aunque al sacar la cabeza por la ventana, también pudo ver a esa figura en el balcón del estudio del rey Tadase, que la observaba irse, se despidió de ella también, teniendo una sospecha de quien era.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a eso?- preguntó Utau, entrando en el despacho.

- Nada- contestó, provocando el asombro de Utau.

Él miró el juego de ajedrez en la mesa, piezas perfectamente armadas y colocadas. Tomó el rey en sus manos.

- Eso está más allá de mi campo de movimiento, el rey solo puede moverse muy poco.

- No es momento para tus analogías- le replicó de manera brusca- Esto no es un juego, es algo sumamente importante.

- Lo sé, y debido a lo importante que es, es que no puedo tomármelo a la ligera.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

- Lo es.

- ¿Y que hay respecto a Amu? ¿Simplemente dejarás que se vaya?

- No, ella es mía ahora, y no permitiré que alguien más tenga lo que es mío.

- ¿Entonces la llevarás a Easter? ¿En secreto?

- No, todos verán cuando ella se vaya conmigo, no pienso ocultarlo.

- Pero, tú, el rey…no puedes llevarte a la Joker, no cuando tu reina te espera en Easter.

- De eso me encargaré yo cuando llegue su momento. Ahora, que hay del Jack- Utau evitó su mirada- Cometió una insolencia hoy, y lo más probable es que reciba un castigo.

- Lo…Lo hizo para proteger a Amu, no creo que él se arrepienta…pero…

- Pero, tú también lo has notado ¿verdad? Los gestos del rey, sus verdaderas intenciones- las manos de ella se volvieron puños- Si te molesta eso, debiste haber actuado antes y marcarlo como tuyo.

- Yo conozco mi lugar- le replicó, mostrando su rabia- Soy la princesa de Easter, estoy aquí en compañía del rey en una misión diplomática. No estoy aquí para conseguir un compañero. Y más importante, sé que no debo involucrarme con algún sirviente. Tú eres el que no entiende el lugar donde está, tú nunca lo haces- le reclamó, saliendo enojada del lugar.

- Yo también conozco mi lugar, y conozco las reglas. Pero, como lo dije antes, me manejo por mis propias reglas- le respondió, aún sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba.

El dejó la pieza de nuevo en el tablero y tomó en su lugar a la reina. La reina, la pieza que tiene una gran variedad de movimientos, a diferencia del rey. Sonrió, su reina pronto se estaría moviendo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara el momento correcto.

.

.

.

- Su Majestad- Kukai se arrodilló delante de ella- Le pido que me permita explicarle la ausencia de la Joker, de Hinamori Amu.

- ¿Huyo de vergüenza? Después de todo es una doncella soltera, y embarazada.

- Ella no es soltera- aquello la sorprendió- O al menos eso es lo que me gustaría informarles a los demás.

- Entonces mentirás.

- Yo…asumiré el papel de su esposo y el padre de su hijo- declaró- Le pido que Su Majestad me respalde en esta historia.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Quisiera decirle a los demás que Amu y yo éramos un matrimonio antes de entrar a servir en el castillo, sólo que se mantuvo en secreto por orden real.

- ¿Y por qué nosotros ordenaríamos tal cosa?

- Entonces, que sea con un permiso real. Nuestro deseo, apoyado por Su Majestad.

- ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a asumir ese papel?- él asintió- ¿Aún a pesar de que es hijo de otro?

- Lo haré, asumiré el papel.

- Está bien, realmente no quiero este tipo de problemas en el castillo, menos cuando aún tenemos a la realeza de Easter como invitados. Te concederé lo que deseas, si la duda alguna vez llega a nosotros, confirmaremos la veracidad de tu historia.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, Su Majestad- se levantó al fin, mostrándole su rostro con una cicatriz de corte en su mejilla izquierda.

- Supongo que ya recibiste tu castigo por tu insolencia de ayer- comentó, él asintió.

- Con su permiso- se inclinó y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

- Sin embargo- agregó- Sabes que ningún miembro de la realeza será capaz de brindarte ayuda si el verdadero padre reclama al niño- él sonrió.

- No se preocupe por eso, no pasará- el aseguró, y se retiró.

¿Qué no pasaría? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Después de todo, aquel chiquillo que la Joker cargaba en su vientre traía sangre real, y teniendo en cuenta lo delicada que era la sucesión en el reino de Easter, dudaba que el rey se quedara sin hacer nada.

¿Qué clase de situaciones tendrían que enfrentar?

Decidió que lo mejor no era sentarse allí, esperando a que llegaran. El rey estaba allí, ella hablaría con él y aclararía las cosas con él. ¿Se llevaría al chiquillo? ¿Lo reclamaría como suyo? ¿O tendría al bastardo del rey corriendo por los pasillos de su castillo?

Se dirigió a la recámara del rey Ikuto, entrando cuando escuchó la indicación desde adentro, y le ordenó a Nagihiko que esperara afuera. Ella sabía de la amistad de Nagihiko con la Joker, y no quería su intervención en esta situación, si algunas de sus palabras o métodos le parecían bruscas.

- ¿Para que me buscabas?- le preguntó el rey, sentado frente a u escritorio.

- Sabes para que, vengo a hablar de la Joker, de Amu- respondió.

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- siguió él, como si no entendiera que pasaba.

- No estoy para juegos- le aclaró- Voy a ser directa, ¿el niño que ella está esperando es o no es tuyo?- sus gestos se endurecieron y notó como su cuerpo se tensaba.

- No mentías al decir que ibas a ser directa.

- No acostumbro a mentir con temas serios- le replicó- Ahora, quiero una respuesta.

- Aún así, sigo sin ver porque debería importante.

- Es importante, soy la reina de Seiyo. Si el niño es tuyo, y no lo reclamas, eso significaría que tendría a tu bastardo corriendo por los pasillos de este castillo dentro de unos años. Sin contar que, aún sin haberlo reclamado, nos pidas que le brindemos protección, ya que es un posible heredero al trono. A menos de que lo abandones completamente, lo que nos dejaría libres, también si el pequeño no es tuyo- tomó aire- Como ves, es muy importante para mi saber como son las cosas, y también me gustaría saber como piensas actuar.

El rey la miraba fijamente, en sus ojos reflejándole el enojo que sus palabras le habían provocado. Por alguna razón se había enojado mucho ante la idea, pero eso no le importaba. Ella sólo quería saber si el niño era de él o no, nada más.

- Está bien- dijo luego de un rato- Si quieres saber…desde que yo llegué a Seiyo, el único momento en que la toqué fue en el baile- le respondió, ella lo examinó, viendo que decía la verdad- Así que te puedes hacer una idea de si soy el padre del niño o no.

- Entiendo, gracias por colaborar. Eso era todo lo que tenía que discutir contigo- terminó de decir, comenzando a retirarse.

- El hijo de un miembro de la realeza con un sirviente es realmente un problema ¿no?- le preguntó él, con burla- En especial si una mujer miembro de la realeza es la cumple la falta, eso suena casi imperdonable.

- Supongo que lo es, pero no entiendo el punto de que me digas esto.

- No, supongo que no lo entiendes- comentó enojado- Ten cuidado reina, no siempre vas a poder controlar todo como deseas, siempre un hecho inesperado puede suceder.

Ella salió, preguntándose que habrá sido a lo que se refería el rey con aquellas palabras. Suspiró, aquello no le importaba, ya sabía lo que quería. El hijo de la Joker no era el bastardo del rey, por lo que no significaba ningún problema para ellos. Ya no había nada más que saber. Pero, a pesar de que se decía eso a ella misma, aún había una parte de ella que genuinamente quería saber quien era el padre de ese niño.

- Dime, ¿Quién crees que sea el padre del hijo de Amu?- le preguntó a Nagihiko. Él miró a la recámara de donde ella había salido hace unos instante- No es él- le aclaró- Acabo de preguntárselo y me confirmó que no es el padre.

- No creo saber quien podría ser, Su Majestad- le respondió.

- ¿Qué hay de Kukai? ¿Él podría ser el padre?

- ¿Kukai? Supongo que si podría serlo, pero no me lo podría imaginar. Ellos son muy buenos amigos.

- Él asumirá el lugar como el padre, dice que lo hace para proteger su imagen, pero bien podría ser porque él es el verdadero padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que Su Majestad piensa?

- No lo sé, mis sospechas estaban puestas en el rey completamente, una vez que supe que él no es, no tengo idea de quien más podría ser.

Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a dejar de pensar en el tema, quien fuera el padre no debía importarle, y no le importaría.

.

.

.

_- ¡Vamos, Amu! ¡Apúrate!- le llamaba su amiga, corriendo delante de ella._

_- Espera, no vayas tan rápido- le pedía ella, ya solo viendo el brillo del adorno en su cabeza, que lucía como un diamante, un adorno que quería mucho y que tal vez había sido la inspiración de su nombre artístico en el presente- Ya estoy cansada- dijo en un puchero, acelerando, para ver si así se acercaba un poco a ella._

_Alcanzó a verla y aceleró aún más, pero con eso solo consiguió caerse, golpeándose las rodillas contra el duro suelo._

_- Duele- se quejó, revisándose sus rodillas y viendo que tenían algo de sangre._

_- Se ve doloroso- sintió una conocida voz decir, ella se volteó para verlo parado detrás de ella- Sabía que esa carrera que querían hacer iba a terminar con una de ustedes lastimada- dijo con enojo._

_- Lo siento- se disculpó, él suspiró._

_- No te disculpes, es todo idea de ella, tú sólo la quieres mucho como para decir que no- le dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano- Vamos- la cargó en su espalda- Vayamos a casa y allí te revisaran tus rodillas._

_- Está bien- ella se agarró bien, colocando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros- Gracias._

_- No hay de qué- le aseguró sonriente- Es divertido cargarte, aunque seas muy pesada- se burló de ella, provocando que su cara se pusiera roja de rabia._

_- ¡No estoy pesada!- le reclamó, provocando que él se riera._

_- Lo sé- le dijo luego de que dejó de reírse- Eres liviana como una pluma- ahora su cara se estaba volviendo roja de vergüenza- Podría cargarte de esta forma para siempre- agregó en un murmuro._

_Ella suponía que debía estar echando humos por los oídos, debido a lo caliente que sentía su rostro en este momento. Era la primera vez que recibía un halago de algún niño que no fuera un familiar suyo, él era su amigo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz. Él ya tenía 12 años, y ya había conocido a muchas chicas, que la halagara a ella, una pequeña de ocho años, la hacía sentir especial._

"_Y yo podría estar junto a ti de esta forma para siempre" Eso era lo que quería decirle, pero no se animaba, la vergüenza se lo impedía._

_Llegaron a la casa de él, donde los padres de ella también estaba, y lo hicieron mientras su amiga les contaba a sus padres el porque se demoraban tanto._

_- En serio- insistía, mientras tiraba del vestido de su madre- Ellos se están demorando porque están ocupados besándose- la cara de Amu tardó un microsegundo en hervir al escuchar las palabras de su amiga- Kissu Kissu- hacía gestos con las manos, haciendo como si estas se besaran- Todo el día están así y no me hacen caso- terminó diciendo, en un puchero._

_Los adultos se rieron de sus gracias y su madre le acarició la cabeza. Ella entró rápido en la habitación, bajándose de la espalda de su amigo._

_- ¡Eso no es cierto!- aclaró en un grito- Yo no estaba…ha…haciendo eso, de…de…b- tartamudeaba a causa de la vergüenza que le causaba decir siquiera la palabra "besarse"._

_- Deja de decir mentiras como esa- su amigo colocó una mano en su cabeza, en un gesto para que se tranquilizara- A nadie le gustan las niñas mentirosas- su amiga infló los cachetes- Y menos cuando dicen mentiras tan feas como esas. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu amiga, cuando sólo tiene ocho años?_

_- Pero ella quiere hacerlo- le replicó, al comienzo de un berrinche- Y tú también, no me digan que no, yo los veo. Ustedes se gustan._

_- Yo nunca dije que quisiera be…be…bes- volvió a tartamudear._

_- Ya, ya, Amu-chan- la consoló su mamá, sonriéndole- Papa y Mama saben que Amu-chan no estaba haciendo eso._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó, incrédula de que le creyeran._

_- Preguntando así, van a pesar que al final todo era cierto. Y puede que nos quieran casar si piensan que nos besamos- se burló su amigo._

_Sintió su cara hervir aún más y se escondió detrás de la falda del vestido de su madre, antes de sacarle la lengua a su amigo._

_- Yo nunca me casaría contigo- le dijo antes de seguir sacándole la lengua._

_- Yo tampoco- le replicó, sacándole la lengua también, pero viéndose mil veces más genial de lo que ella lo hacía._

_- ¿Saben, chicos?- habló su madre- Siempre está aquel dicho que dice "nunca digas nunca"_

_Ambos la miraron confundidos, antes de mirarse entre ellos y apartar la mirada, con una vergüenza que no sabían de donde habían sacado._

¿Era posible que su madre lo haya sabido desde ese tiempo? Lo más seguro era que sí, y por eso les había soltado su frase. Una frase que quedaba perfecta, desde que estaba casada con aquel que dijo que nunca se iba a casar y que ahora estaba alegremente esperando un hijo de él.

Abrazó su vientre, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del carruaje como entraban en el reino, el reino que estaba más cerca de Seiyo. Estaba a solo unas horas de distancia y si ella necesitaba volver a Seiyo, lo podría hacer en nada de tiempo. También hacía más fácil el comunicarse, y era también con ese motivo, que había traído a Yoru con ella, así aprendiera el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, si traía a Yoru con ella, ¿Cómo haría Kukai para comunicarse? Una carta demoraría mucho, lo más rápido y discreto sería un animal mensajero, como Yoru.

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó, dándose cuenta de lo que usaría.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- le pregunto el conductor del carruaje, al escuchar como ella casi había gritado.

- S…Si- logró responder- Sólo es que creí que me había olvidado muy importante, pero no importa ya, ya lo encontré.

¡Kukai iba a usar al demonio! Rogaba al cielo que no hubiera ningún tipo de mensaje para ella, así Kukai no mandara a ese cuervo del demonio, que él aseguraba que era una paloma, para entregarle la carta.

.

.

.

El rey se encontraba en su despacho, revisando unos papeles importantes, y él sólo esperaba pacientemente a que las horas pasaran. De vez en cuando, el rey se volvía a verlo y sonreía, de seguro recordando el castigo que le había puesto por la insolencia de salir corriendo tras Amu. Él no reaccionaba, y esperaba a que todo esto terminara.

En medio del silencio, la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa, y el rey Ikuto entró en el despacho, con el paso firme típico de un rey. Mientras Tadase era el príncipe blanco que había subido al trono, Ikuto podía ser considerado como el rey de oro que surge de la tierra y se adueña del reino, sin detenerse ante nada. Las diferencias entre ellos eran obvias e Ikuto parecía haberse encargado de resaltarlas en este momento.

- Dos días- pronunció con firmeza- Dentro de dos días, la caravana real de Easter llegará a retirarme de aquí. Te aviso para que sepas preparar tu despedida diplomática- fijó sus ojos nocturnos sobre Tadase- Y quiero a la Joker, no, a Hinamori Amu que esté presente en esa despedida- declaró, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Retirándose de la misma forma que entró, nunca esperando una orden o indicación por parte de Tadase. El silencio rodeándolos de nuevo, cuando su presencia ya no estaba en el lugar.

- Ya lo oíste- dijo Tadase luego de un tiempo, con un tono de voz tranquilo- Tú eres el único que conoce su ubicación y la forma de comunicarse con ella, asegúrate de que esté presente en la despedida al rey.

- ¿Simplemente va a hacer todo lo que él ordene?- le interrogó, algo curioso por su sumisión.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Después de todo, él es el rey de Easter y el poseedor de _aquel artefacto_. Simplemente cualquier poder que yo pudiera poseer, palidece al lado de todo el poder que él maneja.

- Entiendo- dijo en un asentimiento- Con su permiso, me retiro a cumplir su orden- declaró mientras se inclinaba ante el rey.

Se dirigió al invernado y llamó a su mensajera, que se posó en su mano al instante.

- Es tiempo de que Amu regrese- dijo mientras colocaba el mensaje en la pata de la paloma- Y es mi oportunidad de devolverle una de todas las veces que me metí en el barro por ella- dijo con actitud infantil mientras le indicaba a la paloma de plumas moradas que alce el vuelo.

_Sé que me vas a querer matar cuando ella llegue junto a ti _pensó, mientras los gritos de enojo de su amiga lo hacían reír de la expectación.

.

.

.

- Sabía que no volverías al reino- sintió una voz masculina decirle.

Volteó a ver, y lo encontró allí, sentado al borde de su ventana como si no fuera nada. Como si no fuera una proeza el que haya llegado hasta donde su ventana se encontraba y como si no fuera peligroso que se quedara allí, donde corría el riesgo de caer por varios metros.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que él siempre sería así.

- Al parecer no eres al único que no logré engañar- respondió

- Eso es porque yo te conozco muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, bajándose de la ventana- Y tu gran determinación, casi necedad, es lo que más me gusta de ti- se paró frente a ella, sólo centímetros los separaban- Junto con muchas otras cosas de ti que me gustan- agregó en un susurro, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Su corazón se aceleraba mientras su apuesto rostro se acercaba al de ella, con unas intenciones que eran obvias en la mirada que él le daba. Pero, por primera vez, la timidez o su corazón acelerado no evitaron que su mente siguiera funcionando y así logró hacer algo para detenerlo.

- Estoy embarazada- le dijo con rapidez, sabiendo que eso lo detendría.

Y él hizo como ella planeó. Paró, suspiró y alejó su rostro mientras le daba una sonrisa resignada.

- Lo sé- dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio- Kukai se le contó a Diamante Negro.

- Ah…está bien- contestó con nerviosismo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó con calma.

- ¿A quién?- él sacudió la cabeza.

- Sabes de quien hablo- respondió- Tu esposo, ¿le avisaste del embarazo?

- N…No, aún no. Pensaba decírselo cuando estuviéramos de vuelta en el reino- se explicó.

- Eso es muy egoísta- declaró, sentándose en una silla que había allí.

Ella calló, con el corazón doliéndole ante lo fuerte de las palabras que él había soltado sobre ella.

- N…No lo e…

- Lo es- le interrumpió- Es egoísta, ¿no crees que a él le gustaría compartir la alegría de la noticia junto a ti?- fijó sus profundos ojos en su rostro.

- Yo…yo sólo…

- Si fuera yo, te castigaría por algo así.

Ella se tensó en su lugar y miró con ojos incrédulos a su acompañante.

- Si tanto deseas dejar la noticia para ti sola, talvez dejaría que te quedaras sola por un tiempo- suspiró- O eso es lo que intentaría hacer si yo fuera el padre.

- Tú… ¿tú crees?- una lágrima bajó por su mejilla- ¿Crees que él me haría algo así?

- No- fue su respuesta instantánea- No lo haría- escuchó un golpe seco y vio que él había pegado su cabeza contra la pared- Él no lo haría, porque si sus sentimientos hacia ti son al menos la mitad de fuertes que los míos, esa separación la sufriría más él que tú- se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella- Perdóname por haberte dicho algo que te hizo llorar- se disculpó mientras la abrazaba.

Ella cerró los ojos, comenzando a calmarse gracias a la calidez del abrazo y a la seguridad que sentía mientras sus brazos la envolvían. Escuchó como él suspiraba de nuevo.

- Esto no está bien, en el estado que estás y lo imposible que se me hace controlarme, no puedo evitar dañarte- dijo con pesimismo- Debo irme ahora, es lo mejor- la soltó y se dirigió a su ventana, dispuesto a salir de la misma forma en que entró.

- Espera- dijo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo- no…no te vayas.

- Amu…

- Quédate conmigo un rato más- le suplicó- Yo…me siento sola- confesó, mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro- Estoy sola aquí, y extraño mucho a los demás.

- Está bien, me quedaré un poco más- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La guió a su cama y se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole los cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas. Sonrió satisfecho luego de que su tarea había terminado.

- Y… ¿Cómo se siente haber vivido en el castillo de Seiyo?- le preguntó casualmente.

- Es un lugar muy tranquilo y la gente es muy agradable también, no fue muy difícil sentirme a gusto allí- contestó con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, agradeciendo su compañía, esos días allí habían sido realmente solitarios- Por ejemplo, esta aquella vez…

Así, le siguió contando al compañero de su amiga todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en Seiyo, sintiéndose mejor con cada anécdota que relataba. Él solo se quedaba en silencio, escuchando todas y sonriendo de vez en cuando, buscando animarla. Su compañía y la compañía de sus amigos en sus recuerdos terminaron de quitar la tristeza de su corazón. Amu comenzó a sentirse muy relajada, tanto que no notó cuando había dejado de hablar y había quedado dormida.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando se despertó, al ver a la mascota del demonio sobrevolar su cabeza.

- ¡Ah!- gritó con fuerza, debido al susto.

Ese maldito cuervo aleteó con más fuerza sobre ella, despeinándola aún más. Ella intentó gritar de nuevo, pero una mano le cubrió la boca y luego otra espantó al cuervo lejos. No tanto como ella quería- ya que aún seguía en la habitación pero en la punta opuesta a donde estaba ella- pero lo suficiente como para calmarla.

- No grites de nuevo- dijo una grave voz en su oreja- O la gente cerca podría asustarse- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuervo.

Ella miraba atentamente como se acercaba y lograba que el cuervo dejara que retirara el papel envuelto en su pata. Ciertamente, estaba enojada. Ese cuervo siempre la molestaba y esta vez si que le había causado un susto enorme.

- Toma- le entregó el papel- Obviamente es para ti, ya que Diamante Negro no sabía que vendría- ella miró el papel, recordando las palabras de Kukai- Bueno, me voy- dijo con tranquilidad, antes de saltar por la ventana.

Ella corrió a verlo, pero cuando llegó a la ventana, él ya no estaba a la vista.

- Supongo que adiós- dijo al aire.

Volvió a su cama y tomó aire antes de leer la nota de Kukai.

_Es tiempo de volver, Amu. Tienes una última presentación que hacer antes de Él venga a buscarte._

Su corazón se aceleró ante lo que este mensaje significaba. ¿Su marido volvería? ¿Al fin volvería a estar a su lado? Con emoción, comenzó a recoger todo y planear su vuelta. Era por esto por lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Entonces, mientras seguía fantaseando acerca de eso, terminó de entender las palabras que Kukai había escrito. ¿Última presentación? ¿Eso significaba que necesitaban a la Joker? ¿Para qué? Suspiró y luego se encogió de hombros, suponía que cuando volviera a Seiyo se enteraría para que la necesitaban.

.

.

.

- Su Majestad- un sirviente se inclinó ante él- Su Majestad el rey Tadase me mando a informarle que la ceremonia de despedida ya está por comenzar, que se dirija al gran salón.

- Está bien, avísale que en un momento voy- le ordenó de vuelta y el sirviente se retiró.

- ¿Entonces asistiremos a la despedida?- preguntó Utau, luciendo algo confundida.

- No, sólo dije eso para que se fuera- le contestó.

- Hiciste llamar a Amu para que se presentara en la despedida, ¿y ahora no vas a ir?

- Exacto.

- ¿Vas a dejarla sola?

- El show debe continuar, ¿no es así la frase?- le replicó, sonriendo ante la expectación de lo que venía- Aparte, ella es una profesional, ella sabrá que hacer aún si yo no estoy allí- tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?- le preguntó de manera seria, siguiéndolo.

- Quien sabe- Utau le dirigió una mirada feroz- Confías en mi ¿no?- ella asintió- Entonces haz como todas las otra veces, sólo espera a mis órdenes.

.

.

.

Su última presentación. Esta era su última presentación. Entonces debía ser épica. Por eso preparó todas las herramientas que había estado evitando usar y se preparó para mostrar todo su arsenal. Les iba a dar un show tal que nadie se iba a olvidar de la Joker Hinamori Amu.

Terminó de colocar un truco en su bota, sus mangas tenían otros más, y Kukai entró en su recámara.

- ¿Lista?- ella asintió- Bien- dijo con entusiasmo- Hora de tu última presentación.

.

.

.

Un giro en el aire, y cayó al piso con su pose triunfal, terminando el acto. Se arrodilló ante el rey mientras todos aplaudían ante el gran show que les había dado.

- Excelente presentación, Joker- la felicitó Tadase- Realmente hubiera deseado que nuestros invitados hayan podido verla, pero se tuvieron que retirar antes de lo previsto- ella sólo asintió, no perdiendo mucho tiempo en su mente preguntándose en donde podría estar Ikuto.

- Su comentario me halaga, Su Majestad- declaró, antes de pararse- Y tengo algo muy importante que informarle. Yo…- fue interrumpida por alguien que llegó corriendo a donde ella estaba.

- ¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!- casi gritaba el hombre- Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerle- declaró, mostrando una gran nerviosismo- Es mi deber decirle que, acabo de descubrir a la persona que está intentando atacar a la corona- la señaló- La Joker, Hinamori Amu, es una espía que planea destruir la realeza de Seiyo desde adentro.

* * *

**Y con eso termina el noveno capítulo de Love Kingdom.**

**Definitivamente van a pasar muchas cosas en el capítulo que viene.**

**Para los que pensaran que la palabra bastardo sonaba muy fuerte. Tengo que decir que usé esa palabra debido al tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia, aún a pesar de que a mi también me sonaba muy brusca, y es algo común que a los hijos concebidos fuera del matrimonio sean llamados bastardos. Siendo peor en el caso del hijo de un rey, por eso es que Kukai estaba determinado a que no pensaran eso de Amu y que no sufriera la discriminación que sufrían las mujeres que cometían esos pecados.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, esperen con ansias el capítulo siguiente. Y no olviden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, críticas o comentarios. Los estaré esperando con muchas ansias.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro capítulo de Love Kingdom. Realmente lamento la tardanza.**

**Para ser honestos, tenía este capítulo terminado hace tiempo. Simplemente estaba indecisa acerca de subirlo o no. La razón es porque, para mí, este es uno de los capítulos o historias del que me he sentido más insegura. No me malinterpreten, pienso que tiene partes buenas, como también pienso que tiene partes malas. Y es precisamente por las partes malas que me sentía insegura acerca de publicarlo. Aunque para mí parezcan partes malas, esa es mi impresión, bañada con el cariño que le tengo ya que es mi historia. Pero, para otras personas, siento que podrían odiar esas partes. Y pensar en eso me hacía acobardarme cada vez que intentaba subir el capítulo.**

**Encima de todo, este capítulo es REALMENTE LARGO. Al comienzo del capítulo pensé que sería corto pero en el transcurso se alargó hasta límites que yo ni me imaginaba y no pude cortarlo. Lo intenté, realmente intenté cortarlo, pero era imposible, si lo cortaba no tendría sentido u.u.**

**Realmente no creo que sea uno de mis mejores, así que dejo a su criterio si estuvo decente o no. Aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Un giro en el aire, y cayó al piso con su pose triunfal, terminando el acto. Se arrodilló ante el rey mientras todos aplaudían ante el gran show que les había dado.

- Excelente presentación, Joker- la felicitó Tadase- Realmente hubiera deseado que nuestros invitados hayan podido verla, pero se tuvieron que retirar antes de lo previsto- ella sólo asintió, no perdiendo mucho tiempo en su mente preguntándose en donde podría estar Ikuto.

- Su comentario me halaga, Su Majestad- declaró, antes de pararse- Y tengo algo muy importante que informarle. Yo…- fue interrumpida por alguien que llegó corriendo a donde ella estaba.

- ¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!- casi gritaba el hombre- Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerle- declaró, mostrando una gran nerviosismo- Es mi deber decirle que, acabo de descubrir a la persona que está intentando atacar a la corona- la señaló- La Joker, Hinamori Amu, es una espía que planea destruir la realeza de Seiyo desde adentro.

Muchas personas se quedaron en shock ante esta declaración, para luego mirarla con ojos sospechosos y comenzar a murmurar acerca de ella cuando salían de la sorpresa. El rey tardó en reaccionar un poco más tarde que los demás y miró con ojos serios en su dirección.

- ¿Y que pruebas posees para lanzar una declaración tan seria como esa?- preguntó con firmeza, haciendo ver que él se tomaba su papel de rey en serio.

- Sólo tengo mi palabra, y un par de testigos. Pero, yo, Yuu Nikaidou, le aseguro que mis palabras son ciertas- se inclinó ante Tadase- Yo mismo la vi rondando cerca de la comida preparada para Su Majestad, ese día en que Su Majestad enfermó- señaló a dos sirvientas- Esas sirvientas también estaban allí cuando ella tenía una actitud sospechosa respecto a la comida.

_Ese aroma era realmente delicioso, se le hacía agua la boca. Con sigilo, se dirigió a la cocina, decidida a descubrir cual era esa comida que hacía a su estomago gruñir aún cuando no tenía hambre realmente. Abrió un poco la puerta y espió a los cocineros preparando unos pequeños bocadillos, que desprendían el aroma que la había atraído hacia allí._

_Una sirvienta apareció para llevarse una de las bandejas de bocadillos y ella notó que lo llevaba a un salón aparte, donde debían de estar las demás comidas que se preparaban para el baile. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el antojo se había vuelto demasiado grande. Su embarazo había comenzado a afectar su actitud._

_Cuando la sirvienta se retiró, ella entró en el salón, parándose frente al mesón lleno de comidas y reflexionando acerca de cual elegiría. Tomaría sólo uno, así no se notara la falta, y por eso debía elegir sabiamente. Estuvo a punto de recoger uno con un decorado rosa encima, cuando se sobresaltó al notar que alguien entraba._

_- Oh… ¿Joker?- la llamó el hombre, mirándolo sorprendido- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí._

_- Ah, yo sólo… - intentó pensar en una excusa que le sirviera._

_- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Nikaidou-san- le agradecieron dos sirvientas, entrando detrás de él- Nosotras realmente no podíamos abrir la puerta con nuestras manos ocupadas._

_- Joker- exclamó una de ellas, sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Yo…- los nervios la consumía mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa- Yo sólo, sólo…- ella no podía decirles que había entrado a tomar uno de los bocadillos, debía inventar algo- sólo vine porque estaba curiosa sobre como quedarían los bocadillos para el baile- esa fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió y sabía que era patética mucho antes de que ellas la miraran con duda._

_- Ah, está…bien. No sabía que estuvieras tan interesada en el baile- se tonaba que aún no le creía._

_- Bueno, sentía que debía colaborar en algo, me siento extraña al no ser una sirvienta y en vez de eso ser una invitada- replicó._

_- Supongo. Pero debes aprovechar la oportunidad- le sugirió el hombre- Eres una invitada a un evento real, encárgate de disfrutar cuanto puedas. Deja el trabajo a quien no son invitados._

_- Está…bien…Lo haré- le contestó, sabiendo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para el escape- Entonces, me retiro. Les deseo suerte en su trabajo- agregó antes de salir._

Los murmuros acerca de ella aumentaron e incluso el rey comenzó a mirarla de forma sospechosa.

- Su Majestad, yo…- el hombre la volvió a interrumpir.

- Además, ¿no es ella quien se encontraba junto a la reina cuando esta sufrió un ataque? ¿Quién dice que ese ataque no pudo haber estado planeado por ella? Tal vez lo planeó todo y usó la confianza de la reina en ella para que cayera en la trampa.

Ella enarcó una ceja ante este hombre, resultándole difícil de creer como una mente podía crear una idea así sobre ella. Entonces lo reconoció, aquel doctor raro que hablaba con el guardia, y que también había estado cerca de la comida ese día que ella fue a verla. Unos segundos más, y las piezas encajaron finalmente en su cabeza. Sonrió con burla mientras veía lo poco hábiles que eran para crear planes.

¿Eso es lo que habían planeado? ¿Crear un revuelo que les permita manejarse libremente? No iba a funcionar.

- Su Majestad…- intentó hablar, para desmentir las palabras de Nikaidou.

- Atrápenla- declaró Tadase, señalándola- Estará cautiva hasta que se compruebe la verdad.

Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento. No creía que iban a dudar de ella tan fácilmente. Entonces el movimiento de los guardias hacia ella la hizo reaccionar y prepararse para defenderse.

- Aquel que ponga una mano sobre ella mandaré a cortar su cabeza- la voz de Ikuto sonó por todo el salón.

Miró a la gran puerta doble de entrada y lo encontró allí, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Hablo en serio- volvió a decir, mirando con firmeza a los guardias y acercándose a ella.

Ikuto llegó junto a ella, los guardias apartándose ante la presencia de él y la de Utau allí. Ella suspiró aliviada, ya que no se creía capaz de triunfar ante tantos guardias. Él la miró y le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se calme. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, contenta de que ambos estuvieran allí.

- ¿De qué se trata esto Ikuto?- le reclamó Tadase- ¿Pretendes darle asilo a una posible traidora?

- Yo no pretendo darle asilo a nadie, sólo establezco lo que va a pasar si alguno de ellos pone una mano sobre Amu.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿No se habían retirado ambos a su reino?- preguntó Rima, mirando enojada hacia ellos.

- Simple, no nos fuimos todavía.

- Basta, esto no es un juego- Tadase mostraba una faceta seria que nadie había visto- Guardias, atrapen a la Joker.

- Mandaré a matar a cualquier que toque un solo cabello de su cabeza- pronunció Ikuto, acercándola a él.

- Guardias no le hagan caso, no va a cumplirlo. Deténganla- ordenó Rima.

Muchos guardias avanzaron con cautela, pero fue uno solo el que se atrevió a intentar atacarla. Ella se preparó para defenderse, pero el guardia se paró cuando la espada de Ikuto se quedó a centímetros de su cuello.

- ¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir?- el guardia se retiró- ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?- dijo en desafío a los demás, quienes se quedaron en su lugar.

- Veo que tu deseo no va a cambiar- declaró Tadase- Ikuto ¿estás dispuesto a declarar la guerra?

- Si eso es lo que hace falta para mantener a Amu a salvo, lo haré.

- Entonces, que así sea. Guardias, la Joker se ha convertido en el enemigo, todo aquel que logre capturarla recibirá el honor y un alto puesto dentro del ejercito del reino.

Varios guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Ikuto los enfrentaba con su espada, mostrando su gran habilidad y gracilidad en su maneo. Sin embargo, con él solo no era suficiente y ella se vio obligada a pelear también. No quería alterar a los presentes, o avivar las sospechas de que ella era una espía, pero no tuvo otra opción que mostrar la espada que ella tenía escondida dentro de su bastón de Amulet Heart y pelear contra los guardias. Los manejaron bien, hasta que uno de los guardias fue sobre Utau y su sirvienta. Ambos estaban ocupados con sus propios oponentes y vieron como Utau estaba a punto de ser atacada. Se sorprendió al ver que Utau se hacía para atrás, ¿es que Ikuto la había dejado desarmada? Comenzó a temer por la vida de Utau.

Entonces una sombra cayó sobre ella y los guardias, una sombra que tomó forma de hombre. Kukai se lanzó a la pelea de los guardias y los derrotó al mismo tiempo que ellos acababan con sus oponentes.

- ¡Sohma! ¡Como te atreves a traicionarme!- gritó indignado Tadase.

- Lo siento, pero perdería mi honor como Jack, no, perdería mi honor como hombre si dejara que alguien atacara a mi mujer frente a mi y no hiciera nada por detener eso- declaró Kukai, colocando a Utau detrás de él, protegiéndola de cualquiera que intentara atacar.

- Así que realmente es la guerra- Tadase sonaba desilusionado- Realmente Ikuto, pensé que eras un hombre más inteligente. Arriesgar tu vida, y tu reino, por una mujer, por una amante- ella se encogió ante la palabra- ¿Realmente crees que las personas de tu reino arriesgaran su vida para proteger a la amante del rey?

- No, no lo harían. Pero todos arriesgarían sus vidas para proteger a su amada reina- declaró Ikuto con una sonrisa ganadora.

- ¿Cómo?

- Kukai- dijo mirando a Kukai, este asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

- A todos los presentes- comenzó a decir Kukai- permítanme presentarles a Su Majestad, Amu Tsukiyomi, reina de Easter- dijo antes de inclinarse ante ella, Utau imitándolo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tan llamativo como siempre- dijo mientras miraba a Ikuto que le sonreía.

- ¿Reina? ¿La convertiste en reina?- exclamó Rima.

- De todas maneras, una reina reciente no será el motivador de un pueblo. No como atacar a la traidora que atentó contra la corona- dijo Tadase, quitándole importancia.

- ¿Y quien dijo que era reciente?- Ikuto se rió, obviamente divertido con la incredulidad mostrada por Rima y Tadase- Amu siempre a sido mi esposa, todo este tiempo- pasó un brazo por su cintura.

Tadase retrocedió un poco ante esta declaración, Rima aún estaba en shock y ella no era la única a la que la noticia la había alterado. Varios de los presentes, y esas personas a las que estaban observando también comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Vio como unos se echaban hacia atrás, escondiéndose en la multitud, planeando escapar, y como unos parecían querer atacar en ese mismo instante.

Miró a Ikuto, quien también había notado el movimiento, y él le asintió, indicándole actuar. La soltó de su abrazo y recibió su espada, mientras ella comenzaba a retirar el adorno en su cabeza. Los corazones de Amulet Heart, las picas de Amulet Spade, los tréboles de Amulet Clover y los diamantes de Amulet Diamond. No sólo era pequeños adornos que usaba en sus presentaciones. Eran algo más.

Tomó los adornos en su mano y giró, lanzándolos a distintos puntos en la multitud. Todos dieron en su lugar, las cuchillas dejando a los sospechosos clavados a la pared.

- Cu… ¡¿Cuchillas?!- exclamaron varias mujeres, asustadas.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le reclamó Tadase.

- Algo de lo que tenía que encargarme- le contestó de forma tranquila.

Miró a todos los sospechosos intentar sacar sus ropas de las cuchillas, y sonrió. Eso los mantendría quietos mientras ellos conseguían que Tadase los escuche y hacía mucho más fácil que los soldados de Easter pudieran retenerlos si querían escapar.

- Todas esas armas, ¿siempre las cargaste?- le interrogó- ¿Planeabas atacarme de la misma forma en una de tus presentaciones?

- Su Majestad- intentó dar un paso hacia él, buscando hablar directamente. Pero los guardias le impidieron el camino- No- tuvo que contestar, mostrando su seriedad- En ningún momento planeé atacar a Su Majestad- se alejó, viendo que nunca la dejarían arrastrarse- Siempre cargué con las armas, pero en este momento estoy desarmada- avisó, mostrando que no traía ningún arma- Ahora, ¿vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

- ¿Qué tienes para decir?- preguntó molesto- Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces eres una reina espía de Easter, quien acaba de volverse el reino enemigo. No pienso escuchar más palabras que esto. Esto es la guerra, sea la reina o no mi objetivo, conseguiré atraparla- declaró, mirando a Ikuto, mostrándole su convicción

- Si estás tan decidido, entonces tendré que pedirle ayuda al consejo Embryo para proteger a mi amada esposa- fue la respuesta de Ikuto, poniéndose frente a ella. Protegiéndola.

Sin embargo, aquella había sido una declaración bastante importante. Ikuto planeaba pedir la colaboración de Embryo, si es que una guerra se formaba. Embryo, el consejo secreto de los siete reinos, y donde se cuidaban los dos objetos que significaban el poder de los siete reinos unidos. Humpty Lock y Dumpty Key, esos eran los dos objetos más preciados por el consejo. Los representantes- un miembro de la realeza- de dos reinos eran elegidos mediante votos para ser los cuidadores de los objetos y un cuidador podía pedir la ayuda incondicional del consejo cuando quisiera. Ikuto era el cuidador de la Dumpty Key, que se le fue confiada al reino más próspero de los siete, Easter, y como tal, tenía gran influencia en el consejo. El Humpty Lock, estaba bajo el cuidado del representante del reino Amulet.

- ¿A Embryo?- nadie parecía entender de lo que Ikuto hablaba, solo ellos cuatro y Tadase.

Uno podía entender porque Tadase estaba tan nervioso, ya que tendría que enfrentarse a más de un reino si Ikuto pedía ayuda al consejo Embryo.

- N…No importa, no me acobardaré ante aquel que protege a la mujer que atacó a mi esposa- respondió Tadase- Pediré apoyo de Amulet y nuestras fuerzas quedaran iguales.

- Yo no creo que ese sea un buen plan- una nueva voz sonó en el salón y en ese instante Hikaru entraba en la habitación- No creo que el rey de Amulet apoye tu deseo- Tadase lo miró confundido- No desde que tu deseo es capturar a una de sus adoradas hijas- Hikaru sonrió en su dirección.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, al prometido y futuro esposo de su hermana menor.

- Amu…una princesa- Rima casi no lo podía creer y Tadase estaba sin palabras.

- Así es- dijo ella, tomando la palabra para terminar con esto- Antes de ser Amu Tsukiyomi, era Amu Hinamori, la primogénita del rey de Amulet- tomó aire- No esperaba que dudaran de mi, debido a que mostré mi amistad a ustedes todo este tiempo, y tampoco esperé tener que mostrar mis títulos para que se animaran a creerme. Tadase, Rima, Yaya- miró a Yaya, quien se había quedado callada todo este tiempo- yo no deseo una guerra de Easter contra Seiyo, o de Amulet contra Seiyo. Sólo deseo que me escuchen. La razón por la que mentí acerca de mi linaje o de mi titulo, y porque permanecí aquí en secreto fue por el bien de los siete reinos. Llevamos mucho tiempo investigando esto- señaló a su esposo, su cuñada y su amigo- Acerca de este grupo de personas que pensaba destrozar todas las realezas desde adentro. X tamago- se acercó a uno de los hombres que había atrapado y le quitó el pañuelo que lo identificaba. Se dirigió a Tadase y se lo entregó, a pesar de que Nagihiko y Kairi habían intentado detenerla, con miradas de culpa en sus ojos- Esa es la insignia del club que forman. Su idea era formar un caos matando a todos los herederos a la corona. Y descubrimos que Seiyo era su primer objetivo. Por eso, Kukai y yo entramos de incógnito, como sirvientes del castillo, para vigilar sus posibles movimientos.

- ¿Cómo…cómo se enteraron de sus planes?- Tadase preguntó, mirando absorto el pañuelo que le había dado.

- Mucho tiempo de investigación y tenemos muchos espías en todas partes.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me envenenaste?

- Yo no fui, fue Nikaidou…

Un gritó resonó en el salón, y ella se volvió a ver a la dama de compañía de Utau, que se encontraba con la espada de Kukai a un centímetro de distancia de su cuello.

- ¡Atrás mujer!- le ordenó Kukai- Intentas atacar a mi esposa de nuevo y me olvido por completo que eres una mujer- le advirtió, el fuego llenando su mirada.

- Guardias, llévensela- ordenó Ikuto y dos guardias de Easter sacaron a la mujer de allí- Los demás, capturen a aquellos que la reina marcó y llévenlos a los calabozos del palacio, permanecerán allí hasta que sean trasladados para ser juzgados.

- ¿Nos permitirás usar tus calabozos, Tadase?- preguntó Utau. El rey primero miró con enojo hacia Utau, pero luego terminó bajando la cabeza, como rindiéndose.

- Está bien, que los utilicen- dijo con resignación.

- Me alegro de que hayas entendido- sonrió hacia Tadase- Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Después de toda la escena que las personas de Easter habían formado, la situación se volvió un desastre y Tadase parecía haberse vuelto completamente inútil, ya que no era capaz ni de controlar mínimamente su reacción. Los guardias de Easter, junto con algunos de sus guardias, retiraron y enviaron a los calabozos, a todos aquellos que Amu había marcado. Hubo que calmar a los presentes, y luego de una comprobación, todos aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con el atentado fueron evacuados del castillo.

Ahora, ellos diez se encontraban solos en un salón, listos para discutir sobre esta situación con privacidad y de manera tranquila.

- Así que… ¿nos van a contar acerca de este plan contra la realeza?- preguntó, nerviosa después de todo lo ocurrido. Ver a Utau a punto de ser atacada le trajo malos recuerdos.

- X tamago, una organización formada por miembros de los siete reinos que no se encuentran encajando en ninguna de las sociedades y culpan a la realeza de aquello- relató el rey Ikuto- Simples gusanos cobardes que se creyeron capaces de destruir reinos.

- Su plan era infiltrarse en los castillos y atacar desde adentro- continuó relatando Amu- Como viste, algunos entraron como guardias, otros como vendedores de telas y Nikaidou junto con su esposa entraron como sirvientes en Easter. Fue tan pronto como lo escuché interrogando disimuladamente a uno de tus guardias que supe que era uno de ellos.

- Nuestra partida fue planeada hoy, porque supusimos que atacarían pronto- explicó Utau- Todo fue una trampa, ya que sabríamos que aprovecharían el revuelo de nuestra partida para atacarlos de manera desprevenida. Cuando mi primera dama de compañía, dueña de mi confianza, fue envenenada con la comida de una modo similar a como lo hicieron contigo, Tadase, supe que ellos estaban intentando dejarnos desprotegidos. Mi segunda dama de compañía, era nada más y nada menos que la esposa de Nikaidou.

- Lo que nunca pensamos es que utilizarían a Amu como un chivo expiatorio- concluyó Kukai- Eso hizo que todo se tuviera que desarrollar más rápido de lo planeado.

- Sin contar que su vida corrió un gran peligro- agregó Hikaru.

- ¿Rápido?- preguntó, no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería- ¿Te refieres al hecho de haber revelado los títulos de Amu?

- Eso precisamente, ninguno de los dos quería que su título saliera a la luz. Hace más difícil el pasar como sirvientes si muchas personas reconocen tu rostro y tu titulo.

- ¿Los dos?- preguntó Yaya, hablando por primera vez desde que la acusación sobre Amu había salido a la luz.

- Exacto, el título de Kukai como príncipe- aclaró Utau- Kukai era un noble en su reino y al contraer matrimonio también obtuvo el titulo de príncipe.

Un príncipe, lo que significaba que todos en aquella habitación eran miembros de la realeza, excepto Nagihiko y Kairi. Esto era demasiada presión y mucha información que manejar. Y todo se volvía más difícil desde que Tadase seguía mirando fijamente la mesa sin decir nada. Y Yaya sólo se quedaba callada mirando a todos, por una vez entendiendo la seriedad de la situación. Sintió un tacto cálido en su hombro y vio la mano de Nagihiko allí, haciéndole una presión ligera, infundiéndole fuerzas.

- ¿Y que hay del ataque del que fui victima?- continuó interrogando.

- Eso de seguro tuvo que ver con el interrogatorio de Nikaidou a uno de los guardias, ya que eso sucedió días antes del ataque- le contestó Amu.

- Sigo sin entender como se enteraron de sus planes, o de que nosotros éramos el primer objetivo- miró a los cinco invitados, pensando en como podían saber todas esas cosas que ella ignoraba completamente.

- Son desorganizados y planeaban todo mientras se juntaban a beber en su club. Conseguí infiltrarme como una cantante allí y pude escuchar de todos sus planes- relató Utau.

- ¿Utau-chi sola? ¡Eso es impresionante!- al parecer Yaya había encontrado el valor para ser quien era usualmente. Por una vez agradeció su actitud infantil, que quitó tensión al ambiente y un poco de peso sobre sus hombros.

- No estaba sola, Ikuto me acompañaba. Tal y como Kukai acompañaba a Amu.

- ¿Y que hay de la presencia de Ichinomiya aquí? ¿Y su presencia durante el baile? ¿Acaso también tu reino también esta involucrado en esta cruzada?- interrogó al futuro príncipe.

- Mi reino es Easter, el único reino involucrado en este deseo de detener a esta organización de manera discreta- contestó, sonriendo- Pero no vine aquí en ningún momento como algún espía o algo parecido. Vine aquí en una misión diplomática simple, como representante de Amulet. Y lo hice desde que ninguno de los miembros de la realeza podía aparecer debido a que eso revelaría el origen de la reina de incógnito aquí.

- Entonces Amulet no tiene nada que ver en esta situación.

- La única intervención de Amulet es la que pueda provocar la princesa. Yo vine hoy como apoyo en caso de que necesitaran ayuda diplomática y para vigilar que nada le pasara a la hermana de mi prometida, nada más- se levantó- Y como mi tarea aquí está terminada, me retiro- avisó, caminando hacia la puerta- Amu- dijo antes de irse- Tu padre me ordenó preguntar si el "objeto" está seguro, aunque no me dijo que objeto era.

- Dile que está seguro- le respondió Amu, despidiéndolo- Salúdame a todos en casa.

Él asintió y se retiró, dejando el salón en un silencio. Ella apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos unidas, pensando en todo lo que le habían contado. Un intento de ataque a la corona, que por intervención de Easter no se había realizado. Dos miembros de la realeza que se habían infiltrado como sirvientes, tendría que controlar el proceso de selección a partir de ahora, no podía permitirse fallas como esa de nuevo. Pensó también en aquellos delincuentes que ahora se encontraban en los calabozos del castillo, en el juicio que tendría que aplicárseles.

Esas eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar, ella necesitaba descansar.

- En vista a lo ocurrido, no queda más que creerles, a pesar de que resulta una historia increíble- declaró, levantándose- Si me disculpan, necesito tomar algo de aire- se retiró, Nagihiko siguiéndole los pasos.

Ella se volteó a verlo y él le sonrió, como esperando a su orden.

- No lo hagas- le dijo, él la miró confundido- No me sigas. Ahora que el príncipe Kukai- como le costaba llamarlo príncipe desde que siempre le había dicho Jack- se va a ir a Easter junto a su esposa, el puesto del primer Jack es tuyo y es tu deber estar junto a Tadase.

- Su Majestad…

- Haz como te digo, no desperdicies tu vida por algo tan insignificante como elegir a quien cuidar. Te aseguro que Tadase es mucho más fácil de manejar que yo.

- Para mi importa, porque yo deseo proteger a mi reina y a nadie más- respondió él.

Ella se paró en su camino, pero no se volvió a verlo, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse. Su corazón se encontraba batallando con su pecho que le impedía salir y mariposas parecían haber comenzando a vivir en su estomago, revoloteando locamente. Volvió a preguntarse si había enfermado, y si talvez él la enfermaba, ya que cada cosa que hacía él, provocaba un síntoma extraño en ella.

- Vuelve con el rey, la reina "perfecta"- marcó las comillas en el aire- va a dar un paseo por los jardines, como le enseñaron a hacer.

Se alejó rápido y se escondió en los jardines. Tenía que calmar su mente, todos estos hechos y toda la nueva información que traían, la tenían exhausta. Pero había una información en particular que perduraba en su mente. La unión entre la Joker, es decir la reina, y el rey Ikuto, junto con la del Jack, o príncipe, a la princesa Utau.

Ella no entendía como es que podían estar casados y pretender ser otra cosa. Pero lo que menos entendía es como ni siquiera fingiendo ser otras personas, ninguno le había sido infiel a su pareja. A los que ella más había visto, por así decirlo, habían sido al Jack y la Joker. Y el único momento que había visto interés en sus ojos, había sido el momento que el rey y la princesa aparecieron. No sólo estaban juntos, y tenían un titulo importante, sino que también amaban de verdad a la persona que estaba junto a ellos. A quien más envidiaba, era Hinamori Amu. ¿Qué había de diferente entre ellas? Ambas eran de familias nobles, sólo que el linaje de Amu era algo más poderoso, pero sus historias eran casi las mismas. Jóvenes educadas, de buena cuna y ambas esposas de reyes. Entonces, ¿Por qué Amu estaba junto a la persona que amaba y que la amaba a ella también? ¿Por qué ella estaba casada a la excusa que había encontrado para no tener que ver a su padre y su mujer? ¿Por qué Amu tenía una historia feliz y ella no?

"…_logrará conocer a aquella persona que la haga sentir como si estuviera rodeada de magia"_

¿Y donde se suponía que estaba esa persona? Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, mostrando la tristeza de su corazón.

- Si esa persona existe, que aparezca en ese instante- dijo, mientras se limpiaba la lágrima de manera brusca.

- Su Majestad…

.

.

.

- Rima-tan- Yaya miró con preocupación a donde su prima se había ido.

- No te preocupes, Nagihiko fue con ella, estoy segura que estará bien- le dijo Amu, con una sonrisa.

- Sin lugar a dudas- dijo el rey Ikuto, de una manera que sonaba a burla. Amu le dio un codazo en el pecho.

- Ikuto, compórtate- le retó.

Ella miró la sonrisa que él le dirigió a su amiga, una sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo por parte de Amu, pero a ella le dio escalofríos. ¿Es que el rey no sabía sonreír bien? Una sonrisa no debía ser burlona, o tener un significado, una sonrisa mostraba la felicidad que uno siente dentro, así de simple. Compadeció a Amu por haberse casado con alguien así.

- Amu-chi, tu esposo me asusta- declaró con sinceridad, obteniendo las risas de Utau y Kukai.

Amu también se rió un poco, y el rey la miró de manera seria. Ella dio un paso atrás y chocó contra Kairi, quien al parecer se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

- Si, supongo que él puede ser algo aterrador, aunque yo nunca lo haya visto de esa forma- admitió Amu- pero…

- Eso es porque eres la única con la que no actúa así- respondió Kukai- Créeme, yo crecí junto a él y te aseguro que hay momentos en los que da miedo- el rey le dio a Kukai la misma mirada que a ella, pero él se rió.

- Como decía, él puede ser aterrador, pero no es así todo el tiempo y no es molesto la mayoría del tiempo.

- De nuevo, sólo a ti te trata de esa forma- se burló Utau.

- Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no tenemos una charla afuera?- dijo Ikuto mirando a Utau y Kukai.

Se los llevó fuera de la habitación, dejándolos solos a ellos tres, ya que Tadase se había ido hace un momento.

- Amu-chi, ¿aún puedo llamarte Amu-chi?- preguntó, recordando que Amu era una reina ahora, mucho más importante que ella.

- Por supuesto- Amu le sonrió- Eres mi amiga y una muy querida- ella se emocionó ante esas palabras y abrazó a Amu.

- Te quiero mucho, Amu-chi- dijo con alegría.

- Yo también, Yaya. Te voy a extrañar cuando vuelva a Easter.

- ¿Tienes que volver? ¿No puedes quedarte?

- Tengo que volver, soy la reina y tengo obligaciones- ella bajó la cabeza, entendiendo a que se refería.

Una reina tenía obligaciones que cumplir, era distinto a ella, que no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Sabes? Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a Easter, no nos molestaría tenerte de invitada- sugirió Amu.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes decidir eso? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

- Por supuesto, soy la reina- sonrió- Y si eso no basta, golpearé a Ikuto hasta que él lo ordene- agregó mientras reía de su infantil idea.

- ¡Eres genial, Amu-chi! Por supuesto que iré, estar con Amu-chi y Kukai, ¡será muy divertido!

- Está bien, ve a preparar tus cosas, que partimos mañana.

Ella abrazó una vez más a Amu, agradeciéndole y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, corriendo a preparar las cosas para su partida.

Estaba guardando sus cosas alegremente cuando Kairi entró en su recámara.

- ¿Realmente planea ir a Easter?- preguntó, mirando sus cosas guardadas.

- Si, será muy divertido- respondió alegre- Estar con Amu-chi, y Nade-tan también vendrá. ¡Nos divertiremos todos!

- Entonces supongo que es el adiós- dijo Kairi de manera seria, haciendo que parara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó en incredulidad- ¿Cómo que adiós? ¿Por qué te despides?

- Si usted se va a Easter, ya no podremos vernos.

- P…pero, tu eres mi Jack personal, debes cuidar de mi a donde sea que yo vaya.

- Ya no más. Como Su Alteza Sohma se retira a Easter, el puesto del Jack del rey queda vacante. Como el siguiente en la lista es Fujisaki, él tomará el lugar y yo pasaré a tomar su lugar como Jack de la reina.

- ¿Y yo?

- Un nuevo jack será asignado y será él quien la acompañe a Easter. Como usted parte mañana, este es el momento de decirnos adiós- se inclinó ante ella- Adiós, Su Excelencia, fue un honor el haberle servido. Le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje y en su nueva vida en Easter.

- Kairi…yo

Él se levantó y ella se calló, paralizada ante lo que veía. Una sonrisa, una sonrisa feliz y sincera de las que ella prefería. Kairi le estaba sonriendo, como hace tantos años lo había hecho. Su corazón le dolió al ver eso, sabiendo de que él le sonreía sabiendo que aquello era una despedida.

- Adiós- dijo una vez más y se fue.

- ¿Adiós?- susurró, mientras miraba la puerta por la que él se había ido.

.

.

.

Miraba su mano, pensando en la marca que había dejado en su rostro.

_- Su Majestad…- Nagihiko aparecía, exactamente luego de que ella había hecho aquella petición al cielo._

_Miró enojada en su dirección, sabiendo que él tenía la culpa de todo. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Nagihiko intentó decirle algo pero ello lo calló de una cachetada._

_- ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Siempre apareces en el tiempo incorrecto!- le dijo con enojo- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas cuando yo tenía catorce años y me hicieron aquella promesa?- sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas- ¿Dónde estabas cuando conocí a Tadase? ¿Dónde estaba cuando cometí la estupidez de aceptar casarme con él?- la tristeza la invadió sabiendo que no había sido una coincidencia que él apareciera en ese momento- ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando aún tenía oportunidad de enamorarme de ti y ser feliz?!- le reclamó- Ahora ya es tarde, estoy casada y tú eres mi sirviente, no importa si te amo o no, no hay nada que cambie esa realidad._

_Lo miró una última vez, dejando que él viera su rostro desamparado y que reconociera en sus ojos que ella se había enamorado. Le había dicho que estaba atento a cada detalle de ella ¿no? Entonces, no le costaría nada darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Porque ella no pensaba decirlo, no haría algo que sólo la dañaría más. Podía estar enamorada de Nagihiko, pero aún le quedaba un poco de amor por ella misma._

_- No me sigas- le ordenó, antes de irse de allí._

Había usado toda su fuerza en esa cachetada, al menos algo roja le había quedado la cara. Pero saber eso no le hacía ningún bien.

- Rima- la voz de Tadase la sacó de sus reflexiones. Se volvió a verlo parado allí, en la puerta de su recámara- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué…?- intentó preguntar, pero él la interrumpió.

- Sé que no es lo más apropiado considerando nuestros puestos, pero creo que deberíamos separarnos- ella nunca se habría esperado eso- Tranquila, que sé la manera en que todo esto terminará bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta y le explicó sus planes, planes a los que estuvo de acuerdo. Ella también lo prefería de esa forma.

.

* * *

**Básicamente****, aquí termina todo el embrollo con la realeza, el castillo y todo lo demás. Todo eso quedó aclarado, o eso es lo que trato de convencerme u.u, y ahora llega el momento de la partida. **

**Aún falta parte del capítulo. Si hubo algo hasta aquí que no les gustó, espero que lo que siga les quite un poco el disgusto.**

* * *

.

- Increíble que sea la hora de irse- exclamó Amu, con una sonrisa, sentada al lado de su marido- Pasamos tan buenos momentos aquí ¿verdad Kukai?

- Si, tienes razón- contestó Kukai con su típica sonrisa. Utau sonriendo junto a él.

Ella sonrió discretamente mientras los veía. Ella lo había dicho, los héroes eran los que se quedaban con las princesas y Kukai era el héroe que se había quedado con Utau. Le parecía que se veían muy bien juntos. Aunque por el otro lado…

- Por suerte volvemos a Easter, donde pasas buenos momentos conmigo- declaró Ikuto, tomando la mano de Amu, como escondiéndola de Kukai.

El rey era demasiado posesivo con Amu, eso es lo que ella pensaba. Suponía que tendría que convivir un tiempo con él para llegar a tenerle el cariño que los demás le tenían. Un cariño que era obvio, desde que Utau y Kukai solo se reían ante la actitud celosa del rey Ikuto.

Ella miró por la ventana, viendo como unas sirvientas se acercaban a despedirlos, y como entre ellas llegaba Nadeshiko, quien era la que faltaba subir para que partieran a Easter.

- Nade-tan ya vino- le avisó a Amu.

- Que bien, me alegro. No sé que la demoró tanto, pero por suerte terminó, hay un largo viaje hasta Easter.

Largo viaje ¿eh? Eso sólo significaba que iba a ser difícil volver a Seiyo si ella así lo quería. Suspiró, no debía preocuparse por eso, ella no tenía planes inmediatos de volver, así que la distancia no era un problema.

- Ah, perdón por la demora- se disculpó Nadeshiko- Estaba teniendo problemas con traer esta maleta, Yaya- la miró- ¿me ayudas a subirla?

- Deja, ya lo hago yo- se ofreció Kukai.

- No- le ordenó Nadeshiko- Quiero que Yaya me ayude- agregó.

Ella la miró confundida, pero se encogió de hombros y se bajó del carruaje a ayudarla.

- ¿Cuál es tu maleta?- le preguntó.

- Esa- le señaló la maleta.

Ella se agachó a recogerla, pero se paralizó al notar lo que había sobre esta. Se volvió a ver a Nadeshiko, quien sólo le sonreía. Con cuidado, tomó esas dos telas de sobre la maleta y confirmó que eran lo que ella pensaba que eran.

La capa de Jack de Kairi, y la capa que ella se había mandado a hacer cuando era pequeña, imitando la capa que Kairi llevaba. Había tenido doce años en ese tiempo, y no sólo admiraba a Kairi, sino que también era en quien ella más confiaba. Ella había pedido esa capa no sólo para lucirla orgullosa ante todos, mostrando quien era su héroe, sino también para que las personas vieran que ella le pertenecía a Kairi y que Kairi le pertenecía a ella. Él era su Jack y ella era la protegida de él, siempre estarían juntos. Kairi se lo había prometido y ella creía en su promesa.

- Na…Nadeshiko- la llamó, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón impidiéndole llamarla cariñosamente- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? ¿Cómo sabías siquiera de su existencia?

- Una de tus antiguas institutrices la conservó cuando dejaste de usarla y luego llegó a mis manos gracias a las criadas. Me la quedé y cuide por si acaso un día la quisieras ver- ella colocó una mano en su hombro- Y la capa de Kairi la obtuve cuando le pregunté que es lo que le gustaría darte como recuerdo ahora que te vas. La capa es lo que quiere que tú tengas.

La capa de Kairi, la que le dieron cuando fue asignado como su Jack. Eso es lo que quería que ella se quedara. ¿O simplemente no le importaba la capa ahora que conseguiría una nueva al ser el Jack de Rima? Su corazón le dolió un poco más, pero aún así abrazó con fuerza aquellas telas que tenía en sus manos, queriendo obtener algo de alegría de ellas.

- Yaya- la llamó Nadeshiko- Yaya mira hacia arriba.

Sin voluntad, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un rostro conocido. Algo la dominó y corrió dentro del castillo, dispuesta a encontrarlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle las escaleras y otras cosas que había en su camino. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba su objetivo, estaba sin aire.

- Su Majestad el rey se enojará si no vuelves pronto- dijo él, con su tono de voz habitual.

- No me importa- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar aire- Vine aquí porque obviamente hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme.

- ¿Y eso sería?- se acercó y colocó la capa sobre él, de manera algo brusca.

Se colocó su capa sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de no ajustarla, con temor a romperla debido a los años.

- Jack, Kairi Sanjou. ¿Jura proteger lealmente a Su Excelencia, Yaya Yuiki?- repitió las palabras que había escuchado pronunciar a Tadase aquella tarde hace muchos años.

- Su Excelencia…- Kairi intentó hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Esa no fue tu respuesta en ese tiempo- sus manos se volvieron puños- Inmediatamente, y sin duda alguna, prometiste cuidar de mi- tomó aire- Aún así, seguía teniendo miedo- confesó- Fue aquella noche de tormenta…

_Fuera del castillo, una gran tormenta eléctrica daba muestras de su gran poder, mientras que dentro del castillo, en la recámara del As, una pequeña de doce años temblaba bajo las sábanas, aterrorizada hasta el alma de los truenos que sonaban afuera de su recámara. Ella usualmente no les tenía miedo, pero por primera vez desde que había nacido, se encontraba sin la compañía de sus padres. Había venido a este lugar, siguiendo a su prima mayor, de la que siempre había sentido adoración y emocionada con la idea de vivir en un castillo como los de sus cuentos, donde podría encontrar las aventuras de las que había escuchado. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba sola, sin su mamá o papá que la abracen, y con su prima demasiado lejos como para que ella pudiera llegar a su recámara sin largarse a llorar en el camino, pensaba que no había sido una idea tan buena como había pensado._

_Estuvo un buen tiempo así, hasta que sintió que su puerta se abría. Cosa que la asustó aún más, pensando que la única cosa que estaría despierta a esa hora de la noche sería un fantasma o un monstruo._

_- Su Excelencia- aquella voz conocida le quitó algo de miedo al saber que no se trataba de algo que la iba a atacar, pero no le quitaba el miedo a los truenos y esa cosa parecida al miedo que le producía esa persona- Su Excelencia, ¿se encuentra bien?_

_- Tengo miedo- le respondió, tapándose aún más con las sábanas._

_- ¿Le tiene miedo a los truenos?- preguntó._

_En ese momento, un trueno más fuerte que los otros sonó muy cerca de su recámara y ella saltó del susto, destapándose momentáneamente pero pronto volviéndose a cubrir de pies a cabeza._

_No necesitó responderle nada a su protector, no con esa demostración de su miedo._

_- ¿Qué haría que Su Excelencia dejara de tener miedo?_

_- Mamá y Papá- contestó en voz baja- Si mamá y papá estuvieran conmigo yo no tendría miedo._

_- Me temo que eso no es posible._

_- Si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí, Yaya no tendría miedo. Mamá y Papá abrazarían a Yaya, diciéndole que todo está bien y Yaya dejaría de tener miedo. ¡Yaya estaría bien si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí!- le contestó enojada_

_Ella sabía que su mamá y su papá no estaban allí. Pero ella tenía miedo y ella sabía que esa era la única forma de que dejara de tener miedo. No es que esperara que eso se cumpla._

_El Jack que Tadase le había puesto no dijo nada y ella no se atrevía a sacar la cabeza para ver si él seguía allí o se había ido. Le daban miedo los truenos y él, no había forma de que le hiciera frente a los dos al mismo tiempo. Aparte, ella le había casi gritado, así que de seguro él estaba enojado y lo mejor era no hacer nada más._

_De repente, sintió como las sábanas eran retiradas de sobre ella y peleó contra lo que sea que quería quitarle su único escudo contra los truenos. Le quitaron la última sábana y ella estuvo a punto de llorar, pero paró al sentir como era abrazada. No lo pensó mucho y se abrazó a ese cuerpo que le ofrecía calidez y seguridad, lo que más necesitaba ella en esos momentos._

_- Sé que no soy ni tu madre ni tu padre- sintió a Kairi decirle en voz baja- pero juré protegerte y lo decía en serio. Yo voy a protegerte de quien sea y de lo que sea, lo prometo- ella apretó más su abrazo, sintiendo como su miedo hacia él se disipaba._

_- ¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó, queriendo asegurarse que lo decía en serio._

_- Por supuesto- él aflojó un poco el agarre, a lo que ella se intentó quejar, pero se dio cuenta que sólo con que Kairi le sostuviera la mano, ella podía ignorar su miedo a los truenos que había fuera- Te lo prometo aquí y ahora. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, y te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario. Es una promesa, Yaya-chan- terminó de decir, sonriéndole por primera vez desde que se habían visto. Una sonrisa que la hacía sentir cálida por dentro._

_Fueron aquellas palabras y la sonrisa que Kairi le dio, que eliminó por completo su miedo a los truenos, o a cualquier otra cosa. Ella había dejado de tener miedo, a ella no le preocupaba nada, ella tenía a Kairi a su lado, y si Kairi estaba a su lado, ella estaba segura de que estaría bien._

_Con esa seguridad, ella permaneció junto a Kairi por un tiempo más, sin percatarse cuando se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, lo hizo igual que siempre, con un hermoso día afuera y con todos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Kairi no había vuelto a llamarla Yaya-chan, lo que la hacía pensar que lo había soñado todo._

_Pero entonces, cuando ella tomó la mano de Kairi y esa familiar sensación de seguridad la invadió, supo que no lo había soñado. Había pasado, Kairi le había hecho aquella promesa, de la que ella no se había olvidado y sabía que él tampoco. Ella ya no tenía porque sentir miedo._

- Fue aquella noche de tormenta en la que dejé de tener miedo- le relató a Kairi- Porque creí en tu promesa. Pero- parpadeó, luchando con las lágrimas en los ojos- Tú pareces haberla olvidado, ya que no tienes ningún problema en que no estemos juntos. ¡Tu lo habías prometido! Que estarías siempre junto a mí…

- Yaya- ella paró de respirar cuando él la llamó por su nombre- Tú quieres ir a Easter, deberías ir. Me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo un puesto aquí que debo cumplir.

- ¿Todo es por el puesto? ¿Sólo eso te interesa?

- No lo hagas sonar tan mal, después de todo si no fuera por mi puesto nunca nos habríamos hecho amigos- se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Prometí acompañarte para siempre, pero también me prometí a mi mismo que me alejaría de ti si era lo mejor para ti- dijo en su oído- Creciste Yaya, y eres toda una mujer, que no necesita de mi para nada. Ambos sabemos que permanecimos juntos por un capricho, no porque tú me necesitaras.

- Yo te necesito, en serio te necesito. Yo soy infantil y causo problemas, no puedo estar sola- insistió, abrazándolo con más fuerza- Yo…yo simplemente no quiero ser mayor, ya que Kairi se irá si crezco- confesó en voz baja.

- Yo no me iré- le dijo de manera reconfortante- Es Yaya la que extenderá las alas y saldrá hacia el mundo, ya que es toda una mujer- la tomó de la mano.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó, mientras él la arrastraba a través del castillo.

- Estoy a punto de ver, lleno de orgullo, como estás creciendo- le contestó.

La llevó y la dejó frente al carruaje, donde todos estaban esperando. Ella se quedó viendo, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella, despidiéndola.

- Hasta siempre, Su Excelencia- fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Sintió como algo estrujó su corazón, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír y despedirse de todos, antes de subir al carruaje. Sólo para notar como todos dentro del carruaje la miraban de forma curiosa, cómo si nunca antes la hubieran visto. Antes de que cerrar la puerta, observó a todos allí. A Kukai y Utau, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano. A Amu e Ikuto, sentados frente a los otros, con Ikuto con uno de sus brazos detrás de Amu y con el otro acariciaba el vientre donde estaba el bebe. Y por último, a Nadeshiko, quien sonreía como siempre. Ella frunció el ceño, repentinamente enojada.

- Me están tomando por tonta- dijo de repente- Les demostraré que no es así.

Se bajó del carruaje y se dirigió a Kairi, tomándole la mano cuando llegó junto a él.

- Adiós y buen viaje- les deseó a los demás, sonriendo sinceramente- Yo me quedaré aquí en Seiyo junto a mi Jack- declaró, completamente feliz.

Una ligera risa salió de ella cuando todos se sorprendieron ante sus acciones y como Kairi se tensaba en su lugar. Nadeshiko se bajó del carruaje y Amu apareció por la puerta, lo demás apareciendo por las ventanas.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces es momento del adiós- se despidió Amu- Nos vemos luego, Yaya- los demás también se despidieron de ellos- No te olvides de visitarme cuando mi bebe nazca- dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el carruaje partiera.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. ¡Adiós!- le contestó, mientras veía el carruaje partir.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, Kairi recién se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué decidió quedarse?- le preguntó, evitando mirarla.

- ¿Por qué?- ella lo miró confundida ante su pregunta- Pues, me quedé porque quería ser fiel a mi misma- le contestó inocentemente.

- ¿A qué se refiere? No la entiendo.

- A ser yo misma. Todos saben como soy ¿verdad?- dijo, hablándole a los sirvientes- ¿Qué es lo que me caracteriza?- les preguntó.

Distintas respuestas vinieron. "Su Excelencia es alegre" "Su Excelencia es bondadosa" "Su excelencia es optimista" entre otras. Sin embargo, lo más común, y lo más importante para ella, era…

- Su Excelencia siempre está acompañada de Sanjou-san.

- ¿Lo ves?- le preguntó a Kairi- Yo no puedo ser yo, si tú no estas junto a mi. Por eso me quedé. Para estar junto a Kairi y poder ser Yaya, la verdadera Yaya.

No se equivocaba, había visto el rojo en la cara de Kairi cuando ella dijo aquello, y su corazón se aceleró ante esa imagen, pero decidió calmarse debido a la cantidad de personas que aún los observaban.

Fue días después, luego de la proclamación de Kairi como Jack de Tadase- ya que Nagihiko se había ido como cuidador de Rima a la villa donde ella estaba haciendo reposo- y mientras él la acompañaba en su merienda, fue que ella habló de su otra razón.

- También hubo otra razón para quedarme- confesó, mientras miraba la taza de té en sus manos, con vergüenza- Yo me quedé porque…- como le costaba el ser tan inexperta en cosas como el romance, sentía que se iba a desmayar si decía las palabras que quería decir- Porque…- al final decidió levantarse, dirigirse a Kairi y actuar para mostrar lo que ella quería decir.

Mientras sentía que su cara hervía como una tetera, se animó a besar a Kairi y así mostrarle a Kairi lo que ella se refería. Cuando sentía que no podía más, se alejó y se volvió a sentar, ocultando su rostro rojo detrás de la taza.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?- le preguntó Kairi, tocándose la mejilla donde lo había besado.

- Q…Quien sabe- contestó, aún con la cara roja y negándose a volver hablar del tema.

Tomó un poco de té mientras suspiraba interiormente. No importaba que ella haya decidido quedarse, al parecer cualquier romance entre ella y Kairi aún estaba a muchos años de distancia.

Sin embargo, sonrió, con sólo saber que algún día podría ser capaz de decir lo que siente de forma directa, la hacía esperar con ansias al futuro.

.

.

.

- Allá van dos parejas felices- le comentó su acompañante, mientras veían partir el carruaje de la realeza de Easter.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón. Aunque simple, era una manera correcta de referirse a esas cuatro personas. Parejas felices, personas que se aman. Lo que todos desean y pocos consiguen. Amu junto a Ikuto y Utau junto a Kukai. Esos miembros de la realeza que había conocido y recientemente había descubierto que eran los poseedores de lo que ella deseaba secretamente.

- Ojalá el niño arruine su relación- dijo, fingiendo enojo. Mirando por la ventana del carruaje en donde se encontraba- Y que pronto los otros dos también tengan hijos que echen a perder su relación- agregó, para hacer más convincente su acto.

- ¿Ese es tu verdadero deseo?- ella asintió- ¿Y que hay de ellos?- señaló hacia la entrada del castillo. Sólo se podían ver las sombras de Yaya y Kairi- ¿También les deseas lo mismo?

- Por supuesto que no- él sonrió.

- En el fondo, la quieres mucho.

- No, no es cierto- replicó- Lo digo, porque sé que eso terminará mucho antes de empezar. No necesitarán de un hijo para que su relación se arruine. Ella, gracias a mi, pertenece a la realeza y él es un sirviente, no hay posibilidad de que algo suceda.

Una mano cálida se colocó sobre la suya, apretándola suavemente, brindando comprensión. Ella se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación por unos segundos y luego hizo lo correcto, apartar esa mano de manera brusca.

- Tal vez ellos tienen suerte. Yo creo en el poder del amor, si Amu y los demás pudieron hacerlo, ¿Por qué no podrían otros?

- Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, por eso- él suspiró.

- Entiendo eso. Años atrás, no me hubiera visto a mi mismo como un Jack, pero aquí estoy, siendo el mejor que hay- sonrió- Pero, eso también es una prueba del poder del amor.

- O de la estupidez humana- agregó. Él se rió.

Un momento de silencio siguió. Incluso el exterior estaba tranquilo, al parecer toda la caravana de Easter se había retirado. Cerrando los ojos, supo lo que eso significaba. Su acompañante se movió y cubrió las ventanas del carruaje.

- Es tiempo de partir- comentó con seriedad, ella sólo asintió.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y ella aún no habría los ojos, no queriendo ver lo que dejaba atrás. Sólo se quedó sentada, callada, y con los ojos cerrados. Se rió mentalmente mientras pensaba que debía parecer "de salud frágil" en ese momento, siendo esa la excusa que Tadase utilizaría para explicar su ausencia. Vagamente, se preguntó que mentira diría cuando su tiempo fuera se alargara.

Porque ambos lo sabían, ella no iba a volver.

Más tiempo pasó y ella siguió tranquila, pensando detalladamente todo. No queriendo pensar en la persona que la acompañaba, o la razón de su presencia junto a ella. Habían demasiadas otras cosas más que pensar, talvez no más importante, pero si menos problemáticas que aquellos interrogantes en su corazón.

- Su Majestad, ¿Por qué está llorando?

Ella se quedó confundida por unos instantes, sin entender bien su pregunta. Entonces, cuando tocó sus mejillas con su mano, descubrió aquel líquido salado que caía por ellas. Increíblemente, ella estaba llorando y no era para nada consciente de aquello. Cuan inusual.

- Los voy a extrañar. El movimiento a mi alrededor no será el mismo- se escuchó decir, de nuevo actuando sin ser consciente de ello- Realmente extrañaré a Yaya, es la única que me daba tanto cariño. Ella era la compañía que hacía que ese lugar no fuera igual de molesto que la residencia de mi padre- bajó la cabeza- No quiero estar sola, pero no quiero seguir allí. No puedo, simplemente no puedo ni fingir que amo a Tadase

- Su Majestad…

- Deja de llamarme así- le cortó- Ya no soy más la reina, ya no cargo con ese pesado título- tomó aire, mientras algo se liberaba dentro de ella al decir aquellas palabras.

Pero ella sabía que no eran del todo ciertas. Por más que ella así lo deseara, ella no podía dejar de ser la reina. Siempre lo sería, era algo que aceptó cuando se unió a Tadase, la carga que tomaba a cambio de estar lejos de aquel hombre que había olvidado la magia que compartía junto a su madre.

- Rima…- la preocupación era palpable en su voz- No llores Rima, sonríe.

- Eso es imposible para mi…

- Entonces, es mí deber hacer algo- declaró con firmeza.

- Ya te dije que ya no soy…- colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola.

- Es mi deseo el hacer algo, porque lo que yo más quiero es verte sonreír Rima. ¿Es que nunca lo vas a aceptar? ¿Nunca me vas a permitir que exprese estos sentimientos?- preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

- No- respondió- Es demasiado tarde, y no te hará ningún bien que esos sentimientos se digan. Sólo serás castigado por ello.

Él le sonrió, pero casi no había felicidad en esa sonrisa.

- Entiendo, te agradezco que te preocupes así por mí.

Se movió, hizo que ella se parara y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Por ese gran acto de bondad, prometo ofrecerle mi vida. No repetiré estos sentimientos que la molestan, pero tiene mi palabra que nunca la dejaré sola o desprotegida. Yo me encargaré de cuidarla, acompañarla y entretenerla, así no sufra mientras se encuentre fuera del reino. Más allá de mi juramento como Jack, juro protegerla como hombre- se levantó y le sonrió- Te protegeré como te mereces, como el tesoro que eres para mí- agregó, besando su mano con delicadeza.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo mirando la mano que él había besado y sintiendo como la calidez de su toque comenzaba a expandirse a través de su cuerpo. Sintió como más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero las dejó salir, aquellas lágrimas llenas de la alegría que inundaba su corazón en esos momentos.

Con timidez, y su corazón latiendo fuerte debido a la anticipación, acercó sus manos a las de él. Dudó por un segundo, quedando a una pequeña distancia de esas manos, pero luego de tomar aire, reunió el valor necesario y juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

- M…Más te vale que no rompas tu promesa- contestó, asegurándose de que su cubierta no fuera expuesta.

Él le sonrió, sabiendo que era lo que ella quería decir en verdad. Se acercó y besó su frente, lo que hizo que ella perdiera la fuerza en sus piernas. Se sentó rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo paralizado por unos momentos. Entonces, sólo le sonrió dulcemente junto a ella, volviendo a ubicarse como estaban antes de que este viaje comenzara, y con la única diferencia de que sus manos ahora estaban unidas.

Quedarse así junto a él, sus manos siempre unidas, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sonrió, ahora, en su peor momento, era más feliz que nunca. Que poderoso que era el amor.

- Y sólo para que lo sepas, no me molestan estos sentimientos- agregó, corriendo las cortinas y mirando hacia fuera, evitando su rostro, con temor a que viera el rojo en su cara.

- Me alegra oírlo- fue la respuesta suave que obtuvo.

El deber de un Jack era permanecer junto a la persona a su cuidado siempre, protegerla hasta el fin de sus días. Eso no era algo que sucediera siempre, pero su Jack era uno de los más responsables y honestos de los que había. Y no había momento que no se alegrara de que sea así.

.

.

.

- Yaya…- sintió a Utau decir, sentada frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Ella realmente maduró ¿verdad?- preguntó, riéndose ligeramente.

- Yaya siempre fue muy madura, aquí el dilema era que Kairi se percatara de las cosas. Es bastante despistado para las cosas del amor- le contestó, con una sonrisa.

- No eres la persona correcta para llamar a otra persona una despistada del amor- replicó Utau, con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, no soy tan despistada- se defendió, con la cara roja.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién fue la persona que aceptó casarse y se emocionó con la boda sólo para darse cuenta de que amaba a su futuro marido cinco minutos antes de dirigirse al altar?

- No fue tan así- murmuró, sabiendo que debía ser un tomate.

- ¿Estas segura?- ella se encogió, Utau se rió- Está bien, lo dejaré por ahora- suspiró- También entiendo la confusión de saber que estás enamorada, sin saber como o porque y sin una obvia razón de porque te enamoraste de _esa _persona.

Ella asintió, entendiendo que era lo que Utau quería expresar.

- ¿Crees que es posible enamorarse de otra persona aunque ya estás enamorada?- preguntó Utau, con un color rojo en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque, creo que me volví a enamorar…

- ¿Y que hay de Kukai?- preguntó, pensando en su amigo y esposo de Utau.

- Es él de quien me volví a enamorar- respondió Utau entre enojada y avergonzada- ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? Es confuso y no puedo evitar sentirme una infiel con sólo pensarlo- hizo un puchero- Todo esto es culpa de él, y de Ikuto también, estoy segura que él lo incentivó a meterse en ese pequeño juego que tienen ustedes- se volvió a quejar- Se supone que él no debe acercarse a mi, pero esta vez trató de conquistarme, siendo el Jack de Seiyo, y no mi esposo.

- Utau…

- ¡Y lo logró!- saltó ella, interrumpiéndola- ¡Me enamoré de Kukai Sohma, el Jack de Seiyo! Y me siento una infiel con mi esposo- se tapó la cara, siguiendo con su drama- ¡No es justo! Todo eso no es para nada justo. Él me conoce bien, sabe que me gusta y que no, sabe como hacer para enamorarme. Y para colmo, me tomó desprevenida- ella le sonrió en compasión, comprendiendo perfectamente como se sentía- Me enamoré de dos personas distintas, que son el mismo hombre, el mismo hombre con el que estoy casada.

- Te entiendo- le dijo, acariciando su cabellera rubia.

- No creo que lo hagas- le contestó Utau, aún con la manos tapando su cara.

- ¿Ah, no? Yo me enamoré no de dos, de tres hombres distintos, y todos ellos eran Ikuto. Ya sea como mi esposo, con el que comparto cartas a través de Yoru, o el rey de Easter, siempre tan engreído y aún así encantador, o el violinista que acompaña a Diamante Negro, me enamoré de todo ellos. ¿Y adivina que? Todos ellos son Ikuto- suspiró- Me enamoré del mismo hombre tres veces.

- Y yo me enamoré del mismo hombre dos veces- agregó Utau, suspirando también.

- Es bueno saber eso- sentir la voz de Ikuto mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- Cosas como esas son lo que hace feliz a un hombre- la voz de Kukai sonó, provocando en Utau una reacción parecida a la de ella.

- U…Ust… ¿Ustedes estaban escuchando?- preguntó, sin poder hablar bien debido a la vergüenza.

- Vamos cabalgando al lado del carruaje era obvio que escuchamos todo, Amu- le dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa, subiendo al carruaje, sin nada de cuidado.

- Sólo las dejamos hablar tranquilas, pensando que querrían privacidad- agregó Kukai, sonriendo hacia Utau- Pero después de escuchar eso, necesito hablar contigo a solas- le ofreció la mano.

Utau miró con terror la mano de Kukai, de seguro pensando en la posibilidad de caerse en su intento de pasar del carruaje hacia el caballo sobre el que Kukai estaba, en especial desde que el carruaje seguía en movimiento.

- Puedo pedir que paren el carr…- intentó decir, pero Ikuto se adelantó y empujó a Utau fuera del carruaje.

- Ve, cobarde, no va a pasar nada- le dijo, mientras Utau salía del carruaje y no se impactaba contra el suelo debido al agarre de Kukai, que pronto la ubicó sobre el caballo.

- ¡Ikuto!- le reclamó, viendo como Utau todavía seguía medio aterrada por esa experiencia.

- No pasa nada, él nunca la hubiera dejado caer- contestó tranquilamente- Puedes tenerla cuanto tiempo quieras, yo también tengo cosas que hablar con Amu- le indicó a Kukai.

Ahora, ella temía por si misma, nerviosa ante lo que Ikuto quisiera decirle.

.

.

.

Ella aún estaba tratando de calmar su corazón del susto que el idiota de su hermano le había hecho pasar, cuando él se atrevió a hablar. Recordándole como era que había terminado allí, se alejó un poco de él y evitó mirarlo, no queriendo que note el rojo en su cara.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte la noche que nos casamos?- le preguntó, tranquilamente.

Y sin insistir en ver su rostro, sabiendo que eso sólo lo complicaría todo. Él la conocía bien.

Ella no se atrevía a voltearse, pero no quería abrir ese recuerdo sin él. Tomó aire y miró sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que la impactaron como la primera vez que los vio.

- Lo recuerdo- le contestó en voz baja.

La noche de su boda, como si pudiera olvidarla…

_- Felicidades por su matrimonio- Amu sonreía con absoluta felicidad._

_- Acabas de felicitarlos hace cinco minutos- se burlaba Ikuto, sólo sonriendo hacia ellos._

_- No puedo evitarlo- le replicó Amu, obviamente disgustada- Es que estoy muy feliz por ellos._

_- Gracias en serio, Amu- Kukai le dijo con suavidad- Me alegra saber que Utau tiene una amiga tan buena como tú._

_- Mejor amiga- le aclaró, con una sonrisa- Utau y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. Yo estuve allí cuando Utau perdió su primer diente, cuando le regalaron su primera mascota y cuando tuvo su primera corona de princesa._

_- Cuando me regalaron mi amuleto de la suerte- agregó- Cuando di mi primer concierto de campo. Nos conocemos de siempre, yo estuve allí cuando ella e Ikuto se besaron por primera vez en el cumpleaños numero nueve de Amu- le contó, recordando la pequeña tarea de espionaje que había hecho ese día._

_- Exacto y tamb…espera, ¡ese beso nunca pasó!- le reclamó Amu, con la cara roja._

_- Claro que si- le contestó, un poco cansada de que Amu se pasara negando todo. Ellos ya estaban casados, no había caso que lo negara- Cuando me mandaron a mi recámara porque ya era demasiado tarde, me escapé y volví al salón, donde los vi._

_- Eso no es posible, cuando yo me dormí esa noche, tú aún seguías despierta y andabas jugando con Ikuto- le replicó Amu, luciendo muy confundida- Me quedé dormida en mi silla…_

_- Pero- ¿Amu estaba hablando en serio?- Yo los vi, claramente estabas recibiendo un beso de Ikuto y…_

"_Oh no…" pensó. Supo por la expresión de Amu que ella pensó lo mismo. Ambas se volvieron a buscarlo y vieron que él había desaparecido de vista._

_- ¡Ikuto!- Amu le gritó al aire, sumamente enojada- No puedo creer que me casé con el hombre que se aprovechó de mi cuando tenía nueve años- dijo mientras se alejaba._

_- Guau- Kukai se rió detrás de ella- Él realmente estaba loco por ella ¿verdad?_

_- Eran ambos- le respondió- Sólo que Amu era demasiado inocente y despistada como para darse cuenta._

_- ¿Crees que habríamos sido así si nos hubiéramos conocido de niños?- tomó su mano con la alianza y entrelazó sus dedos._

_- No creo- ella tomó su otra mano y la entrelazó también- Si nos hubiéramos conocido de niños, tú habrías vivido pegado a Amu y tendrías el odio de Ikuto. Y yo volvería a quedar fuera del grupo, sin nadie con quien pasar el tiempo._

_- ¿En serio piensas eso?- ella asintió- ¿Crees que te ignoraría a ti y andaría tras Amu?_

_- No- se rió- Pero tanto tú como Amu son demasiado inocentes y no piensan en el amor hasta que son demasiado grandes. Tú estarías pegado a Amu como un amigo, ya si ella te interesaría como mujer, no lo sé._

_- Te amo a ti, eso significa que no sólo me gustan los aspectos que te caracterizan, sino que también los adoro- él besó sus manos unidas- Tú y Amu son amigas, pero son muy distintas. Y son las cosas que las diferencian las cosas que precisamente más me gustan de ti- ella sintió como su rostro se calentaba, pero igual le sonrió._

_- Yo también te amo- él le sonrió de vuelta._

_El resto de los invitados pronto reclamaron su atención y no pudieron volver a tener un momento para ellos dos. El banquete de celebración terminó y cerca del amanecer, ellos al fin pudieron volver a respirar en paz. Pero, al menos a ella ese momento de paz le duró muy poco, mientras se daba cuenta de cuan importante era esta noche._

_Pensó en su mejor amiga, quien hace un año había contraído matrimonio y como había estado igual de nerviosa que ella. Amu incluso le había rogado que la dejara dormir en su recámara, avergonzada como estaba, e Ikuto lo había impedido, cargándola en su hombro y llevándola a la recámara que ambos compartirían. Ella se enorgullecía de no haber intentado escapar, pero igual seguía muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Podía ser no tan inocente como Amu, pero aún era bastante inocente, y al enterarse lo que pasaría en su noche de bodas, años atrás, la había puesto nerviosa con respecto a esa noche, desde ese momento._

_- Me he estado preguntando- habló él, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda- ¿Alguna vez viste un amanecer?_

_- ¿Un amanecer?- él asintió- Sí, vi varias veces el amanecer._

_- ¿Notaste las estrellas? ¿Cómo parecen brillar más fuerte cuando el amanecer se acerca?- él sonrió- Brillan tanto como los diamantes- metió la mano en su pantalón y de allí sacó su amuleto._

_- Mi amuleto de la suerte- dijo, estirando la mano hacia su amuleto._

_- Tu madre me lo dio- le contó- Me dijo lo que costó que dejaras de usarlo porque no iba con la ceremonia- ella asintió- Personalmente, a mi me hubiera gustado verte con esto puesto- se lo colocó con delicadeza- Alguien tan brillante como tú, sólo puede lucir bien con algo que brilla al menos la mitad de lo que tú lo haces, un papel que sólo uno de los más valiosos diamantes puede cumplir- ella le sonrió ante su halago y él le ofreció su mano, una mano que no dudó en tomar._

_La guió al balcón que había en la recámara y la hizo sentarse en la baranda. Él se paró detrás y la abrazó, asegurándose de que ella no se cayera. Se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, por momentos en silencio y por momentos- por petición de él- ella cantaba algo suave, que brindaba paz al momento._

_El amanecer se acercó bastante rápido y ella se asombró de comprobar que era como él le había relatado, las estrellas se convertían en bellos diamantes, parecidos al que adornaba su cabeza. No pudo evitar reír de la dicha que sentía. Kukai se rió junto a ella y luego, con delicadeza, acercó sus rostros, así sus labios podrían unirse._

_Con el sol sobre sus rostros, se separaron por falta de aire, y ella apartó su rostro, avergonzada hasta los huesos del rojo que sabía que había en su rostro._

_- Siempre quise ser un Jack- contó él, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Ella asintió, conociendo la historia- No sé bien porque comenzó, pero sé que siempre ese fue mi deseo. Había algo en la forma en que se movían, como luchaban, como las armas parecían ser extensiones de sus cuerpos, todo eso siempre me fascinó. Siempre, siempre, desee no haber nacido en la nobleza y así haber podido ser un Jack- ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, en señal de apoyo- Incluso, antes de conocerte, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi titulo para convertirme en Jack- ella se paralizó, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa parte de la historia._

_- ¿Y qué te detuvo?_

_- No quise ser un cobarde- respondió- No podía abandonar mi titulo sólo por un capricho infantil. Aparte- se rió- no creía tener la habilidad para ser un buen Jack- ella le sonrió- Pero, estando aquí en este momento, junto a ti, me alegro de no haber hecho algo así._

_- Yo también me alegro._

_- Pero ¿y si lo hubiera hecho?- replicó- ¿Habrías estado conmigo a pesar de que era un simple sirviente?_

_Ella lo miró con atención, sorprendida con su suposición y su pregunta. Notó la seriedad en sus ojos esmeralda, atentos a cada detalle y supo que no le podría dar cualquier respuesta._

_Pensó que no habría problema con eso, que su respuesta era muy simple. Pero en el momento que abrió su boca, dispuesta a dar su respuesta, su mente confundida la hizo cerrar de nuevo su boca. ¿Ella lo habría aceptado? ¿Estarían en la misma situación si el hubiera renunciado a su titulo y se hubiera vuelto un sirviente? Quería decir que si, que nada cambiaría, pero algo la hacía callar. ¿Podía ser que ella en el fondo sabía que no tomaría la misma decisión?_

_Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, mientras su mente seguía en el mayor debate de su vida._

_Kukai limpió esa lágrima y en silencio la hizo bajar de la barandilla, antes de guiarla dentro de la recámara. Hizo que se recostara en la cama y la tapó con delicadeza con las sábanas._

_- Será mejor que duermas, la noche fue demasiado larga y agotadora, en especial para ti- le dijo, besando su frente- Que descanses bien._

_Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dejándola completamente perdida._

_- ¿No piensas dormir?- le preguntó, aunque lo que en realidad quería preguntar es ¿No piensas dormir a mi lado?_

_- Ya me conoces- él le sonrió de manera habitual- Mientras el sol aparezca, yo no pararé ni un poco. Me voy a ocupar de unos asuntos, nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despidió con una sonrisa._

_Ella no dijo ni hizo nada después de eso, no dispuesta a arriesgar su orgullo. Supo que Kukai había comenzado a actuar así porque ella no le había dado una respuesta. ¿O podría ser porque la noche de bodas no fue como debía? Esa idea se coló en su cabeza y le fue imposible arrancarla de su mente, sólo dejándola en paz cuando se quedó dormida del cansancio._

_Cuando se levantó y se fue a desayunar, se encontró a Amu, desayunando al igual que ella. La saludó y se sentó a desayunar en silencio. Lo que fue un error, ya que Amu notó al instante de que algo andaba mal._

_- Utau ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó, con expresión preocupada- Estás muy callada- tomó su mano, dándole un apretón suave- Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo- le aseguró._

_- Lo sé- le sonrió débilmente, para calmarla un poco- Pero no sucede nada importante, sólo…_

_Fue interrumpida por la sonora entrada de su hermano en el salón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se dirigió a su esposa, dándole un beso apasionado y luego la saludó a ella con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Recién te levantas?- le interrogó, notando como se acercaban los sirvientes con el desayuno de su hermano._

_- Comeré en mi biblioteca- les avisó a los sirvientes- Lleven las bandejas allí, ya iré yo en un momento- los sirvientes se inclinaron ante él y se retiraron. Ikuto se volvió a verla con una sonrisa- Si, recién me levanto. Es que fue una larga noche, ya sabes- dijo con tono pícaro, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Amu, quien estaba roja como un tomate- Nos vemos luego- se despidió de ambas, no sin antes darle otro beso a Amu._

_Ella lo miró irse, entendiendo completamente su súper animado humor de esa mañana y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante eso._

_- Nosotros somos los casados y ellos son los que tienen una noche de bodas- murmuró en voz baja, pensando en su fallida noche de bodas._

_- ¿Cómo?- al parecer, Amu había estado atenta a ella- Utau ¿acaso algo fue mal anoche?- se levantó y se fue a su lado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_- No- le contestó sinceramente- No quiero hablar de eso, es vergonzoso._

_- Utau…- se notaba la preocupación en su voz._

_Ella suspiró y guió a su amiga a un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilas, sabía que no se dejaría de preocupar hasta que le contara. Y tenía que admitir, que una pequeña parte de ella, quería compartir sus problemas con Amu. Le contó todo, sin interrupciones, y luego calló, esperando a escuchar el consejo de su amiga._

_- No debes pensar que él está disgustado contigo porque no hicieron eso, no debes de dudar así- ella asintió, sabiendo eso desde el principio. Pero no había podido quitarlo de su cabeza, no sin ayuda- Y sé que él sólo se alejó para que no te sintieras presionada. Quiso dejarte para que lo pienses bien y le des una respuesta definitiva. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es pensar detenidamente en tu respuesta y prepararte para dársela. Sólo piensa en lo mucho que lo amas y en lo mucho que él te ama a ti. Todo estará bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa._

_Ella sólo le sonrió y le agradeció con un abrazo. Amu siempre había sido la mejor de las amigas. Y por eso no hubiera aceptado a ninguna otra más que Amu como su cuñada. Su hermano, a pesar de lo idiota, se merecía y se había ganado a Amu, así que no podía estar más feliz por ellos. Sólo deseaba que ella y Kukai pudieran compartir una felicidad parecida._

_El día y la tarde pasaron, ella sin notar las horas debido a lo mucho que había pensado en su respuesta. Así que cuando llegó la hora de volver a su recámara, la tomó por completo por sorpresa. En todo el día no se había cruzado con Kukai, así que ese sería el primer momento que lo vería desde esa mañana en la que él se había retirado de la recámara._

_Entró en su recámara, y se paró cuando vio a Kukai, con el torso desnudo, con la camisa que se había quitado aún en sus manos._

_- B…Buenas noches- lo saludó, los nervios atacándola al pensar que había llegado el momento de dar su respuesta._

_- Buenas noches- la saludó él también, mirándola confundido._

_Miró al piso unos segundos, tratando de que el calor en su rostro se disipara y tomando aire antes de decir esa cosa tan importante._

_- Tengo mi respuesta- le avisó, aún sin mirarlo._

_Hubo silencio por unos minutos._

_- Escucho- le avisó Kukai, finalmente cortando el silencio._

_- Soy la princesa de Easter, el reino más prospero de todos, y el que tiene los mayores problemas en cuanto a la sucesión, debido a la cantidad de personas que anhelan el trono- comenzó a decir- Mi deber es el de encontrar un compañero adecuado, uno capaz de brindar herederos dignos del trono del reino. Si yo, por algún motivo, me uniera a un sirviente, de cualquier clase, ninguno de esos niños serían considerados aptos para ser herederos. E incluso antes de eso, yo sería despojada de mi título de nacimiento por tal unión poco noble._

_- Entiendo- ella notó la resignación en su voz- Que bueno que no renuncié al titulo ¿verdad?_

_- Ese es mi deber, nunca tendría porque quejarme de él- le replicó ella. Entonces sonrió- Pero nunca tendría porque obedecerlo ¿o si?- él se volvió a verla, sorprendido y confundido- Eso es lo que se esperaría de mi, pero yo siempre elegiría casarme con quien yo quiero, noble o sirviente. Si es que tú hubieras renunciado al título, y nos hubiéramos conocido en esa situación, no me hubiera importado. Hubiera renunciado yo también a mi titulo y viviría feliz como la esposa del Jack. Esa es mi respuesta final._

_Ella sólo se quedó parada allí con una sonrisa, siendo esta vez él quien se había quedado paralizado y disfrutando del cambio de papeles. Él le sonrió brillantemente y se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola mientras la levantaba en un abrazo._

_- ¿Ya te dije que te amo?- le preguntó entre risas, risas que provocaban una sensación cálida en su corazón._

_- Creo que lo dijiste una o dos veces- le respondió con gracia, él la bajó a su nivel- Yo también te amo- volvió a confesarse y se animó a besarlo, siendo la primera vez que ella iniciaba un beso._

_La retuvo en un abrazo fuerte, mientras compartían ese beso lleno de amor, y ella ni sintió cuando él la cargó a la cama. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, él le volvió a sonreír con dulzura y ella sintió acelerarse su corazón, sabiendo lo que venía. Por fin sin estar nerviosa al respecto. Se volvieron a besar y esa noche ella se convirtió completamente de él. Únicamente de Sohma Kukai, el príncipe de Easter y un Jack de corazón._

- Claro, también recuerdo claramente mi respuesta.

- Yo no lo recuerdo muy bien ¿te importaría repetírmela?

- No, es sumamente vergonzoso- se quejó- Lo dije una vez y no lo volveré a repetir.

- Vamos, aunque sea una parte- insistió, sin obtener nada- Al menos la parte de la esposa feliz del Jack.

- ¿Para que querría que repitiera eso? No eres un Jack, al menos no uno real- le replicó.

- Que cruel eres- se burló- Puede que haya sido un Jack falso en Seiyo, pero fui un Jack espía verdadero para Easter.

- Eres el príncipe de Easter, acéptalo, viene incluido en el paquete.

- Al parecer tendré que aceptarlo, siendo un noble o un Jack, ya que siempre te elegiría- la abrazó con uno de sus brazos- Esto fue como haber comprobado esa posibilidad. Si aún siendo un Jack lograría conquistar tu corazón y si me elegirías a pesar de ser el Jack- le besó la mejilla- Sólo sé que en cuanto te vi, y a pesar de los puestos, quise que seas mía. Te elegí, te elijo y te elegiría siempre. Te amo, Utau.

- Te amo, Jack Sohma- respondió, antes de sacudir la cabeza- No…Te amo, Kukai- repitió, sonriéndole a su marido- Ya sea el príncipe, el noble, el Jack, o el aldeano, yo amo a Kukai Sohma, sólo a él- le avisó.

Él le sonrió antes de besarla. Debía admitir que era algo incómodo de hacer mientras iban a caballo, pero a ella no le importaba. Mientras estuviera junto a Kukai, todo estaba bien para ella.

* * *

**Como ven esta parte estuvo dedicada a las parejas. Ya sé que no está la principal, pero decidí dejar la escena Amuto para el otro capítulo. Un capítulo que prometo, será 100% Amuto. Sólo porque me decidí a hacer el capitulo Amuto fue que me atreví a poner sólo pequeñas referencias de Amuto en esta historia.**

**Debo decir, que me apasioné con la pareja de Yaya y Kairi en esta historia. Simplemente de todas las parejas, excluyendo al amuto, fue la de ellos la que más me gustó. Podría decirse que les tomé un cariño especial. Aunque estoy segura que si me pongo a pensar una historia sólo para ellos, nunca encontraría la inspiración u.u**

**Respecto a este capítulo. Siéntanse completamente libres de decir si no les gustó, es en parte lo que espero que piensen. Yo misma sé que hay partes que se sienten algo forzadas. ¡Sobre todo las escenas de explicación! Nunca fue mi intención amontonar tantas cosas, usualmente voy soltando las cosas poco a poco, pero en este caso si lo hacía, hasta el más mínimo detalle, habría quitado toda la importancia a este final(un final que no es definitivo).**

**Si hay partes que no entendieron, o hay cosas que no quedaron claras, pregunten. Con gusto contestaré sus dudas, ya que es lo mínimo que debería de hacer por no haber manejado bien la historia.**

**Bueno, no me alargo más. Esperen el próximo capítulo que será, repito, 100% Amuto. Aparecerán Kukai y Utau, talvez Yaya. Pero se centrará solamente en Ikuto y Amu. Esperenlo con ansías, prometo arreglar cualquier error de este capítulo con el capítulo que viene. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
